Futuristic Four
by BamBrixBam
Summary: Supers are gone missing and so the NSA tries to keep the younger supers safe by enrolling them into some kind of super training facility. Futuristic Four/Modern Four Super AU
1. Missing Supers

**Location: Unknown**

A large projector lights up a screen and shows the latest breaking news story.  
"In the past week, four individuals have been reported to be missing. Today, a fifth has been added to the list. Jake Hanson, age 32. He was reported to be last seen heading home after a staff promotion party. Police are currently investigating these disappearances and seem to have no lead. Could these be random kidnappings?  
That's what Officer Porter believes."  
The screen then changes to a different location, showing said officer being interviewed.  
"None of the victims show to have any connection with each other. So it's highly possible it is random."  
It then changes back to the news anchor.  
"If you have any information of the missing individuals please contact the numbers on the screen." An image containing the names and faces of the missing victims appear and directly below are the several numbers needed for contact.  
"That is all. Good evening."

The projector is then turned off.

"There is a link between all these people." An old man in a black suit said. "All happen to be supers."

"So someone is kidnapping supers?" Someone questioned.

"Exactly. This person or these people seem to know what they're doing. They've managed to capture people with the abilities of speed, mind reading, teleportation, strength, and fire manipulation."

"What do you think they have against supers?" Another man asked.

The room seemed to be a sort of conference room and many government agents from the NSA were seated alongside the long table. Rick Diker being up the front.

Rick faced towards the one who spoke. "Do you recall the lawsuits against supers seventeen years ago?" He raised an eyebrow. "It caused many citizens to turn against supers for the damages they caused. There's a chance our suspect may had come from that era. Or maybe someone has a personal vendetta. We can't say for sure. But right now, our main priority is to keep our current existing supers safe."

"But we have many listed in our system and there could be more we don't know about. How can we possibly keep them all safe?" A female asked.

"Many of the older supers in our system have had training and have control of their abilities. They may be harder targets for the perpetrator. So I say we take in the younger generation of supers. Those whose powers may have only begun to manifest and had no preparation for them. We have a facility available. They'll be safe and will be able to train with no trouble whatsoever."

All present seemed to agree with this idea. A school for supers, maybe even have experienced supers teach. They'd be able to keep an eye on many supers at once.

"Alright." Diker said. "You'll receive your assignments soon. For now, go rest." He concluded.

And with that, everyone departed the room and headed to wherever they planned on heading.

"Sir?" A young woman stopped Rick. "We'll be bringing in children?"

"That's the idea." Diker nodded.

"I don't understand why exactly?"

"Younger supers or those whose powers have only begun to manifest are more unstable. They're more likely to overload with it. And many of the younger one's never had much field training, as our super program was shut down years ago due to the lawsuits."

"Ahh." The woman nodded understandingly.

"Is that all Agent .S?" Diker asked.

"Hmm...oh yes. Thank you." She gave a nod and headed out.

* * *

 **Location: Todayland, Robinson Residence**

In a split second the house had blacked out. One of Cornelius' inventions seemed to have had required too much power to start it.

Wilbur had headed to the basement searching for the fusebox to start the systems back up again. If he didn't get it back up soon, someone in the household would lose it. He'd bet uncle Joe. The guy was in the middle of his workout sessions on TV and he had mental breakdowns if he didn't get what he wanted.

"There you are." He said to himself as he flashed a blue light towards the box. He opened it and started by flicking all the switches. Nothing happened.  
"Guess dad over-overloaded it...again." He rolled his eyes. No biggie. Wilbur simply brought his hand up to the panel and released a small, but strong, wave of electricity. That seemed to do the trick. Once the lights were back on, everything running properly again and he could hear the cheers of his family, Wilbur pulled his hand back and have it a light shake. His light source from earlier, had also disintegrated. His other hand being the source of it. All the system needed was a bit of a kickstart. He then closed up the panel and headed back upstairs.

Once upstairs his grandfather bumped into him.

"Woah, grandpa." He held his hands up. "I'm still a little electrified. You may wanna be careful." He warned. It took a fair amount of time for his powers to settle down after use. Usually it was only a minute, but depending on how much he used, it could depend.

"Sorry Wilbur." He said. "You haven't seen my teeth have ya?" He asked his grandson.

"Didn't you have them before the blackout?" Wilbur asked.

"I did. But during all that commotion I've seem to have misplaced them." Bud admitted sheepishly.

"I haven't seen them." Wilbur shrugged. "I went straight to the basement when the light's went out. Maybe mom's singing frogs took them again? I mean, they always do."

"Of course." Bud face palmed and began heading down the hall.

"Uhm, grandpa? Music room is that way." He pointed behind himself using his thumb.

"Oh. Right." He face palmed again and this time went in the correct direction.

Grandpa Bud. His tender age made his sense of direction terrible. The sixteen year old headed to his father's lab, curious to see what was the cause of their blackout.

As usual, his father was tinkering away with some device. His mind only taking in the invention in front of him and being oblivious to everything else.

"So?" Wilbur suddenly said, startling his old man. "What's this doohickey? Must require a lot of power if it causes blackouts every time it's powered up."

"Wilbur?" Cornelius blinked, getting over his scare. "It's suppose to be a holographic viewing device. It surrounds you in the highest definition of the program you're watching, with full surround sound and 3D. It'll be like you're in your favourite show." He described.

"Cool." Wilbur simply stated.

"Problem is, I can't get it to power up without short circuiting everything else."

"Maybe I could lend a hand?"

Cornelius looked up startled. "I don't want to take advantage of your abilities and I'll figure out an alternative energy source."

"Come on, dad. Just to see if it works and its no big deal. You can't really take advantage of me if I'm offering myself." He pointed out.

Before Cornelius could protest, Wilbur had already sent bolts of electricity onto the machine. The device really did require a lot of power. He was almost exhausted when he pulled back. The machine was starting and he had to rub his eyes to keep them open.

"I wish you wouldn't push yourself like that." Cornelius stated in worry as he held his son up straight.

"I got it working, didn't I?" He said lightheartedly. "And I'll be back to normal after I get some rest."

"It won't change the fact that I worry about you." Cornelius said, earning a smirk from his only son.

The device then projected a light that seemed to shoot up to the ceiling, it then expanded and surrounded the room, entrapping father and son in some kind of dome.

The selected program seemed to be a news report. To Wilbur, it was like he was in a newsroom.

"I think this was totally worth it."

To Cornelius' surprise, Wilbur seemed to have had regained some energy and began inspecting around. He waved his hand over the news anchor and it only phased through, distorting the image while his hand passed. It then reassembled as if untouched.

The news report seemed to be of the people who had gone missing in the past week.

"What do you think happened to them?" Wilbur asked as he backed towards his dad.

"I don't know son. But lets hope none of us in the family go missing." He held onto his shoulder and then turned off the machine.

"This'll probably be your next big thing." Wilbur announced as he left the room.

Cornelius only shook his head and silently chuckled.

* * *

 **Location: Silverlake, Forrester Residence**

She was currently sunbathing in the beaches of Hawaii. It did feel nice to relax after her exhausting day. At school, the school paper had to take coverage on their team's football game. Their team heading to the championship. Then, she also had her job at the animal shelter, one of the cats there had given birth to kittens and so heaps of people wanted to adopt a newborn kitten. And since her mom was working late, she needed to prepare dinner.

 _"Hope mom doesn't mind stir fry tonight."_ She thought to herself.

Penny sure felt this rest was well-deserved. She could hear Bolt and Mittens running around in the sun and Rhino eating away at some fries. Her earphones were currently in to block out any distractions. It didn't seem to work though as she was able to hear her mother come in and call her.

The teen got up and the beach scenery disappeared and morphed back into her room. Her pets seemed to look a little down, but went back to doing whatever.

"Don't worry guys. We'll be back at the beaches soon." She smiled.

Penny came to see her mother setting up the table.

"I see stir fry is on tonight's menu." Her mother smiled.

"We haven't had it for a while and so I thought why not?"

"Sorry I had you make dinner again tonight. Things at the agency are just so busy."

Her mother worked at the real estate agency. There was a lot of land in this part of LA and many people wanted to get it all before anyone else.

"It's fine, mom. Work is work." She said and placed the food on the table.

The money she earned from acting had given them enough to make it through and most of it was kept away for emergencies. Like late bills and such. But that money was almost out and so her mom had to take longer shifts and Penny took a job herself to make due. Her mother usually worked to pay the bills and Penny worked to supply their necessities. And there were advantages to working at the animal shelter. She could get pet supplies for free or at a discount. It saved money and made it easy for keeping three different types of pets.

Speaking of which, the three animals arrived to receive their own meals. Elise insisted she do it and opened up the canned foods for Bolt and Mittens and gave some sunflower seeds to Rhino.

"Now. Tell me about school today." Her mother asked.

"Same old same old." Penny stated. "The team won today so that means major headlines."

"So you took many photos." Elise smirked.

"Tonnes. I had to practically send two separate files to Ally because it was that large." She exaggerated.

Elise chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm. Penny knew how to make things overdramatic. She did still enjoy acting. She may not do it on television anymore, but she still had interest in the art. Usually doing school plays from time to time.

"So how should we eat tonight?" Penny asked, changing the scene around her to a fancy restaurant. "Maybe somewhere exotic? Like India?" She suggested, changing the scene once again to night among one of the rooftops in the villages.

Elise chuckled. "I want to have dinner at home for once." She said.

Penny blinked. "Okay." She then let the scene disperse and they were back in their dining room.

It worried her that her daughter preferred fantasy over the real world. But after being in an illusion for so long, maybe she just couldn't tell the difference anymore.

"Any news on Pam?" She asked, taking Elise from her thoughts.

The woman shook her head. "No."

At the start of the week, her co-worker had disappeared. It wouldn't make sense why she suddenly disappeared. The woman always got her work done, in record time too, and had no personal vendetta against anyone. She was open about everything.

"I'm sure something will pop up. Something always does." Penny said, playing away with her food.

"I sure hope so." Elise nodded and went back to her food.

* * *

 **Location: Metroville, Parr Residence**

"They took another one." Bob informed his wife as he walked through the door. Closing it behind him, then taking a seat at the dinner table.

"Who went missing this time?" Helen asked as worry plastered her face.

"Hanson." He simply said.

They weren't that close to the man, but they had several run ins with him in the past. Bob had been his mentor back in the glory days. The kid had strength of his own and Bob taught him how to control it.

"The NSA must be doing something about this?"

"I think they are Bob. But maybe it's like the police. They don't have any leads on what happen. I'm sure they are doing whatever they can."

A loud bang interrupted the two adults and they were soon followed by the wails of children.

"I guess the boys are playing rough again." Bob chuckled and got up, heading to stop their ruckus.

"If someone is behind this, you don't think they'll go after the kids?" Helen worried.

"I'd die before I let anyone touch this family." He stated and hugged her to ease his wife's worries. "Now. I have to stop a speedster and a flamethrower before they bring down the house." He said to lighten the mood. It seemed to work as Helen brought up a smile.

When Bob found them in the living room, he was amused by the sight he found. The two boys were arguing, but couldn't touch each other. Seems Violet had stopped them by holding them up in separate force fields.

"Vi! Put us down!" Dash yelled.

"Not until both of you promise to stop fighting." The girl smirked.

"But Vi, Dash started it." Jack Jack pouted.

"And I'm trying to end it. So until you promise you're not going to fight anymore, I'm keeping you trapped."

Both boys seemed hesitant but after a moment they let up.

"Fine. We'll stop fighting...for now." Dash bargained..

Violet thought about the deal and decided to go with it. "If that's the best I'm gonna get from you two, okay." She then released her hold and let her brother's plunge to the ground, being a little easier with Jack Jack since he was still three.

"You did that on purpose." Dash rubbed his hand and frowned at his sister.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't pick fights with your siblings and you won't end up being on the wrong side of the forcefield." Violet joked.

Dash stuck his tongue out immaturely and headed to his room. Jack Jack being in pursuit, as the two shared a room.

"Good thing you got to them before I had to tear them apart." Bob chuckled.

"I just wanted peace and quiet. Plus, I'd rather not move again."

"You and me both kiddo." Bob smiled.

Violet smiled back. "I got some homework to do." She told him and then went down the hall heading to her own room.

Once she was finally in the sanctuary of her own room, Violet turned on her music and threw her headphones on. They blocked out noise better than earphones. She jotted down notes in her notebook, finishing off tomorrow's due work. Once she had finished, Violet tapped her pen and she wondered.  
She held the pen in front of her and focused on to it. It only partially became invisible. Different sections becoming transparent. When she felt a headache coming, she gave up. Dropping it and feeling a little exhausted.

"Almost had it that time." She said.

She knew she could do it and she knew it was going to take a lot of work. Making herself invisible was easy, but other objects, even people, it required a lot more effort. She knew it was possible. She had just managed to make an object partially invisible. With more practice, one day it'll be completely invisible.

* * *

 **Location: San Fransokyo, Lucky Cat Cafe**

Sliding across the garage in his chair, Hiro worked on fixing his gear. Their last battle was with some thugs and they were quite rough. He was lucky to not have any visible bruises. Aunt Cass would freak as she didn't know about his secret double life. He needed to fix both his shoulder pads and one of his magnetic shoes.  
Hiro took out the electro magnet from the shoe and examined it before placing it on the table.

It was clearly damaged and wouldn't hold a strong enough magnetic charge to keep his left foot on Baymax when he flew around on him.

"Okay, magnets where are you?" He said to himself, looking around the garage. He should really clean up in here. You'd think a kid who remembered practically everything he read would know where he left electromagnets. But he was always thinking about other things that other thoughts would just slip his mind.

"Come on." He mumbled. Hiro stopped when he heard something trying to go through something. A light tapping, but loud enough to hear. The boy turned around and saw that the sound was coming from one of the drawers. It was shaking, as whatever was inside was trying to escape. He still had the thought of the electromagnet on his mind, but the more the drawer moved, he began to forget about and the less he thought about it, the less the drawer moved. When Hiro finally got to it, the sound had stopped. He still opened it and coincidentally, he found exactly what he was looking for. A small pain pulsed on his temple and he rubbed it to make it better.

"Weird." He said.

That had been happening a lot recently. Whenever he needed something, it would just appear. Just yesterday he needed his screwdriver and sure enough, he found it rolling around under his bed. Even the minor headaches came during these events. But as always, he just excused it a nothing serious. As long as he got what needed to be done, he was good.  
Hiro looked up to the ceiling when he heard the phone ring. It stopped and it meant his aunt had already answered. The teen looked at the time and saw it was getting late. Time to head up before Cass snaps at him again.

Upstairs, Cass sighed when she heard someone might come for her nephew. They were the same people who had taken both him and Tadashi to her all those years ago.

Thirteen years ago she had been tasked to watch over him after her brother and his wife died. They informed her that he may show signs of having certain skills. She didn't understand what they had meant, but told her if she saw anything out of the ordinary to do with Hiro, that she contact them.  
So far nothing out of the ordinary came up. Despite the crazy stuff Hiro got into, she wouldn't say it was strange. More like a teenager figuring out his place in the world.  
But the phone call. It worried her. Were they going to take her nephew away? He was like a son to her and the only family she had left. They just couldn't. Cass heard the other end hung up, but held onto the phone just a little longer, before placing it back in the holder.  
She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw it was just Hiro.

"You okay there, aunt Cass?" He asked noticing she seemed off.

"Oh no. I'm fine." She assured, bringing up a smile.

"Who was that?"

"No one important. Just some guy who got the wrong number." Cass lied. What was she suppose to tell him? Some guy was asking about her nephew and could take him away from her?

"Hiro?" She called.

Her nephew was midway up to his room when she did. He stopped and faced his aunt.

"You haven't been doing anything out of the ordinary have you?" She asked.

Hiro's eyes widened. Did she know about his crime fighting activities? She was going to give him a lecture for sure. Maybe he should play dumb first. Just to make sure.

"No. W-why would you ask that?" He said hesitantly.

The woman raised her eyebrow. "No reason." She shook her head. "Just thought it'd be a good conversation starter."

Hiro looked at her confused. "Okay." Guess he wasn't the only one who seemed to be hiding something from their family. He had a feeling Cass knew something he didn't.

"Well, good night, aunt Cass." He said and then went upstairs.

"Night." She said in response.

* * *

 **AN: To clear things up. This is somewhat AU. I know the others don't have powers, but to keep them in line with the original films, I chose powers that work. I'll explain them later on, this is just an intro chapter. And I wasn't sure what to call Penny's mom, so I went with the first name that fits. Hope that's okay.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	2. Stay Safe or Stay Home

**Location: Metroville, Western View High School**

It was awkward in that moment. Violet was at her locker, grabbing her books for her last class of the day and any she needed to do homework for. She caught a glimpse of Tony passing by and he seemed to have noticed her and gave a friendly waved. Not wanting to seem rude, Violet gave a small wave back to her ex. Once he was out of sight, Violet closed her locker and sighed as she leaned her back against it.

"If you still like him, why don't you two just get back together?" Kari asked.

"And be labelled the _on and off couple_? I'd rather not." She said. "And besides, I just don't think we're...you know? Meant to last."

"What are you talking about?" Kari questioned as the two girls began heading to their final class of the day. "You two went out for a year and half and people were going to vote for you two as "cutest couple" at prom!"

"Prom is not for another couple of years." Violet stated.

"Yeah, but they start planning those things now."

"From what people saw, I guess one could say we looked good, but that's all we had going. I was just never around and it wasn't fair to him. We agreed it was best that we just break it off."

"Vi, when you're in a relationship you have to commit." Kari told her.

"I know. But something always comes up. I can't help it."

"Your secret activities are really going to make you miss the best things of your life."

"Yeah." Violet said looking down. She did enjoy super work. It had made her no longer afraid of her powers and made her embrace who she was, but there were times when it interrupted her normal life. Sometimes a girl just wants a chance to go to the mall with friends or the movies with her boyfriend, well...when she had a boyfriend.

"Well, you can't always have the best of both worlds." She shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you can't try." Kari stated.

Violet laughed lightly. "How about we get to English and then I'll worry about balancing my life."

"Don't wanna delay too long. Otherwise it'll be too late."

"I doubt one class counts as a life time."

"Sometimes it does. Have you seen Mr. Kurt's lectures on the first thanksgiving? Everyone falls asleep before he can get the slide up."

"That's a matter of time slowing down cause we're all bored."

"You call it what you want, but I could've accomplished a lot in that hour."

"Yeah, you would've become president." Violet said sarcastically,

Class went by as usual. Read the prescribed text, take notes, answer questions. All that jazz. It wasn't hard. Violet had gone through the book already. She did read in her spare time. Although, it was rare when she'd get moments just to herself. When you have two lives, you rarely have time for yourself. But since her family saved the city a few years ago, many supers had come out of hiding and so it made things a little easier when they came to the scene. It would mean she didn't have to jump into action and just enjoy being Violet.

The bell rang and all the students went off in their separate directions to get home, or work or just hang with friends. Violet headed down to the bus stop nearby and waited the few minutes for her bus.

She got on and showed her pass when it arrived. She only had to wait two stops before it stopped nearby her street. Seeing as the bus stop wasn't by her house, she did take another couple of minutes to get home. Dash probably ran home and beat her. She bet if they had to move again, it'd be because of him. But she hoped they didn't have to move.

* * *

 **Location: Metroville, Parr Residence**

"S.B Williams Hall?" Helen raised an eyebrow. "The name makes it sound like an asylum?" She joked.

"It's an old, isolated NSA Base." Lillian, one of the agents from the NSA, stated. "We can use the school as a cover for training supers and of course they will still be able to do the required school curriculum. They'll have their normal classes, such as English, maths and etc. But we will also add in occasional training sessions. Both with and without their abilities."

Helen wasn't completely fine with sending her two eldest children off to some off chart location, but with people like them disappearing, she had to consider their safety and it would help Violet and Dash improve greatly with their abilities, allowing them to take care of themselves.

"I understand it isn't easy being apart from family." Lillian said sympathetically.

"It never is. But we all have to make sacrifices when it comes to family. I'll make sure to tell them when they arrive home." Helen informed. She knew they would pick a fight and argue, but if anything happened to her family...she couldn't think of it.

"We're sorry we couldn't take your youngest, but if you'd like we can arrange the the two of you and your husband could be relocated?" Lillian offered.

Helen shook her head. "I'll keep it in mind if something does happen."

"Alright. For safety measures, we'll be locking all NSA files and access will be given to higher authorities in the agency."

Helen nodded understandingly. Although many government organizations had the tightest securities, they weren't always safe from outside sources.

Lillian got up and headed for the door. She turned to face Helen.

"We'll send a car to pick them up first thing tomorrow." She said before leaving. The woman stopped when she saw a raven haired teenager at the doorway. The girl looked as if she was about to unlock the door.

"Sorry, Miss Parr." She bowed her head and then moved to the side of Violet and walked off.

Violet blinked and then looked at her mother confused. She recognized the suit. The only time she'd seen people dressed like that and enter their house was when someone from the NSA had something to stay.

"We're not in trouble again are we?" She asked.

"No." Helen assured.

"So...what was that all about?"

"I think it's best we wait for the whole family to arrive before I tell you all." Helen said, earning a suspicious glance from her daughter.

* * *

 **Location: San Fransokyo, Lucky Cat Cafe**

"You've been out of it a lot lately, Hiro." Honey noted, seeing he wasn't exactly paying attention to the conversation.

The boy was currently staring at his glass and swore it moved on it's own a tad just a minute ago. There had to be some explanation as to how. He was interrupted from his thought when Gogo lightly nudged him.

"Huh? What?" he blinked confused and then noted the worried glances everyone was giving him.

"Have you been sleeping well, little dude? If you haven't I could lend you some sleep music to help you out?" Wasabi offered.

Hiro shook his head. "No. It's not that. It's..." how was he suppose to finish that sentence? He wasn't sure what was going on and didn't have any theories.

"What?" Honey titled her head, pushing her glasses up as well.

"I don't know how to explain it, but lately...it's like...I don't know...I keep seeing things move on their own. Does that make sense?"

Judging from the looks his friends were giving him, they weren't exactly following.

"Maybe you're getting some kind of super power?" Fred explained. They weren't sure if he was being serious or messing around. It was probably the latter choice.

"That's impossible." Hiro rolled his eyes. "Don't you think if I had super powers I would've known about them by now?" He knew that there were supers, but as far as people were concerned, they've been born with their powers. No case of someone getting them in a lab accident and he hasn't been in any that could've caused it.

"I've read that some supers develop powers later on in their life."

"And where'd you read that? A comic book?" Gogo asked sarcastically.

"They're a very informative source." Fred said as a matter of factly.

"And so are the infomercials no one watches." Gogo retorted.

While the two friends bickered about comics, the bell of the cafe rang, signalling someone had entered. It was some guy in a black suit and sun glasses. He looked real serious.

"Woah! The men in black are eating over at your cafe!" Fred exclaimed.

Cass approached him, ready to take his order. "And what will it be to-" she stopped when she recognised the figure. Same attire, same face. It was the same man who had informed her of what happened to her brother and sister-in-law thirteen years ago.

"Is there some place private we can talk, Miss Hamada?" he asked.

"Uhm...yes." she nodded uncomfortably. "In the back." she motioned to the entrance leading from the cafe to the main apartment. The two walked passed the group of friends, Cass stopped by them. "Honey, could you take over for a while. I got some business to attend to." she said unsurely.

"Sure." Honey blinked. She offered to help out and it did help her pay for her share of the rent with Gogo on their apartment.

Cass closed the door and turned to the man.

"You're not taking Hiro away?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry Miss Hamada..."

"You said if nothing came up you wouldn't." Cass reminded.

"Supers have been disappearing and it's for your nephew's safety."

"He hasn't shown any abilities though."

"We're aware, but our detectors say otherwise. Keep an eye on him. Someone is taking supers and if he isn't careful someone might come after him."

She couldn't risk something bad happening to Hiro, but there had never been any indication he was a super. Still, as his guardian, she had to consider his safety first.

"The deal was if he showed any signs I'd call yous. And he hasn't.

"I understand. Just keep an eye on him and if something worries you, contact us."

"If I agree to this, where would you take him and would I have contact with him?" Cass asked.

"A school. S.B Williams Hall. And safety protocols prohibit contact from the outside."

The woman looked down sadly at the response. "Of course. I understand. But he is in college. I'm not sure a school..."

"We are familiar with your nephew's academic levels. And if you allow him to attend, we'll arrange for classes at his level."

"So he'll be alone in this school as far as classes go?"

"Not exactly. Many students attending have enhanced IQ and may be around his level and training classes will be his age group."

"Training?"

"To help control their abilities and apply them to combat."

Cass seemed to put her foot down on that. "I won't have him go out and fight and be a superhero!"

He was staring at her startled. "Not train him to be a super." He shook his head. "Just so he can defend himself and so he won't lose control..."

"He doesn't even have powers! Thank you for your time, but I think it's time you leave." She didn't even let him bring a word in when she brought him out the door. She didn't bring him out the cafe door, so not to make a scene. Once he was out, she locked the door and groaned. Maybe she was reluctant to let Hiro go because she didn't want to lose him. She had already lost most of her family. But what if keeping him here was just as endangering to him? She shook her head at the thought. He was perfectly safe here. They hadn't had many problems that could endanger him since he came to live with her.

* * *

"You appear to be in perfect health." Baymax informed. "However you appear to have an increase in brain activity. Readings show unstability."

"Unstability?" Hiro looked at the robot questionably.

"I do not have the data to clarify."

Over 1000 medical procedures and he couldn't get the source of his headaches?

"But what about my hallucinations? I keep seeing things move on their own. Things that shouldn't be moving are moving."

"Hallucinations are cause by mental illness, medication side effects or consumption of alcohol. You do not seem to show any indications of having any."

"I could be losing my mind." Hiro threw his hands in the air. "I've lost it. That's it..." Hiro stopped when he heard something shaking on the table. He quickly turned around and saw that Megabot had moved from a sitting position to laying on the table. Hiro walked over and picked up his old robot. He wanted to ask if Baymax knocked him down, but he wasn't near the smaller robot's location. He placed Megabot back and focused.

"Okay. Move." He ordered. Nothing happened. He wanted to prove he wasn't going insane. That the moving was all inside his head. He tried again, ordering it to make some kind of movement and still nothing. When it was obvious Megabot wasn't going to move, Hiro turned around to face Baymax. "What was I expecting? That Megabot would just float mid air?" He joked.

Baymax didn't seem to pay attention to Hiro's comment and looked to be staring behind him. "Like that?" Baymax said and pointed one of his balloon like fingers.

"What?" Hiro blinked and turned around. The second he turned around Megabot plummeted back onto the table, but Hiro caught sight of the millisecond he had been in the air. Either this was a prank or he was causing it to move? "Maybe something knocked the controller." He thought. Megabot was never able to float, but it could've been a trick of the eye.

"I was not aware you had upgraded Megabot to levitate." Baymax blinked.

That was because he didn't. He hadn't touched Megabot in years, so nothing would've been done to upgrade him. So what did it mean if Baymax saw Megabot floating?

"Perhaps you should try on a different object. One that does not require a controller." Baymax suggested.

Hiro figured he'd humor the robot. "Okay, Baymax, but I doubt anything will happen." He meant it to sound sarcastic, but he wasn't sure about this. Hiro looked around his room and picked up a pencil and held it flatly on his palm. He was mentally telling it to levitate. A twitch. The pencil had gently rolled on his hand. He was focusing, but all he could do was make it fidget around uncontrollably on his hand. It may not have been levitating, but it was still moving on its own.

"Baymax? Are you seeing this?" He said, not reverting his gaze from the pencil.

"My scans pick up increase in brain activity." The robot informed.

The pencil rolled off the tip of his finger and instead of hitting the ground it remained suspended in midair.

"Hiro?"

The boy broke his concentration, causing the pencil to drop as he looked at the shocked look on his aunt's face.

"Aunt Cass?" Before he could get to her, she had ran downstairs. Hiro wasn't sure if she should follow her or not, but he had to see if she was okay.

There was no denying what she saw. The pencil was floating and it was Hiro making it do so. It was what she feared. He was one of them. Now she had the choice to either let him stay here or send him away. There was no guarantee he'd be safer here then he'd be at that super school.

"Aunt Cass?" She heard Hiro. "What you saw...I mean...it's not what you think." He was trying to say.

"I know what I saw Hiro. You were making that pencil float. Don't deny what I saw with my own two eyes." She told him strictly.

Her nephew nodded, lowering his head.

"How long have you been able to do that? Make objects float?" She asked.

Hiro shrugged as he wasn't entirely sure. "Recently, I guess. But it's not just floating. I've been making them move too. The levitating thing is new." He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?"

"Because...I wasn't sure about it. I kept thinking it was in my head, but the more frequently it happened, the more I started to wonder."

That was Hiro for you. If something got him curious, he'd do whatever he could to find an answer to it.

"I guess I don't have a choice then."

Hiro looked blankly at his aunt's words. No choice in what. "What do you mean?" He asked, growing a bit worried.

"After your parents died, a government agent came and told me that you may have some...unique abilities and if anything came up I was to call him."

"Wait a minute? You knew I had powers?!" Hiro asked taken aback.

"No!" She shook her head. "I didn't. I wasn't sure what they meant at the time, but they would sometimes check up to see if there was anything. The only thing abnormally strange about you that they could find was your incredibly high IQ."

By check up, does that mean they knew of what he did behind his aunt's back. As in the whole keeping San Fransokyo safe occupation he and his friends had adopted.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I wasn't sure what to think about it and earlier they came back and said someone is after supers. That they have a place where you'll be safe and you can learn to control your abilities."

"You're sending me away because I can make a pencil float?!" The tension was growing and Cass could feel that Hiro's emotions were heightened at the moment.

"Hiro! You know I wouldn't. And that's not why!"

"Because you can't handle the fact that I might be different?"

Was he really jumping to conclusions now?

"You knew something important about me and never told me!"

The lights in the room were flickering on and off and all kinds of objects were starting to shake. It was making the woman worry. Hiro's anger was causing it and that was enough to tell her that he did need help. Help she couldn't provide. Hiro noticed her concerned look and realised what was happening. He was causing the whole room to shake as if it was in an earthquake. He calmed down and that caused things to settle down and eventually stop.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologised.

He was surprised when Cass hugged him. "It's okay." She stroked his hair.

They then pulled apart. "Look Hiro. I wouldn't consider sending you away if things were fine, but you clearly have powers. Powers you can't seem to control."

"I'll learn. I don't want to leave you."

"I know. I don't want you to leave either, but people like you are in danger. I feel you'll be safer there than here right now." She gave a comforting smile.

"Where would you be sending me?"

* * *

 **Location: Todayland, Robinson residence**

Seeing people in suits in his home happened quite often. But today, there was something different. Usually the guys in suits would be investors or something that were interested in working with his father. But no one ever really required both his parents.

This wasn't a school related issue, was it?

He hoped not. He hadn't done anything wrong as far as he knew. He sat in the living room, flicking through channels as he waited. The low battery signal popped up on the screen. Doesn't anyone charge this thing? He got up looking around for the remote's charger and found nothing. He looked at the remote and...it wouldn't be the first time he's charged it without a charger. He didn't have much reason to use his skills and took any opportunity he had.

He remembered when he brought Lewis back three years ago and used them to fry the time machine and later on the PB and J gun. It was all part of his plan to help build Lewis' self esteem. Well...maybe crashing the time machine wasn't the best idea, then again, he hadn't originally planned that and caused it to short circuit in his panic.

He smiled at the memories though. His time with Lewis were probably the best memories he had of spending time with his father.

Wilbur sent a spark through the remote and then tested it on the TV. He grinned when the channel changed.

"And Wilbur Robinson has done it again." He cheered, blowing on the remote as if smoke was coming out and then spun it round in his hand, pretending to place it in a holder. Like those cowboy films.

He heard a bang, followed by a crack. Wilbur turned the TV off and investigated the sounds. Like he expected, he found his uncle Gaston lying on the floor in a painful position. His head was leaning too far to the right, hands were facing backwards and his left leg was facing an odd angle. Yet, he was still grinning. The man fixed himself up, Wilbur being able to hear the crack of bones as he did. The bruises he should've obtained from them, healed instantly. Soon enough, uncle Gaston was normal and unharmed again.

"That is still gross." Wilbur said, looking a little disgusted.

"Self healing is a useful power to have when you shoot yourself out of a canon." Gaston said matter of factly.

"That is pretty cool, but doesn't change the fact that I still find it gross. Doesn't it hurt?"

"Young nephew, what may be excruciating pain for you, is merely a tickle for me." He patted Wilbur on the head.

Wilbur groaned as his uncle messed his hair. It takes him hours to keep it this neat.

"Come on. No matter how many rubs on the head you'll get, the family cowlick always stays up." Gaston said as Wilbur fixed his hair.

"Yeah, but keeping hair in place is another story." Wilbur said. "Who do you think mom and dad are talking to?" Wilbur asked.

"Looks like NSA agents." Gaston replied.

"They only come here on super related business. We're not in trouble are we?"

"Unlike your mom, I'm not as in the loop as she is with the NSA." Gaston said. "It's probably just some new security protocol." Gaston shrugged. "Well...I'm going to try my canon again. I don't think I fired it hard enough."

"Breaking your limbs isn't hard enough?" Wilbur joked.

He walked down the hallway and before he could enter his room, the agent exited from his father's lab and farewelled the couple, who followed after.

"You talk to him. I'll show our guest out." Cornelius said to Franny when he saw Wilbur.

Franny came over to her son and told him to go into his room.

"Honey." She started. "You probably won't like this idea, but we're going to have to send you away for a while." Franny told him. He could see she wasn't happy at the idea. He didn't seem to be either.

"Why?"

"The NSA have reported supers are missing and are most likely being kidnapped. To keep the younger supers safe they decided to open up a school. It'll allow you to learn how to use your abilities and they guarantee you'll be safe there."

"A school for supers does sound cool." Wilbur smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Franny smiled. Wilbur always knew how to put a positive spin on things. "It would be nice for you to be around kids like you."

His powers had never been an issue for him when it came to fitting in with normal kids, but he was never able to express them. There were strict rules about revealing your powers to the public. If you revealed yourself, you'd have to be relocated. But his father was world famous. If word got out that half the family were supers, who knew what would happen?

The super thing came from his mother's side of the family. She and both her brothers had powers. Wilbur had obviously inherited the super gene from his mom. They told him it was a shock when his father and his side of the family found out. But they still accepted them and promised to keep their secret. They were family after all.

"What about you and uncle Art and uncle Gaston?" He asked. It seemed as if he was the only one who was going to be sent away.

"We'll be fine. As long as we don't draw attention to ourselves. And this school is also suppose to train you on how to use your powers. We already did our time."

"So you're saying when I graduate I get to be a superhero?" He smirked.

Franny laughed. "Something like that. You'll definitely know how to fight."

"Why would I need to learn how to fight? I'm already a black belt in karate."

"But can you use your powers in combat?" Franny raised an eyebrow.

"Touché." Wilbur nodded.

"You seem to be onboard with this idea."

Wilbur shrugged. "I'm kinda iffy about it." He admitted. "It all sounds cool, but leaving home, friends, family? I'm not sure."

She saw it coming. She knew that the factor that would hold her son back would be home.

"We'll all still be here when you get back. It's not like its forever." She smiled and hugged him.

"You have a point." Wilbur said when they pulled apart. "So when exactly will I be leaving?" He asked.

This made Franny jump all of a sudden. "Tomorrow! Which means we need to start packing now!" She exclaimed and quickly went to gather his belongings.

Wilbur had to watch amused as his mother ran around his room looking for what he needed. He did eventually help out. Taking out the stuff he didn't like that his mom had put in the bag and replaced them with what worked for him.

* * *

 **Location: Silverlake, Animal Shelter**

Penny was ready to call in for the day. She placed her apron on the hook and then grabbed her bag.

"See ya, Maya!" She farewelled her coworker.

"Later, Pen!"

The bell rang as she opened the door. It was still fairly bright. Penny headed to where her bike was chained and undid the lock.

"Nice bike." A deep voice said, causing the girl to look up all of a sudden.

He was a large man and looked very intimidating. A small girl like her couldn't physically take him down.

"Thanks." She said. "Good day." She gave a nod and hopped onto her bike. But before she could ride off, a cloth was placed over her mouth. Penny struggled, but then found herself going limp and then blacking out.

The man then looked around for any witnesses and when there were none, he dragged the unconscious girl and stuffed her in the trunk of his car.

"Got the target." He said into some earpiece.

"Excellent." The voice on the other end said. The man then got into his car and drove off.

Unbeknownst to him, Maya had been watching from across the street. The girl looked around and when she felt the coast was clear, her figure changed shape. She shrunk down a few centimetres, her curly black hair fell straight and turned red. Her skin had also changed colour.

It had all been an illusion. The man had made her uncomfortable and Penny quickly resorted to her powers. As she thought before, she couldn't take him down physically, but mentally, she had a chance.

He believed he had her, but really he had nothing. He never grabbed her or stuffed her in the back of his car.

Before she could give him a chance to realize she was gone, Penny quickly got her bike and headed home as fast as she could.

"MOM!" She yelled as she went up the front porch and barged into the living. Penny stopped when she saw her mother was talking with some black suited stranger.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked concerned. Her daughter was shaking and sweating all over. It was making her worried.

"Th-there was a man a-and he tried to take me bu-but I got away." She puffed.

"Could you describe the man?" The stranger asked.

"H-he was large. Blonde hair. He wore black sun glasses." It was hard to think for her at the moment.

Elise ran to the kitchen and passed her glass of water and helped her down onto a chair.

"I should call the police." She said.

"Could you show me the scene?" The man asked.

Penny looked up confused. Show him? She turned to her mother for a hint as to who he was.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Agent Schmidt of the NSA."

"He protects people like you." Elise told her.

"People like me?"

"With abilities. Powers." Schmidt clarified. "I know about your powers. How you can make anyone see what you want. I'm assuming that's how you escaped the kidnapper."

"Well...yeah. I just had to create a fake me and hide."

"Do you think you can recreate the scene with your abilities?" He asked once again.

Penny looked to he mother, to see if it was okay. Schmidt was still a stranger.

"People with powers have been going missing." She told her.

"And you think this is linked to that?" She looked at both of them.

"Your encounter may be the only lead we got." Schmidt said.

"Okay." Penny nodded. She then concentrated and the room became the street in front of the animal shelter. Schmidt took in notes.

"The car's plate number is blank." He noted.

"I didn't really get a good look at it. Sorry." Penny apologized.

"It's fine, Miss Forrester." He assured. "At least we have our suspect. I'll be able to send a detailed description back to HQ and we can locate him from there."

When it was clear he had what he needed, Penny let the scene disappear and return to the living room.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Penny asked.

"He's told me that in order to keep you safe they're going to take you to a sort of boarding school." Elise replied.

"Just until this whole thing blows over. You'll be with other kids like you and you'll be trained on how to fight and use your abilities."

"What about my mom?"

"Originally you were suppose to be picked up tomorrow, but I think we should leave as soon as possible. Can't risk the possibility of someone attacking you or your family." Schmidt said. "You should pack what you need and I'll take you to headquarters. From there, someone can take you to S.B Williams Hall and we can relocate your mother to a safer location."

"Relocate me?" Elise blinked. "I don't understand."

"This man attacked your daughter. He may use you to get to her."

"He's got a point mom." Penny sided with Schmidt. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

Elise nodded understandingly. "I see. We'll get our things."

"What about my pets?" Penny asked. "Can't I take them with me?"

Schmidt looked at the girl. "We can keep them with your mother, but we cant take them to the school."

"But..." Penny tried to protest.

"They'll be fine with me and I can handle them." Elise assured.

She didn't want to abandon her pets, especially Bolt. But taking them to some secret government superhero school maybe wasn't a good idea. How could she take care of them there?

"Okay. But you promise to take care of them?" Penny said to her mother.

"I will." Elise kissed her daughter's forehead and then told her get packing.

While the two females packed, Schmidt had to inform the NSA of the change of plans involving the Forresters.

* * *

 **AN: This could be my longest chapter ever.**

 **The school's name is a reference to the directors of the four films.**

 **And I will be making more superhero story references or ideas. So far, I kinda have an X-Men thing going and a TASM thing for Hiro.**

 **The supers being hunted down is meant to be inspired by Heroes.**

 **And yeah, Wilbur gets his powers from his mom's side. Made sense seeing as her side of the family seems inhuman-ish. You'll get me later.**

 **Also my vision of Maya is meant to be like Tip from Home.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	3. Early Starts and Long Drives

**Location: NSA, LA Base**

Penny hoped that S.B Williams would have more decent living quarters. Her room at the NSA base was quite uncomfortable. The girl exited her room and followed the guard to the exit.  
Up front there were two cars. One would take her to the school and the other was to take her family to a safe house or something. Somewhere safe where her attacker from yesterday wouldn't find them, hopefully.  
They were nice enough to give her a few minutes to say goodbye.

Currently, Penny was hugging her mother, who was returning the gesture.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Elise asked.

"I'll be fine mom." Penny assured. "Think of it as boarding school and once school break comes, I'll be running through the door ready for that big ol' holiday feast." Her Tennesseean accent kicking in.

Elise smiled. Seeing Penny be positive was enough to ease her worries. Of course she still worried. How could she do her job as a mother if she couldn't keep her daughter in sight? But she trusted the NSA and she trusted them to keep her daughter out of harm's way. Otherwise they'll be dealing with a very pissed off mother.

Bolt barked when Penny came to him.

"Hey, silly doggy." She smiled as she scratched the back of his ears. She knew the look he was giving her all to well. It was the same look he gave her everyday when she had to leave the studio. "I know you don't want me to go, but I have to Bolt."

The whimper he gave her broke her heart. For so long she had wanted to be like normal kids and have fun with her pet. When that finally happened, she never would've thought it would end. She also realised she wasn't normal to begin with. What she could do, no one else could. As far as she knew anyway. But her skills were still considered unique. All she really knew about supers was that the world had mixed feelings about them. Some people saw them as gods, others saw them as threats, but being one herself, she knew that supers could be just as normal as those without powers.

"I have to go, Bolt." She said. "I promise I'll be back before you know it. You promise to take care of everyone while I'm gone." She said.

Although the canine was sad to see Penny go, something he wished he'd never have to experience again, he wanted to make her proud and he was going to take his given task seriously. He couldn't wait to see Penny come home and be greeted happily by the family he had promise to protect. In response, Bolt barked cheerfully at her.

"That's my good boy." Penny said and gave him a final scratch. The red head got up and headed to her designated ride.

Once in the car, Penny looked out the back window and watched until her family was out of sight. She wondered how long it would be until she saw them again.

"I can only imagine how hard that must've been." Schmidt said once Penny turned around in her seat.

"It's not the first time I had to say goodbye like that."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like that at the studio. They never let me take Bolt home and I had to say goodbye to him everyday."

"Harsh. Why wouldn't they let you take your dog home?"

"They believed that if Bolt thought everything was real, he'd believe it was real and so it made a more realistic experience when watching the show."

"Wow. Show business. They do just about anything to get ratings. I never thought that they'd keep a kid from their pet in order to do so." Schmidt said in disbelief. "How did they even pull it off?"

Penny went silent. "Well...they did have a little help. Not that they knew."

Schmidt raised an eyebrow. "You're saying that you changed his perspective of reality?"

"I guess you could call it that. The first time I tried it, it was like I was really living it. But then it just became an attempt to make the times I had with Bolt real." She admitted.

"That desperate, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How exactly do your powers work. I know it's illusion, but what's the extent of it? Who sees it and all that?"

She never gave much thought on who saw what when it came to her ability. She always just saw it as people see what she wants them to.

"Sometimes I can do just the one person or the whole room. It depends. I never thought about it before. Since no one said anything on set, I figured only Bolt and I saw it."

"As far as I know, your old studio, none of them ever reported anything out of the ordinary happening. There was that fire a few years ago, but I heard the dog accidentally caused it."

"It was a stunt double to replace Bolt when he was missing. The dog had the look, but not the skill."

"At least things turned out fine after that. Everyone recovered."

"Everyone was lucky." She probably was the luckiest. When everyone had gotten out, she was still trapped inside. Not even her illusions could save her. That was one of the times she truly knew the difference between fantasy and reality. She couldn't focus and anything she conjured up became distorted. Thankfully Bolt found her when he did and didn't give up on her. Despite the situation, she doubted she'd ever felt more relieve and happy then seeing Bolt across the debris.

"So how long till we get there?" Penny asked.

"Should be a couple of hours. They didn't want it to be close to any kind of civilization." Schmidt answered.

"So it's in the middle of nowhere?"

"Affirmative. It's an old unused base. Guess they thought it was time to use the old thing and give it another run."

"Please tell me it's not going to be like the base we were just at." Penny said, secretly begging it wasn't.

Schmidt chuckled. "Oh don't worry Miss Forrester. It's living quarters are quite tolerable. And I hear you can decorate your room as you like. Depending your roommate isn't concerned about your choice of decor."

"Roommate?!" Penny's eyes widened with surprise.

* * *

 **Location: Metroville, Parr residence**

The reaction the Parr children had to the news of attending a school for supers was taken quite well.

Dash was stoked about the idea, saying at his current school he didn't have any real competition because everyone he went up against would never really beat him in running based sports. Basically, he was excited about the idea of having real competitions.

Violet, however, was more mature about it. She had her doubts. One hand, she didn't want to change schools again. She had gotten use to being at Western View and she finally had friends there. But on the other hand, this was a school for people like her. All her life she had wanted to fit in and be accepted for what she was. Maybe S.B Williams could give her the normal high school experience she had wanted. Her life at Western View could be considered normal, but she was only being asked to be half of who she was. The half that was easily accepted into society.

Violet stood up front, eyeing the car that was to take her away from this life. She understood the reason for all this. It was to keep her and Dash safe. At least she had some family with her, even if that family member was Dash. It wasn't often they were on the same page and as siblings, fighting with each other was part of the job description. Still, the two would always be there and watch out for each other.

A hand fell on her shoulder and Violet turned to her mother's familiar face. She was smiling warmly and it made Violet feel a little good inside.

"Hey, don't think and don't worry." Helen simply told her.

Violet smiled at her mother's words. She always knew what to say to her.

"And keep your brother out of trouble." Helen added.

Violet laughed. "I will, mom. I will." She promised and gave her mother one last hug before entering the car.

"Do you think there'll be other people with the same abilities as us?" Dash asked once the car began to drive.

"I don't know." Violet shrugged, placing her earbuds in and selecting a song from her playlist.

"Speed is a common power." Lillian told the boy, her eyes not leaving the road.

"So there are more like me? I bet I'm faster than all of them." He said confidentially.

"I doubt it, young Parr. Some of these guys are older and had their powers longer. The usual case is your powers develop over time. Then again, I did see in your file, your speed appeared about the time you could crawl. So you might have a chance."

"Sweet." Dash grinned, glad he had a possibility of taking down his competition.

"What could one say about invisibility?" Violet asked, taking one earbud out so she could hear the conversation.

"Invisibility is one of those rare powers. There are several who could become transparent, but we just can't see them." Lillian said jokingly.

"Ha! I get it." Dash laughed and Violet only rolled her eyes.

"Of course we'd get a joker." Violet said.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss." The driver said.

"She's always like that." Dash told her. "You're lucky you're not me. Because if I said it, I'd be sandwiched between the car window and a forcefield."

"I know the whole sibling deal." Lillian gave a nod. "My brothers use to gang up on me as a kid. I would've love to had powers to show them whose boss."

While Dash and Lillian exchanged stories, Violet tuned them both out. Putting her music a little louder so she wouldn't hear them talk. She looked at the messages her friends were giving her and Violet knew she had to lie to them. The life of a super was hard. You had to go to extreme measures to keep your identity safe and had to be careful with who you'd choose to place in your trust circle.

All Violet replied with was that she got accepted to some boarding school and that outside contact was prohibited. In a way that was the truth. Their headed location was off grid and if she wanted to contact someone, it would have to be someone on location. All she could really contact was Dash and he didn't really understand the mind of a teenage girl and she didn't exactly understand the mind of a twelve year old boy.

Maybe she might make friends there. Seeing as everyone would be on the same page with little to hide concerning their abilities, it shouldn't be a challenge.

The drive was long. After leaving the city, they saw very few establishments. It even went to the point where it just seemed they weren't moving at all.

"You two are probably going to be popular there." Lillian suddenly said.

"And why is that?" Violet asked.

"Your parents are practically superhero royalty. Once people put two and two together you'll be the talk of the school." Lillian answered.

"Great." Violet said sarcastically. Standing out wasn't her thing. Sure, she was comfortable around people now, but having people talk about her was another thing. Just the thought of walking in the room and have people talk about her made her uneasy.

"That's so cool." Dash exclaimed. "My fans probably want to see some super speed action. I should practice giving out autographs."

"Maybe you should work on being less of a show off." Violet said.

"You're jealous because I'm more popular than you are." Dash retorted.

"Yeah...that's the reason. I'm not the one with my head in the clouds thinking they're the most important person in the universe."

Lillian laughed as the two siblings quarrelled. The two may have had super powers, but seeing them like this just showed that they were just like any normal set of siblings.  
They'd fight and argue over little things, but at the end of the day they were still a family and would love each other no matter what.

"Are we there yet?" Dash moaned, snapping Lillian from her thoughts.

"It's gonna be a while. So just sit back and relax." She said.

* * *

 **Location: San Fransokyo, Lucky Cat Cafe**

"Hold it." Hiro interrupted.

The NSA agent, who revealed his name was Dave Saunders, blinked when the boy stopped him.

"You're saying that I not only have telekinesis, but I may also have other powers?" Hiro clarified.

"As I was saying. Like every other known super, they're born with their powers. Some cases, they don't develop their skills until later on in life. Such as your telekinesis. Your other skills you've already begun to show."

"I'm pretty sure I would've already known if I had powers." Hiro said matter of factly.

"So you're aware that you have advanced intellect and mechanical intuition?" Dave asked.

"What?" Hiro said confused.

"Advanced intellect can be defined as having an IQ much higher than the human's average IQ. Mechanical intuition means one has a high understanding of machinery and the way they function." Baymax defined.

Hiro blinked at the robot and then back at the man.

"Your robot basically just defined them. Except on a super scale, one with advanced intellect and or mechanical intuition doesn't really need to study in order to understand. I bet you just pick up a book and instantly understand what they're talking about. You don't even need a dictionary to define some of the words you've never heard of because you simply just knew the definition. And when you look at a machine, you know exactly what makes it tick."

He was speechless. Hiro had to think about whether or not Dave was right. Unfortunately he was. When he was three in and a half, he had managed to finish Tadashi's robotics project and even improved it. During that moment, he had never once learned about laws of robotics. All he knew was that this piece was suppose to go there and this connected with that and so on.  
And during pop quizzes when he was in school, Hiro had successfully managed to score one hundred percent on all of them and they usually had questions no one recalled learning.  
Could all of that been because he had powers?

"But why would telekinesis just kick in now?"

"It could be an extension of your ability. As we've learnt, some supers can develop their abilities as time goes by. An example could be a speedster. If they ran fast enough, they could vibrate their molecules, allowing them to go through walls."

This was still all too much to take in. Yesterday he was just a normal kid who never would've thought he had powers and now, he was about to leave his home to go to some super school.

"Now." Dave stood up from his seat. "I've got a schedule to keep and if we want to make it to the rendezvous on time, I suggest we start going."

"Okay. Just let me say goodbye to my aunt one more time."

Dave rolled his eyes, but let the boy give a final farewell.

"You got five minutes." He said.

Hiro nodded and came to his aunt in the cafe.

"I gotta go, aunt Cass." He told her.

"I wish you didn't." She dropped what she was doing and came over to her nephew.

"Me too." He told her. He had told the others that he had to be going away for a while. Their reactions were more confusion as Hiro didn't specify.  
Well he couldn't tell them he was attending some super school. It was made clear, those things had to be kept secret. He did trust them, but Dave stated the less they knew right now, the better. The man did assure him that once all this was over, he could go back home and do as he pleased. He even assured if things went out of hand with his abilities, they'd be here to fix it up. That had to be good right?

Cass and Hiro gave each other a tight hug. Guess neither were going to get that for a while.

"Maybe you should take Baymax. That way you'll have at least one friend." Cass said.

Hiro shook his head. "I think it's better he stays with you. At least you won't be alone."

"Oh Hiro." The woman failed to hold back her tears. When she found out he had to leave, the tears were an endless waterfall.

"Okay. I gotta go now." Hiro said over his aunt's shoulder. "And I'll be back."

Cass pulled back and wiped her tears away. She stepped back and looked over her nephew. He had grown so much, but no matter what, she could always see that little three year old who came to her door thirteen years ago.  
Hiro was so lost. He didn't understand what had happened and his curiosity had made her smile when he walked through the door and was so fascinated by everything in her home. The innocence he brought made her forget the tragedy that happened.

"Last hug." Hiro announced before pulling his aunt into another embrace and quickly let go. The boy grabbed his last bag and headed to the door.

"Be safe." Cass whispered as she watched Hiro walk out the door.

Dave was not really a conversationalist. Meaning the drive was mostly silent. There was the car radio playing and the occasional sound outside, whether it be a bird tweeting or the wind blowing. But it was silence between the two inside the vehicle.

"Are car rides always like this?" Hiro asked, hoping to kill his boredom somehow.

"Like what?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Silent." Hiro replied blankly.

"It depends on the passenger."

That could be a fair answer. Who knew who else had sat where he sat now? They could probably be obnoxious and talk non-stop.

"Do you drive supers around often?"

"Sometimes." Hiro noticed his tone was always the same as he spoke, clearly the man was not one to socialize. But he was curious and bored, so if he didn't say anything, then Hiro assumed it was fine.

"You'll always have a super who reveals themselves to the public and we're just meant to clean it up."

"Clean?"

"Erase memories, pay to keep the companies quiet, relocate families." Dave went on. "Not everyone accepts supers. You're lucky you weren't around during the super lawsuits."

"I heard about that. It was during the Golden Ages of supers. Back in 2023."

"Of course the kid with super smarts would know that." Dave said sarcastically.

Hiro only looked at him unamused. Why of all people did he have to be stuck with this guy as his escort? Didn't the NSA have more lively people?

"You guys seemed to know I was a super before I did. So how'd you know?" The teen crossed his arms.

"Our technologies allow us to locate supers and can also state their abilities. You use to just have the two powers and so security was low for you, but when your telekinesis appeared, security went up a notch."

"You guys were spying on me?! How did I not notice a bunch of guys in black suits?!"

"The NSA is more stealthy than that. We blend in and keep tabs."

"Okay." Hiro slowly nodded. It still made him uncomfortable knowing he had been watched throughout his life.

"But how did I even get my powers?" He asked.

"I wasn't informed of your super origins. But it's possible one of your ancestors are super and so the gene passed onto you."

Guess that makes sense, but he never heard of a super coming from his family and when he had bothered to look up a few years ago, he found nothing.

"Of course, it's possible that you're the first in your family to head into the next stage of evolution." Dave added.

Seeing as he didn't have any proof of other supers in his family line, that had to be it. So basically he was the strange one in his family.  
He could see family get togethers. Everyone explaining their talents, talents likes singing, painting, dancing. Oh, he could move stuff with his mind and also happens to be super smart.

He shook the thought away. He found out something extraordinary about himself. But he was still the same kid. Same old Hiro Hamada. Powers wouldn't make him different.

* * *

 **Location: Todayland, Robinson residence**

Carl had struggled getting Wilbur out of bed. Waking up early was not something Wilbur did.

"I'm up now." Wilbur groaned after having Carl attempt to wake him for the past fifteen minutes.

"Finally. Did you forget you're leaving for school today?" Carl said.

"Oh I remembered. I just wanted to catch a few more minutes of sleep."

"If you didn't wake up sooner, you'd be going there in your pyjamas."

"Touché." Wilbur said.

He only took an hour to get ready. Forty five of those minutes was spent fixing his hair. Keeping the glossy cow lick style wasn't easy. Masterpieces take time.

In the hallway, Wilbur could hear music playing and he knew very well where it was coming from. The boy entered his mother's music room just as the song finished.

"Okay, everyone. That's it for this song." Franny said. But to Wilbur all he heard was frog croaking.

"I'll always find you speaking frog weird." Wilbur admitted, startling his mother, but she smiled seeing her son.

"You know the frogs. They like the occasional frog speak." She chuckled. "I can't believe I'm losing my baby boy."

"I'm not a baby anymore." Wilbur defended. "And you're not losing me."

"I know. But I still sometimes see that little boy who use to short circuit every electrical device he could put his hands on." She placed a hand on his cheek.

His powers developed quite early, appearing before his first birthday. It became difficult as he would send small electric shocks at whoever held him. Franny remembered having to use rubber gloves just to change his diaper. Wilbur eventually stopped, but when the terrible twos came, one had to make sure not to piss him off, otherwise they'd have blackouts. Now, he was growing up, almost a man and he had full control of his powers. It was better he did, but sometimes Franny wouldn't mind relieving some of those crazy moments when Wilbur had little control.

"Lets just hope you all can live without me. With me gone, no one can bring the power back up every time one of dad's inventions causes power outages."

Franny laughed. "I'm sure we'll survive. But it'll be different not having you around."

"You know what dad says..."

"Keep moving forward." They said in unison.

"You better get going." Franny sighed.

"Bye mom." Wilbur hugged her and Franny held tight and gave him endless amounts of kisses on both cheeks. She didn't want to let him go.

"Okay, mom." Wilbur tried to pull away. He knew what she meant by the gesture, but it wasn't his favourite of her affectionate gestures. Mainly because he didn't like being smothered and lacking oxygen.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. Franny then flicked at his cowlick and gave a small smile.

Wilbur walked out of the music room and almost ran into his father.

"I see you escaped your mother's death grip." Cornelius joked.

"I think she surrendered too easily." Wilbur said. He usually had to pull harder to get away or someone had to save him from her. "Is me going away that bad?"

Cornelius wasn't sure what to tell his son. When the NSA agents had told him of what was happening with supers, it worried him as a father. Half his family were supers. They possessed skills that showed they were the next stage of human evolution and someone was taking them one by one.

"I don't really understand the whole super ordeal, but I know that whatever is happening is serious." Cornelius placed a hand on his shoulder.

Wilbur nodded slightly.

"Now, promise me while you're there, you won't cause trouble." Cornelius smirked.

"Pfft...come on, dad. When have I ever caused trouble?" Wilbur laughed.

"Do you really want me to answer?" Cornelius asked sarcastically.

The boy only smiled cockily as he headed out. The inventor wondered when would he be able to see his boy again. He hoped it'd be sooner then later.

When Wilbur got into the car, he jumped when he saw his Uncle Art beside him.

"Woah! What are you doing here?!" He asked startled, hoping he was just here to say goodbye and not to tag along. Please anything but tag along.

"They asked me to teach at this new school of yours. They thought that me having the ability to mimic anything I see would come in handy." Art explained.

Come on!

He did love his uncle, but if he had to listen to one of his stories of how his pizza saved the universe, he'd jump out of this vehicle.

As the car started, Art began to speak.

"You know? I just remembered when my supreme meat lovers saved the planet Narvaak from destruction." Art began.

Wilbur groaned and sank in his seat. This was going to be a long long drive.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, the timeline is set in the MTR timeline, if you're confused. Think of it as not all cities have been modified to look like Todayland.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	4. Roommates

**Location: S.B Williams Hall**

Up ahead, one couldn't see much of anything. Just a whole lot of... well...wood. Just miles and miles of trees. It did beat the desert scene, but just like that, it's effect wore off.

After his chat with Dave, the rest of the trip fell to silence. Hiro looked out the window and could see a whole lot of trees up ahead. The car seemed to be heading right for it.

"What are you doing?!" Hiro asked alarmed, backing as far as he could in his seat.

"Relax." Dave said calmly and pressed a few buttons.

Before they could crash, a doorway revealed itself and the car just drove right into it.

"High tech." Hiro murmured.

"Thought a genius like you would've figured that out." Dave joked.

"A lot of this is all pretty new to me." Hiro stated.

"Fair enough." Dave nodded. He parked the car and after letting himself out, he opened up Hiro's door.

"Are the formalities necessary?" Hiro said sarcastically.

Dave simply shrugged. "You better grab your gear and check in. Just hop in the elevator and head to the first floor. They'll give your information there."

Hiro examined the parking lot and noted how no one else was there. Surely there should be more people. There couldn't so few supers.

"How come we're the only one's here?" He asked, grabbing his belongings.

"They probably took another entrance, came early or late." Dave replied. "Supers are from all over the place. Some probably took a plane to get here."

Hiro farewelled Dave and headed to the elevator. It wasn't like he'd be here forever, right? Just until things die down. They said it was a school. Not some lab where they test on people. That's against the law, isn't it? Hiro shook the thoughts from his head. He didn't need to put more worries in his head about all this.

* * *

Compared to his room back home, this one was slightly smaller.

It was suppose to room two people?  
It sorta reminded him of school camp, how people were placed in cabins. He wondered if he'd get along with this roommate of his. He was going to be stuck with him for a while.

Wilbur threw his bag onto one of the beds and walked out to the window. Immediately he could tell the image outside was fake. Despite it being so clear it was like it was real, he could sense the electricity from it. Just an image. That and they were underground too. Doubt one could get an image of a starry night sky when you're several feet under.

At least he wasn't rooming with his uncle. That car ride was torturous. Wilbur swore he had repeated the same story more than twice.

Wilbur heard footsteps outside and shrugged it off, heading into the bathroom. To think he had to share this with someone. The teen turned on the tap and washed his face with the cool water. He figured he'd be good after a good night's rest.

He had been in that car forever. At least long enough, he wanted to get up. There had been pitstops for bathroom breaks and quick snacks, but the long trip did make him exhausted.

So this was the A Wing and Hiro was looking for room 113. Hiro was about to place the key in when he saw the door was opened. He raised an eyebrow and slowly pushed the door open. The room was still dark, but the bathroom light was on. Someone clearly didn't catch the roommate part. Hiro carefully placed his bag on the ground and slid against the wall towards the bathroom door. When the figure walked out, Hiro tried tackling him to the ground, but as soon as his hand touched the other guy's shoulder, Hiro was pulled forward and then pinned to the ground.

"And I thought I came here to stay out of trouble, not get attacked on my first night." They said with humor.

Hiro struggled in the other boy's grasped. Clearly he misinterpreted something. The boy didn't sound like a threat. Merely he was defending himself. But he still didn't understand why he was here.

" What are you doing in here?" Hiro asked, trying to free himself from his grasp.

"I take it we're roomates."

"What?!" There's something Dave failed to mention.

"I'm guessing it's their way to save space."

"Whatever. Can you get off me now?" Hiro asked.

"You gonna try to attempt to tackle me again?"

Hiro frowned, but the boy still got off him and helped him up.

"Names Wilbur by the way. Wilbur Robinson." He introduced himself and went over to flick the light switch.

"Wait! As in Wilbur Robinson, son of Cornelius Robinson?" Hiro said astounded, recognising the boy as the light went on.

"Yeah." Wilbur said as if it was nothing. He's heard that "son of Cornelius" thing many times. So many, that it doesn't move him. "Now that we know my heritage, I think it's fair you at least tell me your name, seeing as we'll be rooming together for a while."

"Ahh...right. I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

"Hiro? Were your parents being literal when naming you?" Wilbur snickered.

"Are you in any position to be mocking my name, Wilbur?" Hiro said sarcastically.

Wilbur stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Touché." He said. "So what kind of EVO are you?" Wilbur asked, leaning against the closest, empty desk.

EVO was another term for supers, but most people preferred the latter.

"Honestly. I don't really know. The whole being a super thing is new to me." Hiro admitted.

Wilbur pushed himself up a bit and cocked his head. "You have to at least know what your powers are? It's not exactly rocket science."

"I recently found out I'm telekinetic. But it turns out I've also had enhanced IQ and mechanical intuition."

"Sounds like you're one smart guy." Wilbur noted, giving a nod.

Since discovering what he was and what he could do, Hiro didn't seem so sure he was. Everything it seemed he was, was because of an evolution in his being.

"What can you do?" He asked, moving the subject away from him.

"Electrokinesis." Wilbur replied. "Or in simpler terms, power to produce and manipulate electricity."

"I know what it means." Unfortunately.

"Okay Mr. Smartypants." Wilbur smirked.

"Ha ha." Hiro laughed sarcastically.

Despite the teasing, they did seem to get along. Hiro wasn't sure how he perceived Wilbur. The guy was cocky and easy going, but he also seemed way to full of it. As long as they stayed on good terms, it didn't look like any one was going to get a karate chop in the ass. The two boys did spend the time getting to know each other and Wilbur didn't seem to mind talking about his father when Hiro asked.

"Maybe when this is all over, I'll see if I can get dad to see ya." Wilbur promised.

"Really?" Hiro's eyes widened excitedly.

* * *

In another room in the building, two girls had a less violent approach. Penny had arrived much earlier than Violet and the redhead wasn't sure if she was going to like her roommate or not. She was an easygoing person and making friends for her wasn't hard. But she was going to be rooming with this person for a while and who knew what would happen if they didn't get along.

Her view of reality wasn't always accurate. Sometimes it'd take her a minute to realize she was back in the real world. Now, she was sure as her powers hadn't been in use since that night.  
Penny hadn't bothered to unpack yet. She wanted to wait until her roommate arrived. Hey, what if they were picky?

Dash's room was in a different section to Violet's. The girl figured they were going by age or something. Sharing a room wasn't foreign to her. Until they were old enough, her and Dash did have to share a room. The only difference between now and then was that she had no idea who she'd be rooming with. Did the sibling rule apply where "this is my side and this is your side"?  
The second Violet entered her room, she found herself being greeted by whom she assumed was her roommate. The girl seemed a little enthusiastic, reminding Violet of Kari in a sense.

"Hi!" The girl said. "I'm Penny." She held out her hand.

"Violet." She gave a small smile and shook Penny's hand.

So far so good. Both girls thought.

"Didn't you use to be on that TV show with that super dog?" Violet asked, after taking a good look at her new roommate and then proceeded to unpack her things.

"I'm that recognizable?" Penny laughed.

"When you're the awkward girl in the corner, you basically notice everything." Violet gave a smile.

Violet had seemed to recognized her and Penny couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something familiar about the other girl too.

"You use to watch Bolt?" She asked.

"No." Violet shook her head. "My brother did. Had a major crush on your character."

"Really?" Penny shook her head and laughed.

"Well...until they replaced you after the second season."

"Everyone seems to think it was better with me around. But you have one near death experience and you suddenly see things differently."

"I know that feeling." Violet gave a nod, recalling the plane exploding several years back.

"Have you been on TV or something, cause I swear I've seen you before somewhere?" Penny asked.

"I've gotten more attention then I'd like." Violet admitted.

"Not the centre of attention type?" Penny laughed.

"You could say that. Let's just say, I like to be invisible." She said enhancing on the last word. She didn't have to worry about revealing herself here. Which was nice. At Western View, she always had to be careful, but here at S.B.W she didn't need to worry. Everyone else here was super, so she could be a little careless with her powers. Unless it was rule, but until she was sure, why not embrace it.

"I take it from that invisibility is what you do and in the literal sense." Penny raised an eyebrow.

"That and forcefields."

"Now I know where I've seen you." Penny said in realization. "I mean you had the mask on, but I'm pretty sure you're Invisigirl, as in the Incredibles!"

"You got that right." Violet half smiled. "So what do you do?" She asked.

"Do you have a favourite place?" Penny asked.

"Is this a mind reader trick?" Violet questioned.

"Please, I can't read minds. Just tell me."

"I enjoy the park." Violet shrugged. Well, she enjoyed any place she could have peace and quiet.

"Like this?" Penny said and the room suddenly became like Central Park.

"Woah!" Violet exclaimed. "Are you some kind of teleporter?" It all looked too real. The the many people being with their families, boat racing, biking and etc.

Penny let the illusion dissolve and they were back in their room. "No. I just create illusions. They seem real, but the way it works is that it's all in your head."

"That sure beats invisibility."

"It has it's ups and downs. But I wouldn't mind being invisible. Fans and all." The red head smiled.

Violet laughed lightly. "You could always make them see someone else. But I guess with all that attention being invisible seems easier."

"My powers don't effect everyone. I can only make illusions to a few before it..."

"It becomes too much." Violet finished, nodding in understanding.

Supers were still considered underdeveloped under eighteen. They had limits such as only using their abilities for a certain amount of time before it drains them, they'd take hits quicker when in battle. Their powers were still developing.

"Yeah." Penny nodded. "But hey, we will be safe here and they are gonna teach us how to use them."

"For once we won't have to hide who we are."

"It'll just be like we're normal."

"If you call a school full of supers normal. Then yeah, normal."

Both girls laughed at that. But it was true, no one here had to hide who they really were. They would just get to be a bunch of normal teenagers.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

In a dark room, a man was currently cuffed by zero point energy. He was one of the NSA agents. Although, no one would notice his absence as his kidnapping was still recent.

The guard in charge was currently turning the knobs on the control and that caused the agent to tense in pain as shocks went through his body. He refrained from yelling. Anyone else would've definitely screamed at the amount he was being exposed to. The pain eventually ceased when heels could be heard making contact with the cold hard floor.

Whoever it was, must've been the mastermind behind the whole missing supers ordeal. Probably wanted information on locations of supers. He was trained never to tell, even till he receives his final blow. He was sure if he told, it'd be a worse fate.

"Ah...agent William." A familiar voice greeted. "I hope you've enjoyed our facilities." They said with a sense of humour.

"It's been real...shocking." He landed between each word. "Figures it'd be you behind all this."

"You were the one who knew my true back story." The woman said. "So are we gonna do this the hard way or are you going to cooperate?"

"Go to hell, bitch." He spat.

The woman seemed unaffected by his insult, but still directed the guard to shock him. William's screams soon echoed throughout the room. Unfortunately, they'd be unheard as the location was deserted with no sign of other life for miles.


	5. First Days Are Never Easy

**Location: Hiro and Wilbur's Room**

Their first day had finally arrived. There wasn't much of a break in between. Basically they arrived at S.B Williams and had the weekend off. Mostly, that was spent rearranging their rooms to their likings and even a tour around the facilities. Hiro felt like he was in a military compound than an actual school. Wilbur told him that's just how the NSA was, clearly showing that the boy was more familiar with this than Hiro. The kid did know about his powers since he was born.

The alarm went off to wake the two boys, but both just moaned in their sleep and remained in their half-sleep state. Neither were morning birds. Wilbur was currently laying on his front, his hand hanging off his bed and was snoring loudly. Hiro could have him beat as he was just as loud. Thank goodness for sound proof rooms or people would be complaining.

The alarm then went off again and this time much louder, that it shocked the boys awake.

"What's with the alarm?" Hiro yawned and wiped the drool off his chin.

"Dad's invention. Since it's impossible to wake me up." Wilbur rubbed his eyes.

"That's what Aunt Cass says about me." Hiro stifled a laugh.

"Maybe that's why they roomed us together. Cause we're both such heavy sleepers." Wilbur laughed and headed to the bathroom.

"Wait a minute!" Hiro said suddenly. "Why do you get the bathroom first?"

"Cause I do." Wilbur replied.

"Come on! We've been roommates for two days and you spent more time in there than my Aunt getting ready for a formal event." Hiro stated. Why would someone need to be in there for so long. Clearly he isn't taking long in the shower, since the hit water was still working when he went in. Then again, the shower could've fixed itself after Wilbur was done since Hiro could hear the shower turn off and Wilbur wouldn't come out for another hour or so.

"It takes time to look this good." Wilbur smirked and locked the bathroom door before Hiro could say anymore.

This was the son of Cornelius Robinson?

Since Wilbur was going to be a while, Hiro decided to look over his schedule again. Just to make sure.

He had Robotics Theory first, followed by Mechanical Engineering. Each class two hours long. In the afternoon he had Field Theory. Must be in relation to being a super, that was followed by a break. His last class for the day was Mental Control. What did that mean? Super class obviously, but Mental Control?

Well, he'll find out soon enough.

* * *

 **Location: Cafeteria**

"I'm going to assume that was your brother." Penny said. Both girls had gotten their breakfast when they ran into Dash. He nearly had a spaz attack when he recognised Penny.

"Told you he had a crush on you." Violet laughed.

The pair sat down at an empty table and began eating their eggs and bacon.

"I'm glad they give us actual food and not some weird slop." Penny said. Part of her was expecting half-cooked oatmeal that tasted like cardboard.

"Maybe they knew they were dealing with kids and a lot of us are picky eaters." Violet thought.

Penny nodded to that. The NSA had said they were going to keep them safe. Feeding them gruel would definitely poison them and that meant they failed at their one job. The chatter in the cafeteria reminded them of their old schools. It was almost the same. Kids lining up to grab their meal and then going off to find somewhere to sit. Difference was that some kids were using their powers and there were guards stationed at the exits. Most people had already made more than enough friends. Violet was thankful she had Penny as a friend. Both girls understood each other for the need of a normal life, but still accepted that their version of normal was different from the rest.

Penny was even thankful not many people reminded her of her past on Bolt. Sure, she gave a few autographs, but no one hassled her. Maybe because they feared the guards or they understood the want to be normal. Either way, she was glad.

Thanks to Dash, some people even knew who Violet was. She wasn't happy about the attention she got. People whispered excitedly when they saw her. Some were negative about her family returning as supers.

"Okay, dude! You don't need forty five minutes to style your hair." A boy nearby said.

"Just because the mop look works for you, doesn't mean everyone else agrees." His companion said.

They sat at the same table as the girls and Wilbur gave a smirk in their direction before turning back to Hiro.

Hiro rolled his eyes at Wilbur. "You think you're going to get anywhere by just smiling at them?" He said sarcastically.

"You gotta lure them in."

Hiro glanced at the girls across from them before turning back to Wilbur. "They don't seem interested."

"They're not the only girls out there." Wilbur shrugged.

"Of course this place would have the cocky full of it kind." Violet said picking at her food.

"At least he's cute." Penny smiled.

"But the cute ones are the ones you have to watch out for." Violet grinned.

The two girls laughed at the comment. In a way it was true.

* * *

 **Location: Grade 10 Chemistry, Room 18, Sector B**

As their teacher explained the atomic weight of different metals, the students took down his notes. This class was a little more advanced than back at ordinary school. Their teacher was explaining slowly, so they could keep up and was more than happy to explain anything chemistry related so his students understood.

Penny was writing everything down. Back home, her chemistry class was still learning their periodic table. So she was clearly behind. The boy next to her was the same kid who smirked at her and Violet at breakfast. He didn't seem to be taking as many notes as Penny. He didn't even look like he was paying attention.

"Robinson?!" Their teacher called and the boy looked up.

"Atomic weight of silver?"

"107.9 AMU." Wilbur replied.

The teacher nodded and then went to ask the next student.

"Are you some sort of super genius?" Penny whispered.

Wilbur faced her. "No. I just have a dad who rubs off on me." He said.

"I just assumed..." She trailed off.

"That my power is super brain? No." He shook his head. "Otherwise I wouldn't be in this class."

"Forrester! Robinson!" Both looked up startled. "Anything you two like to share?" The teacher asked, eyeing both of them.

"We were just discussing the work." Wilbur said convincingly.

"Alright. But if you have questions or something to share in relation to the work, please share it with the class and not keep it to yourselves." The two nodded. "Good. Now, Penny. The atomic weight of mercury?"

Penny went speechless. She didn't know.

"Ahh..." She bit her lip nervously and then looked to her notes for help. Everyone in the class staring at her. Chemistry was not her strongest subject. She noticed a piece of paper being carefully slid next to her.

 _"200.59 u 0.02 u"_ It read. Not sure what to do, Penny said that as her answer.

Everyone remained silent and looking to the teacher she saw him nod. "Correct." He then moved on to continue the lesson.

When the bell rang, Penny went to catch up to Wilbur. "I...I just wanted to thank you." She started. "You know...for giving the answer back there."

"Don't mention it." He said.

"And for also taking the fall when I was the one who technically got us in trouble." She added.

"I'm surprised it wasn't me this time." He laughed.

"Normally I wouldn't. But I get so lost in chemistry." Penny admitted. "I'm Penny, by the way." She introduced herself. Better he know her by her first name than last name. Their teacher had addressed them by their last name.

"Wilbur."

"Wilbur Robinson." Penny said quietly. "Wait. As in Cornelius Robinson's son? No wonder you knew the answers."

Wilbur laughed. "Like I said, he rubs off on me. I may not be as passionate in science as my dad is, but I still enjoy it to a degree. And am I suppose to assume you're the same Penny Forrester from Bolt or is that just a coincidence?"

"Yeah. That's me." Penny nodded. "And before you ask, I left the show because I wanted a normal life." She said.

"I wasn't gonna." Wilbur smiled at her.

Penny smiled back, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She then turned the opposite hallway from him and headed to her next class. She was thankful he helped her and was glad that she possibly had a friend in one of her classes. Both her and Violet had English together, but that wasn't on today. Well there was their super classes, but that was devided by age, so of course they'd be in the same class.

* * *

 **Location: Somewhere in S.B Williams**

All the sixteen division students made their way from the cafeteria, or wherever they were wandering about, to their first super lesson ever. A lot of them were excited. Glad to have an excuse to use their abilities. Others were nervous. Their reasons could be they feared their powers or knew what would happen if they used them to their full extent. Unlike their other classrooms, this room was more large and empty. The label on the door read _"Simulation Room"_. It wouldn't take much of a genius to figure out that the room would create some imaginative reality.

Their teacher was dressed like a commando and everyone knew this was going to be tough. Some of them liked the challenge.

"Single file!" He yelled. His voice was deep and loud. Enough to send chills down the teenagers' spines. The students quickly did as told, fear of seeing what would happen if they didn't follow quick enough. "Stand straight!" Their backs quickly straightened. "I'll be your Field teacher. I'm Sergeant Moran ( _More-an_ ), but you will address me as sir."

Someone snickered and caught Moran's attention. Instantly the man was in front of the snickering child and his snickers ceased.

"Something amusing?" He questioned.

The boy gulped. "No." He shook his head. Wilbur bet the kid was probably peeing himself now.

"No?" Moran raised an eyebrow.

"No, sir!" The boy yelled, hoping it would get the man off his case.

"Good. You're lucky it's only your first time. Next time I won't be as merciful. Is that clear to everyone else?" He eyed each of them individually.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone responded.

Hiro, Penny, Violet and Wilbur could tell this class was going to be a thrill ride. All four were ready to brace themselves for the next few hours and take it on the next time it came around.

"Before any of yous can be tested out on the field, you need to know the basics." Moran started. "You!" He stepped in front of Violet. "What's the first rule when out in the field?"

"To have a strategy?" She answered unsurely.

Moran nodded. "Good." He gave a nod. "Strategy. When out in the field, you analyse your surroundings, create a plan in your mind." He pointed to his temples. "You go in blind and it's catastrophe. You might not make it out alive. So you strategise if you want to live longer."

"Alright, Parr. Says here you've got invisibility and forcefield generation."

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"You're in enemy territory, the only way out is through a hallway of lasers. The off switch is at the other end of the room, beside the door. How do you get through?"

"I'd just turn invisible and walk through the lasers, making my way to the exit."

"So you're just going to assume that these lasers won't detect you invisible? What if they can sense temperature? Invisibility won't do you much good."

"Then I use a forcefield to break the switch. If timed right, I could hit the switch and the system will be turned off."

"You certainly know strategy. But even good strategies have flaws. Still, You did good, Parr."

"How about you Robinson?" He came in front of Wilbur. "What would you do?"

"Seeing that lasers require a battery source, I would just place a hand on the wall and short circuit the system."

"You kids seem to rely too much on your powers. How about we do a simulation without the use of your skills? Only use them if you really need to. Meaning, life or death situations."

"Since Parr and Robinson figured out a strategy, they go first." Moran walked over to a control and typed in a few things. A minute later, Wilbur and Violet were standing at the end of a hallway with lasers blocking their exit. The rest of the students watched from what looked like the room behind the mirror of an interrogation room.

"Keep in mind, if you touch these lasers, you could lose an arm." Moran informed. "So strategise carefully. This is a team exercise. Both of you need to make it out alive."

"He's kidding about the losing an arm and dying thing right?" Wilbur questioned.

"Something tells me he's not the joking type. So any ideas?" Violet asked, searching for options.

"Like I said, I'd short circuit..."

"NO!" Violet grabbed his hand before he could send a jolt of electricity through the wall. "He said not to use our powers." She reminded.

"What good is having powers if you can't use them?" Wilbur said annoyed.

"It could be to prepare us for times we can't rely on our powers." Violet rolled her eyes. "The lasers come off from all angles, so we just need to step through the gaps." Violet thought.

"So I take it you're flexible?"

"Well...when your mom's Elastigirl, you pick up a few things." She said. "What about you? Think you could pull it off?"

"I have a black belt in karate. I think I can handle this." He said. "So let's get this over and done with." He walked over and slid under the first laser. Violet following after. The first few lasers were just an over under manoeuvre. Soon they had to slide and flip over. They got to a group of four lasers, lined horizontally and it was their last barrier between them and the door.

"Okay, I'll hold you up while you do a handstand and you flip us over." Wilbur suggested.

"What kind of move is that?" Violet questioned.

"I saw it when my mom took us to some circus last year."

"You said you did karate, not trapeze." Violet crossed her arms.

"Same difference. Now quit whining and do it, unless you have a better idea."

Seeing as she had none besides using her powers, she gave in. Violet sighed and grabbed his hands. He held them flat and allowed Violet to do the hand stand. The whole time she was thinking, he better not drop her. When she saw she was taller then the wall, she flipped back down over it and when her feet were flatly on the ground, she tightened her grip on Wilbur as he did a jump flip over. It was quick, so he wasn't putting his weight on her.

"Alright, I admit that was cool." Violet said and she pressed the off switch. The room returned back to the empty simulation room.

"Not bad. You get a B."

"That was totally an A effort." Wilbur complained.

"Let's not anger him and just be glad we're done." Violet smirked.

"I guess I can live with that..."

"Violet." She said.

"I'm Wilbur."

Hiro watched as his roommate and some girl did the course. This was the level of skill they were at? And this was without powers. Who knew what they'd be like using them in combat.

Everyone was realigned and Moran came to a stop at Hiro.

"Telekinetic, I see." He said looking over from his list to Hiro. "How would you use your powers to take down an opponent?"

"I don't know." Hiro shook his head, making Moran raise an eyebrow.

"You don't know?"

"I guess I'd knock him out before he could touch me." All he knew he could do was make a pencil float. He'd seen on TV how telekinesis worked, they usually managed to pin the bad guy to a wall. But he didn't know how exactly to do it himself.

"You guess? You're clearly in need of training your powers. Never had to use them before?"

"No, sir." Hiro shook his head. He noticed people looking at him funny. So he wasn't like the rest of them who knew since birth he had abilities. There was nothing he could do about it.

They heard the bell ring and Sergeant Moran dismissed them. Hiro was more than eager to leave. He knew this was going to be like high school all over again. Where everyone looked at him odd, just because he was different.

"Hiro, wait up!" Wilbur called. "You okay there?" He asked. Wilbur wanted to make sure his roommate was okay before he ran off to his next class, which was maths. Not his favourite, but he didn't suck at it. There actually weren't many subjects he sucked at, but he didn't have to let people know that. He didn't want them to think he was a know it all like his father.

"I'm fine." Hiro said. But even he couldn't convince himself he was.

"Don't let a guy called _Moron_ make you feel bad. We're suppose to be here to learn how to use our powers."

"If you haven't noticed, everyone seems to know exactly how to use them. Everyone except me." Before Wilbur could say anything more, Hiro stormed off. He knew Wilbur meant well, but he just needed time to think.

* * *

 **Location: Library**

They had a surprisingly large library. These NSA guys must like to be informed. Hiro searched through the many books. Maybe one of them could tell him about his powers.

 _"Telekinesis."_

He knew his other abilities were just smarts and all he had to do was simply feed his brain information. That was easy. But with his telekinetic abilities, those he had no control over. He did find a small book on the basics of the ability. Hiro took it and sat down.

All it told him was that he had to focus. That sometimes they would be linked to his emotions. That wasn't helping him at all. It did say what he might be able to do. Lift objects with his mind, even people. What good is knowing that if he could barely lift a pencil with his mind?

"You're not going to get much information reading that." A girl's voice said.

Hiro looked over the corner of his book and saw the girl who had been partnered with Wilbur in their previous class was writing down notes and listening to music. He hadn't noticed she was sitting in front of him. He had been too caught up lately to notice things.

"I figured it would've." He admitted, but disappointment was clear when she was right about the book. Still, he kept at it and continued reading. It didn't take him long to finish the book. It was short and he only had to look at a page for a second to absorb it all in. Hiro peeked over the corner once more and saw the girl was still there. She didn't appear to notice he was staring. Her hair covered most of her face. He could see she had blue eyes though. They almost looked purple.

"Why don't you just take a picture? It'll last longer. Usually does." She said not looking up from her work.

"What?" Hiro blinked, lowering his book.

"You're staring." She pointed out.

"Oh. Sorry." He shook his head, scratching at his head.

Violet finally looked at him. "Hey," Hiro looked back at her. "You okay?"

"It's nothing. No big deal." Hiro denied.

"I know that move. You say it's nothing, but really there is something."

"Am I that predictable?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're frustrated, you're reading a book about telekinesis and you're telekinetic. That means you can't control your powers." When she saw the confused expression on Hiro, Violet elaborated. "I was paying attention in class. You practically notice everything when you're _invisible_."

Hiro figured she didn't mean invisible in a literal sense. But she was capable of invisibility. She wasn't the only one who paid attention.

"Does a pro like you have any tips?" He asked.

"And what makes you think I'm a pro?"

"Judging from class, you pretty much knew what you were doing. Or are you just all talk?"

"I've had my time out in the field. And as for tips, try to stay calm and your powers will least likely go out of control."

"Come again?"

"Powers are linked to your emotions. If you stress out they either don't work or crazy happens. If you're calm, your powers stay at bay. Usually."

"The book was right about the emotions then."

"Yeah, but with practice you can use them when you please. No need to be angry to protect yourself. Not to mention, powers act up on instinct. Kinda like a sixth sense."

"So you're saying if I'm in danger, my powers will just act up and save my ass?"

"That's the basic idea. Supers are more alert than the ordinary human. What do you expect when you're in the next stage of human evolution?" Violet rolled her eyes.

"You really know a lot." Hiro said.

"When the NSA has been on your ass for as long as you can remember, you learn things." Violet then got up and packed her things. "My name's Violet. By the way. Better you don't know me by my last name."

"Hiro." He smiled. "And I've heard all the Super _Hiro_ jokes."

"Hey." She smiled back. "As long as you don't pull any Ultra _Violet_ jokes or assume it's my favourite colour or flower, I won't."

"Fair deal." Hiro gave a nod and watched her leave.

* * *

 **Location: Division 1.6 Mental Control, Room 6, Sector C**

Their professor, a mind reader, by the name of Gwen Tenny. She was a much friendlier teacher than their previous. She even insisted they call her Gwen. She was quite tall and had a friendly face. She was either in her late twenties or early thirties. She even gave some of them the whole hippie vibe.

"Relax your mind." She instructed. "And feel all that power. Can you hear it calling?"

Wilbur kept looking at her questionably. He did do as instructed, but he wasn't getting it. He was either not doing it right or the woman was crazy.

Penny was just focusing on her notebook, making random doodles move about like a cartoon.

"Well done." Gwen said when she passed her.

The redhead wasn't sure what she did, but took it anyway. She had control of her powers, sometimes it did take her longer to tell the difference between illusion and reality, but that was with big things. A cartoon on her notebook was easy to tell it was fake. Unless her notebook suddenly became an iPad.

Violet just managed to create a small forcefield, but she was just waving her hand around.

"Use your mind." Gwen said and grasped her head. The gesture made Violet quite uncomfortable. Using her hands allowed her to guide her forcefields. It wouldn't cooperate with her mind. When the woman finally released her, Violet fixed her hair and she turned to Hiro, sitting across from her. The boy looked really focused on his pencil. It was easy to see as his eyebrows scrunched into one, frown lines were visible on his forehead and he wasn't aware of what has happening around him.

"You shouldn't focus on it too much." She said.

"Wha?" Hiro blinked.

Violet simply smiled. "You're forcing it. Don't."

"I wasn't aware we got a new teacher." Wilbur said, joining them.

Oh it was definitely no coincidence they were placed on the same table.

"But you're still better than _Trelawny_ over there." Wilbur gestured behind him.

Gwen was currently focusing on a group across the room.

"Give her a break. She's just doing her job." Penny said.

"She's clearly not doing it well. I'm completely loss on what she means and I'm sure I'm not the only one." Implying he meant the whole class. No one was really following.

"Maybe we'll get it after a few lessons." Violet shrugged.

"Which is better than my chances." Hiro mumbled. All three glanced at him and blinked. "You have better chance at controlling your powers than I do. I wasn't brought up into this."

"It's not like we got our powers on day one." Wilbur stated.

"At least you knew about them before coming here."

"You got a normal life though. We always had to watch our backs and be careful. You never had that worry." Violet said.

If only she knew about what it was like in high school for him. Then again, a bully wouldn't be as bad as the antisuper people or the government. "And now that I know about them, it's when people like us go missing. Once we get back out there, I'm screwed."

"But we're here until the whole thing blows over." Wilbur reminded.

"And they're teaching us how to use our powers." Penny added.

"Trying to." Wilbur corrected.

Violet shook her head and then returned to Hiro. "Just imagine the pencil floating, but don't force it." She instructed.

Hiro gave her a look, but figured he'd amuse them. All three were watching him. Hiro sighed and did what Violet said. He pictured the one in floating, not wanting it to, just imagining it and then...

"Well done, Hiro." Gwen congratulated.

He was surprised himself to see it floating. It wasn't for long though as it dropped back to the table. His mind had went elsewhere.

"Woah, I did it!" He exclaimed.

"Told you she was a better teacher." Wilbur smirked, winking at Violet.

"Figures you'd be a flirt." Penny cocked an eyebrow.

"When you're good looking like me, gotta take the chance." He smiled at her.

Violet rolled her eyes. "I appreciate the compliment."

"Thanks." She turned back to Hiro when he spoke.

"Don't mention it." She smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

* * *

 **AN: I'm really sorry for the late update on here. I usually write my stories on my iPad and when i tried copying and pasting it to Fanfiction, well...it wasn't cooperating. But I hope these last three chapters satisfy you and I am currently working on chapter six. Not sure when I'll upload it, but I'll try as soon as I can. Of course it'll be up on Wattpad, but I'm aware you need an account now to read stories and so I'll add it here for you guys who don't have an account.**

 **Also, I've put several references in this chapter, so feel free to guess. And I don't know how the American School System works, so hopefully this is fine, most of the system I used is the Australian system that I'm use to.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	6. Benefits of Video Games

**Location: Unknown**

Sweat and blood dripped from his body. She was getting nowhere with him and was getting furious. Curse the NSA for making their agents so strong in both body and mind. There had to be something to break him. They did have something, but it was still in the testing stage. Maybe now would be as good a time to use it. It may have been made to use on supers, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

One of the guards entered carrying a suitcase and the woman opened it, taking out a headset.

"What is that?" William asked, worry starting to come across his face.

"Oh, this thing? It's going to make you spill everything I want to know." She smirked, spinning the device in her hand.

* * *

 **Location: D16 Common Room**

As the days went by, S.B.W started to feel more and more like a normal school. Classes, hanging with friends, then doing homework. Yeah, the whole super ordeal was different, but they soon adjusted it to their daily routine.  
For Hiro, his powers had been improving. He was still a bit shaky, but he was improving. Especially with the help of his new friends. He had friends. Sure he had friends back in San Fransokyo, but they were Tadashi's friend and they were Tadashi's friend who accepted him into their group. Here, he made his friends on his own. Plus, they were his age and understood him. They even went along when he went on about high level science. He did spend most of his day attending college level classes, but at the end of the day, he'd join them for their super classes.

"During a stealth mission, depending on your abilities, how do you pass an enemy guard? Do you:  
a) Attempt to sneak pass them unnoticed?  
or b) Take them out from behind?" Violet read out the question from their Field Theory homework.

"This is one of those trick questions, isn't it?" Wilbur asked, staring at his paper.

"Only here there'd be different answers for each student." Hiro commented.

"Well, at least no one can cheat, because if you copied someone else, chances are, their powers are completely different from yours." Penny said.

"With illusion and invisibility, we could easily sneak past the guard unnoticed." Penny said. "I could just create an illusion to distract him and sneak by unnoticed."

"It would less likely alert others." Violet nodded.

"It just says one guard." Hiro pointed out.

The three of them blinked at him. Clearly he missed something.

Wilbur came over and threw his arm around Hiro. "I get the whole super thing is new to you, but have you watched or read about superheroes? There's never just one bad guy."

"You've been on how many stealth missions?" Hiro questioned.

"Does breaking into my dad's time lab count?" Wilbur joked.

"Do I even want to know?" Violet raised an eyebrow at him.

"I bet he'd tell us any way." Penny laughed. But she did enjoy hearing his stories. They were interesting and she'd willingly admit it.

"As great as it sounds. We've got homework to finish first." Violet said.

"You sure know how to spoil fun." Wilbur said blantly.

"Once we get this done, you can tell all the stories you want." Violet said.

"I agree with Vi." Hiro said, getting away from Wilbur's grasp. "It'll pile up if we hold out. Plus, this is the most interesting homework I've ever had."

"Dude, you're such a nerd." Wilbur smirked, rolling his eyes.

The group laughed and continued on with their work, with the occasional conversation.

* * *

 **Location: Lucky Cat Cafe, San Fransokyo**

Saying she missed her nephew was an understatement. Cass couldn't stand that Hiro wasn't coming through the door anytime soon. Every time the bell rang, she would get her hopes up, hoping the NSA would return her nephew. Since he left she hadn't heard from him. She understood that she couldn't contact him, but not knowing if he was okay or not was driving her insane.

"My scanners sense you are depressed." Baymax said, entering the room with his usual waddle.

"Oh don't worry Baymax." She brushed the robot off. "I just miss Hiro, that's all." The woman smiled. No point in convincing him otherwise. As useful as Baymax was, he had a tendency to make sure everyone was one hundred percent with themselves. Sometimes his nursing could annoy you. She recalled when Hiro caught a fever sometime last year and Baymax would not leave his side. It was fine for a few hours until Hiro was finally sick of it and threatened to deactivate him for the duration of his current sickness. Of course he was thankful when Baymax's treatments shortened his time of being sick. But Hiro would never admit that.

"Do you know when Hiro will return?" Baymax asked.

Cass shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't." She sighed. "I just hope he is okay. Wherever he is."

"Hiro was in good health last time I scanned him. But his emotions were unclear."

It did make Cass feel a little better about how Hiro was when he left. But she couldn't understand what was going on with him emotionally. One day he just woke up with powers and didn't know what to do with them. It wasn't anything like waking up with a zit on your face. That much she knew. Most people looked down on supers. She personally never had any issues with them. So people had to pay a few extra taxes to pay for the damages supers caused. Better struggle for money than die before your time at the hands from some whack job.

Baymax comforted Cass by giving her a hug and it did work to a degree. She did need it. She just wished it was Hiro giving her one.

"Thanks Baymax." She patted the robot once he let go.

* * *

 **Location: S.B Williams Arcade**

Clearly the NSA wasn't going to let them out anytime soon. Both Hiro and Wilbur were going at it on Hero's Duty. The arcade did work as a distraction and was only open during the weekends. Some of the board had decided against it, but Rick Diker reminded everyone that they were all kids with lives. They weren't here to be trained into soldiers. They were only here for their own protection. They were receiving training, but that was to keep their abilities intact. They weren't normal kids, but they were still kids and just because they had unique talents, it didn't make them different from any other normal kid.  
At least that's how Rick Diker saw it. Of all the NSA agents, he was the one who saw supers as equals. He did tire of the problems they caused, but making mistakes and such was being human. He felt it fair that since the kids were being kept here, they should at least try to keep them occupied. Plus he brought up an argument that video games helped in their development. That sold the board.

Violet and Penny came in and just saw the boys finished their game. Once again, they couldn't get past the cybugs and collect the medal.

"I swear this game is rigged." Wilbur complained. They've been at it all morning and just couldn't defeat that final swarm of them.

Even Hiro was stumped. Usually games came easy to him. He'd just pick up on a strategy and work from it there. But the last several swarms began to go random and he couldn't find the pattern. Maybe he really needed to look hard for a new angle.

"Don't tell me you've been playing on this thing all day?" Violet questioned, but she knew what their answer would be.

"We finally get a break from homework and so we're seizing the opportunity." Wilbur stated.

Both girls rolled their eyes. The two of them had mostly spent the day talking in their dorm and went out to the quad. Basically, they just walked around. Violet was even comfortable with Penny taking photos. If one went into their room now, they'd see a bunch of photos of their group. Most were of Violet and Penny as the two spent more time together, but there was also a fair number with the boys as well.

"So are you two just going to play until you beat this thing?" Penny asked, a smirk forming on her face.

"Pretty much." Hiro nodded.

The girls sighed. What was it with boys and their games?

"Why not let us help you out?" Violet offered.

Wilbur and Hiro just looked at them wide eyed.

"No offence, princess, but I never took either of yous for the game girl type." Wilbur commented. But seeing the offended look on their faces, he quickly regretted it and held his hands up.

"Dude." Hiro said. "You didn't." Even Hiro knew his friend was in trouble. He was thinking it too, but he was smart enough not to say it out loud. You didn't need a super brain for that. Just common sense. Something he knew Wilbur lacked most times.

"So you think just because we're girls we can't handle shooting a few bugs?" Penny raised an eyebrow. "You forget, neither of us are _normal_ girls. So don't underestimate us. Give the gun and you'll see."

Seeing as he wasn't going to convince them other wise, Wilbur stepped aside and motioned for them to go on right ahead.

They restarted the game and soon the four of them were off. They received the briefing from Sergeant Calhoun and no sooner had they left the ship, cybugs began swarming and quickly the four began to shoot at them.

"One of the main characters is a female and you have the nerve to question us?" Violet questioned, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Okay, you win there." Wilbur surrendered.

All their focus was on the game, but the usual "over there!" or "watch out!" was shouted amongst them.

They weren't sure how long had passed, but the final cybugs went down and they were escorted to the hall of heroes and received their medal. The two girls high-fives each other and smirked towards the boys, who were stunned. Mostly because both the girls had scored twice as many as they did.

"Okay, how?" Hiro shook his head. "We tried every strategy and lost. But you two come and suddenly it's a win first try?"

"When you have a brother who runs faster than the speed of light you become aware of pretty much anything. Apply that to video games like this and you almost never lose." Violet said. The years of dealing with Dash using his speed against her have made the teenager more aware of what was around her. Almost nothing went past her.

"I don't have a sibling, but I have three different pets at home and you need eyes everywhere with them." At the best of times, Bolt, Mittens and Rhino got along, but all were so completely different. Bolt was really playful and was always eager to go out and mess around outside. Mittens had a tendency to nap in some bizarre places, mostly in spots that were in the way. Then there was Rhino. He didn't move much and would just watch TV, but he left a lot of food lying about.

"So maybe...don't underestimate us." Violet told them threw her gun at Hiro. He struggled to catch it as his own was still in his hand.

"I wasn't the one who doubted you." He defended.

"No. But you were thinking it." She said as she walked passed him.

Hiro blinked and watched her walk away before turning back to Wilbur and Penny. The two were snickering at what just happened.

"Oh dude." Wilbur said.

"Don't think you're off the hook." Penny said, crossing her arms. "And you know this arcade is most likely a training technique." She picked that fact up almost instantly. Games tend to help with hand eye coordination.

"So you're saying that we've been tricked into doing school work?" Wilbur questioned. Oh they were clever. He'd give them that.

"So there is the brain up there?" Hiro commented.

"Hey." Wilbur feigned offence.

While the others were back there, Violet made her way to Dash and found him playing on the Sugar Rush game. She knew he was only interested in it because it had a racing aspect to it. Dash loved anything to do with speed and competing.

He was picking his character and saw he had chosen Vanellope Von Schweetz.

"Why her?" Violet asked.

"Because she's the coolest." Dash admitted. Violet noticed the way he was looking at the character odd. Kinda like...oh he didn't.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on a video game character?" She tried to hold back a laugh.

Dash went red. "So..." He hesitated.

"Of course you would get a crush on someone who doesn't exist."

"Better than crushing on a nerd." He retorted.

"I don't have a crush on Hiro!" She denied.

Dash smirked. He got something on her now. "I never said it was Hiro."

Violet was about to say something, but couldn't. No witty remark. Dash didn't say Hiro, but something in her brain just told her he was implying him. Even if he didn't say it out loud, she had and that would've confirmed his suspicions of it.

"Shut up, you lousy insect." She growled and stormed off. She relaxed by the time she rejoined her friends.

"Where'd you go off too?" Hiro asked.

"Just went to check on my brother." She replied. "Guess you two aren't the only ones obsessed with the games here."

"I know if I raced him in real life, he'd beat me. But do you think it'd be a fair fight in a video game?" Wilbur asked.

"Possibly." Violet shrugged. "If you know the game and are strategic, you could beat him."

"Ooh, looks like you can't beat him Wil, since you don't got a lot going on up there." Hiro teased, pointing to his head.

"I know strategy." Wilbur said, once again offended. "Looks like I'm also being underestimated."

"You do have brains at the best of times." Penny defended for him. Wilbur was smart, but he had a tendency to look past things and think quickly.

"Nice to see some people appreciate me." Wilbur said.

"You may excel in school, but if common sense was a subject, you'd fail." Violet told him.

"You win this time. But you did just admit that I'm smarter than you." Wilbur grinned.

Violet just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe instead of being competitive, we could talk about how we kicked ass as a team in Hero's Duty." Hiro suggested. He noticed while playing they weren't really competing against each other, but working together. The girls may have hit more cybugs than the two boys, but they still helped each other out. If a cybugs was approaching the other unknowingly, one of the, would shoot it for them.

"I do admit, we did look pretty bad ass." Penny nodded.

"Maybe we should go again?" Wilbur suggested.

"I think you two have had enough of Hero's Duty. Let's get some lunch first?" Violet said, looking to the both of them.

"I am getting hungry." Hiro admitted. He didn't recall eating breakfast. Unless you counted a cereal bar before you left your dorm. Highly unlikely.

"Besides, I hear they're serving burgers. None of that diet they serve us during the school days." Penny said. She knew how the boys thought. It was nice the school let them let loose on weekends. Of course the usual menu was still present for those who were strict on what they ate.

"Finally! Something decent to eat." Wilbur said with praise. Not that the food they served wasn't good. It was alright, but sometimes you craved something with a bit more flavour or a lot.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

He was twitching non-stop. His bloodshot eyes were unfocused and appeared fogged up. But no one seemed to cared. He'd be gone soon any way. She had gotten what she wanted from Agent William. The device was meant for supers and with their stronger immune systems and tolerance for pain wouldn't be harmed as much. A normal human couldn't take it and eventually they would shut down.

"Dispose of the body." She ordered. Two men came in and escorted William out.

"Don't...think you've...won...yet." He let out a final say to her.

She couldn't care less about his last words. She got the location of the school. It was practically gift wrapping her the next generation of the demented species. Supers ruined her life and she wanted them all gone. And she was going to wipe off a bunch of them in one go.

* * *

 **AN: Hey, late update here. My bad. Enjoy the little Dash x Vanellope reference.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review.**


	7. All Dates Are Official

**Location: Penny and Violet's Dorm Room**

Another flash and click went off as Penny took another photo.

"I think you've taken enough photos of our room." Violet commented.

"You could never have enough photos and I'm sure my mom and pets want to see what it's like here."

"That's if the NSA will allow photos to be shown outside."

"I'm not dumb enough to catch any of the super activities and even if I did, I'd be careful."

"Or you could become a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle and sell photos of your super identity, while pretending to be two completely different people." Violet joked.

"If it makes a living when I'm older, why the heck not?" Penny said as if she was considering the idea. "But I'll pass on having a boss like Jameson."

"Wouldn't we all?" Violet said. "Come on, we said we'd meet the guys for breakfast."

"That's if we don't get there first." Penny said.

* * *

 **Location: Cafeteria**

Breakfast here was usually from six in the morning, to the end of the first period of the day. Some people did have first period off. You'd either have the special, or just settle with cereal or toast, which was served everyday. As expected, the boys took their time, arriving several minutes after the girls.

"Oh hey, bacon and eggs." Wilbur said and tried grabbing one of Penny's pieces.

"Hey." She slapped his hand away. "Line's over there."

"I think sharing a room with Violet is making you more bossy." Wilbur commented.

"Nah. That's not it." Penny shook her head. "It's the fact that I have a dog at home and I rarely get to enjoy bacon."

"My advice is, stop falling for the puppy dog pout and eat your damn bacon."

"But I can't help it that Bolty is so cute."

"It's all cute until he super barks that piece of meat out of your hand."

"He's not really a super dog." Penny said unamused.

"I know that." Wilbur said. "But he would've tried." Penny did explain the whole Bolt never having to leave the set thing and that he believed everything to be real. She even mentioned how she changed his perspective of reality so he'd further believe it.

"You better get in line. I hear people are coming back for seconds. You might not get any by the time they reach you." Violet said directly to Wilbur.

"Aren't you always a joy." Wilbur responded sarcastically and headed to the line to get his meal.

"How can anyone stand him?" Violet questioned once Wilbur was out of earshot.

"He may be obnoxious, but he's not a bad person." Penny replied, taking a bite out of her eggs.

"Oh, I never said he was bad. I was saying how he's not the kind of guy _most_ people tolerate." she smirked toward her friend.

In the line, Hiro and Wilbur were looking at what was available. Sliding their trays and grabbing whatever they felt like. Of course, they had the special. Who knew when they'd get bacon and eggs again?

"What do you think about Violet?" Hiro asked, unsure of why he did.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "She's okay. A little bossy, but she makes up for it with other aspects. Why?" The two bickered more often than with the others, but more often, they could work together and get along. The only reason they clashed was because he was more about getting it over and done with, while she was more about analysing the situation.

"Any idea what kind of guy she's into?" Hiro asked.

"Wow, Captain Obvious, we already know you like her. What's holding you back?"

"We?"

"Penny and I. Plus, the occasional conversation with Dash. That kid doesn't know how to shut up."

"A twelve year old kid can out talk Wilbur Robinson?" Hiro smirked.

"Ever tried talking to a speedster? They literally have their own language."

"I thought Dash only knew English."

"He does, but he can say like twenty words a second. You'd have to record him and play the clip in super slow motion to understand what he's saying. And you're getting off topic." Wilbur said. "What's stopping you from asking her out?"

"Well, there's the fact that this school has us on permanent lockdown."

"Touché. There are study dates. Aren't your powers still on the fritz?"

"Wow. Great first date idea, have the girl teach you how to make a pencil levitate." Hiro responded sarcastically.

"Well, it's not like you can take her to the movies. Movie night isn't until next week. Unless you wanna wait that long and get stuck with either, the best film for a date or the worse film for a date."

"I'm sure she's patient to wait. I know she likes movies."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that. But her patience towards you is better than hers with me."

"Since we're on the topic of asking girls out, what about you and Penny?"

"We're keeping it cool." Wilbur said and took his tray and headed back to the table.

Hiro wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that. If _keeping cool_ was being obvious, then he's had it wrong this whole time.

"You two sure took your time." Penny commented.

"Just having a conversation on next week's movie night." Wilbur said, taking his seat.

"I heard it's Avengers. They wanted it to be educational." Violet told them.

"Leave it to the NSA to make a great film a teaching opportunity." Wilbur frowned.

"No offence, but I thought you pick fun at superhero films."

They all gave Hiro a questioning glance.

"What's there to pick fun at?" Penny asked.

"Well a super dog is questionable." Wilbur noted.

"That was a show and it did fine during its run." Penny defended.

"The third season sucked and it got cancelled. Although, it could be because you weren't the lead." Wilbur said, flashing a grin toward Penny.

"Oh, that line was super cheesy." Violet commented, rolling her eyes.

"I bet if it were directed to you, you'd think otherwise."

"No. I'd find it as a desperate attempt to make me like you." she shook her head.

"Way to rain on my parade." Wilbur frowned.

So, supers didn't pick fun at films. Well, he figured he wouldn't be able to as he enjoyed a lot of the films in the superhero genre. But he did have a different perspective of them since the whole Callaghan thing.

"They aren't gonna quiz us on this later?" Hiro asked.

"You never know." Violet said.

"Think of it this way." Wilbur started. "Non-super kids are probably worrying about their math exams, we get a super exam. For English, instead of reading Animal Farm, we get comic Books on Superman."

"Does that mean you'd actually pay attention in class?" Penny giggled.

"Being cute only takes one so far." Wilbur told her.

"But normal kids have it luckier." Violet said.

"How so?" Hiro blinked, having the same face of confusion as the others.

"We still have the same work as they do, with the extra super classes. So when you think about it, we have more classes than they do." she explained to them.

"At least our extra classes allow us to kick butt." Hiro shrugged.

"Who would've thought kicking butt would be so exhausting?" Penny said in response.

"Anyway, movie night?" Wilbur redirected the subject back to the important thing, at least what was more important to a bunch of teenagers. Or important to him.

"I was gonna just spend some time in my room, seeing if I needed to catch up on anything, but I guess one night of fun wouldn't hurt." Violet said.

"Wow. Nerd much?" said Wilbur.

"Not all of us have genius fathers." Violet said

"But your dad is Mr. Incredible and that makes up for it." Wilbur said back.

"You got a point, but I didn't get super strength from him."

"You probably would've crushed me by now if you did."

"My force fields could still do that and don't give me any ideas." Violet had Wilbur at a blank and Penny had to laugh at his face. About time someone put his big mouth to rest.

"Oh, I'm in." Penny nodded. "It'll be fun. Friends hanging out. Sounds like a blast."

"I gotta get to my first class of the day. It's at the other end of the school." Violet got up and went to leave. "See ya later." she farewelled.

Wilbur nudged Hiro and gave him the gesture to follow her. "Now's your time to ask her." he whispered.

Hiro bit his lip and got up. He wasn't planning on asking her out right then, but he figured Wilbur wouldn't shut up if he didn't and Penny would've clearly backed him up on that. Maybe that was also an excuse to get them alone.

Once out in the hall, he saw Violet up ahead. "Hey, Vi!" he called out and ran after her.

"Hiro?" she blinked. "What's up?"

"Thought I'd give you company on your way to class. I'm heading down your way anyway." he tried saying casually.

"I've got Science. Your Robotics class is on a different floor." she raised an eyebrow amused.

He stuttered at his next response. "Okay, you got me." he held his hand up.

"Didn't want to be a third wheel with Wilbur and Penny?" she joked.

"I have to admit, it is awkward around them. You'd think someone as cocky as Wilbur would just straight up ask a girl out." he laughed.

"Penny think it's his game. He flirts, lures the girl in and then ta-da."

"Or maybe we don't know him as well as we think?"

"That could be it." Violet shrugged. "I don't know. He's full of surprises. How about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" Hiro looked at her.

"How would you approach a girl you liked?" she specified.

Now, he was nervous. That was the thing. He didn't know how to approach a girl he liked. Mainly because he didn't really have crushes on girls. Before coming here, he hardly interacted with people and spent most of his time saving the city or working on some new robotics projects. Girls hardly ever made into the mix. But the first time since kindergarten, he'd been in the same class as people his age and hung around them.

"I really don't know." he admitted. "Girls rarely find me interesting."

"I find that hard to believe." Violet said. " What's not to like about a super genius? You're technically a college kid, don't the girls in college swoon over you?" she giggled.

"Oh, they find me adorable, but not dating material. What do you expect when you look like the kids they babysit?"

"Okay, so you say college girls are too old for you, what about people who are actually your age? Don't they find you somewhat attractive?"

"Wouldn't know." he shrugged. "Never had the chance to talk with any back home."

"How about now? You're interacting with kids your age. So..."

"It's a first. But I'm hoping the girl I have my eyes on likes me back." he smirked.

"Oh, and who is this particular girl whose caught your attention?"

Hiro couldn't tell if he was blushing, but the sudden warmth of his cheeks told him he was.

"Doesn't matter. She probably doesn't see me that way." he responded

"Have you ever asked her? There's no way of knowing until you just ask her straight up." she said. "Then again, I shouldn't be saying that if I'm no play myself."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean you like someone?"

Violet's eyes widened. Had she said that aloud? Judging by his reaction, she did.

"No-no. It's not that." she quickly replied. "I meant I've never been the type to just confess and be open." stop talking Vi.

"So, there is someone?" Hiro questioned.

"I'll leave you to figure it out." Violet said confidently.

Hiro took a deep breath. Someone could be in Violet's life and chances are, it's not him. Still, he could at least spend time with her. As friends. It wouldn't hurt.

"So movie night?" he started. "Mind if we accompany each other? As friends." he quickly clarified.

"Just friends?" Violet slowly nodded. "Sure." she said. "At least two of us own't be making goo goo eyes at each other." she joked.

"Yeah." Hiro laughed lightly.

The two stood in awkward silence before deciding to go their seperate ways.

"Well...I better head to class." Violet said.

"Yeah." Hiro nodded awkwardly, looking down.

He was only a few steps away, but Hiro turned back to her and called her out.

"Hey, Vi!" he said. "How about after classes are done for the day we meet up at the library and...I don't know...work on homework or something?"

"Like a study date?"

"Call it a study date or just two friends helping each other out. But you in?"

"I'd like that." Violet gave a small smile before returning to her route.

"Do you think he'll ask her?" Penny asked as soon as Hiro was out of earshot.

"I bet he'll get nervous and wuss out." Wilbur replied.

"Wanna make it interesting?" Penny smirked, peeking Wilbur's interest.

"You certainly are not the sweet and innocent girl I pegged you for."

"For all you know, it could be an act."

"Anyway, I'm interested to hear your offer."

"You think he won't ask. I say otherwise."

"And what do you offer on the table, milady?"

"If I win you'll have to agree to help me with all my science homework."

"But if I win, you have to agree to go out with me." Wilbur smirked.

"Sounds like you win either way." Penny commented.

"Well one way means I don't have to work for it." Wilbur casually leaned back on his chair.

"And what makes you think I'd even agree to go out with you?"

"I doubt you'd say no if I did." he grinned at her.

"You really are full of it." Penny smirked back.

He wasn't wrong about that. Truth was, she would say yes. But she didn't have to let him know that and marvel at the satisfaction. After a few minutes of talking, Hiro returned and he seemed good at hiding his expression, as neither Wilbur or Penny could read his expression.

"So..." Penny began

"So what?" Hiro blinked at them as he took a seat.

"How'd it go with Violet?" Wilbur clarified.

"Oh...she's good. She agreed to the movie and..."

Both of them leaned in closer.

"She and I are also seeing each other after classes and heading to the library."

"Dude, you asked her out on two dates?" Wilbur said.

"Not exactly." Hiro admitted. "It's more like two friends hanging out and lending a helping hand."

"You don't just ask a girl to _hang_ and not expect it to be a date." Penny said.

"I'm pretty sure she likes someone else, so it is just friends." Hiro said.

Wilbur and Penny exchanged glances. What did Violet say to make him think she was interested in someone else? Or did Hiro simply misunderstood something she said?

"You're so oblivious." Wilbur commented.

"She said it herself. I'm not oblivious." Hiro defended.

"Oh, he's oblivious." Penny nodded.

Hiro rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to convince them otherwise. "I'm clearly not going to make you think otherwise, so I'll be heading off." He said and left the pair once more.

"How does Hiro not think that Violet's interested when she agreed to join him for two dates?" Penny questioned. She knew people were blind to love, but this was ridiculous. There were way too many things to see for them to just let it slide. Guess some people just took their time. She glanced at Wilbur and wondered how long it will take for him to admit there was something between the two of them. He may have said multiple times there was something between them, but he never made it easy to figure out what he meant. Did he like her the way she liked him?

"By the way, I win." she told him.

"I don't think it counts if the guy doesn't know it's a date." Wilbur stated.

"All dates are official, whether they know it or not." Penny smirked at him and giggled silently at his frown.

"Guess I'll have to settle for a study date." he perked up.

"And what makes you think it's going to be a study date?" Penny raised an eyebrow.

"Because you just said all dates are official." Wilbur grinned.

* * *

 **Location: Library**

It was rather silent between the two supers. True, they were in a library and they preferred the students keep quiet whilst in there, but a little chatter amongst them wasn't prohibited, given they keep it to a minimum and below a certain volume so as not to disturb the others.

Violet had been working on her homework. Looked to be like math, while Hiro simply scribbled in his notebook, making it look like he was doing his work. He finished his work a while ago and he wasn't in any hurry to finish the rest. He spent the last few minutes of his time trying to figure out what to say to her. He already knew there was someone else she was interested in and as much as that hurt, he still wanted to make sure this guy was at least worthy of her. It wasn't his call to make who should be with her, but he wanted to make sure Violet was treated right and not being taken advantage of or falling for the wrong guy.

Great. Now he was being jealous of some stranger. Making him look bad without knowing who it was. For all he knew, this guy wasn't a jerk and could be perfect for Violet. But it made him feel a little better if the guy was, then Violet could come to him and he'd comfort her after being hurt and maybe, just maybe she'd realise how he felt. Hiro shook his head. He was being the jerk for thinking that. Violet could be with who she wants. He just wished it was him.

"Stuck on a question?" she asked quietly, having caught his shake of frustration.

"Even if I was, I doubt you'd get it." Hiro smirked, hiding what he had currently been thinking. That wasn't a conversation he'd like to have with her. He could see it now. She'd get mad and no longer want anything to do with him. Plus, he knew Violet didn't have much of an understanding with his level of work.

"Oh, right. Being a mega genius must mean everything's easy for you." she said.

 _Not everything._ He thought. "Things certainly make more sense to me than others." he gave a nod. "How about you? Pushing it through those math questions?"

"I just finished the questions we were suppose to answer."

"Let me see?" He held his hand out, offering to check her work out.

"I know your grading will be more accurate then my teacher's." she smiled and handed him her workbook.

Violet watched as Hiro checked her work. To say she wasn't excited about spending time with him would be a lie. She couldn't wait for it. Sure, she saw him often enough, but there was always the other half of the group nearby. This was one of the few times they were alone together. But earlier she had said she did like someone and for all she knew, she made Hiro think it was someone else and not him. He did seem a little more edgy during the day after their conversation in the morning.

She was back to hiding from her feelings. She may have been pass the days of turning invisible whenever she saw her crush, but she still hid how she felt in fear of being rejected. The whole Syndrome incident had made her confident and she was ecstatic when Tony asked her out. She hadn't been afraid to say no. Tony may have been perfect, but he wasn't right for her, maybe she was afraid it was the same with Hiro. That she was naive and once they finally got together they'd realise they weren't meant to be. Yes, she was afraid of that and being afraid made her do stupid things and refuse their advances. Oh, why couldn't she have Wilbur's confidence and be all cocky and ask Hiro out.

...then again, Wilbur hadn't asked Penny out yet. So it could be that asking out someone you really liked was harder than people made it seem to be. She told herself you'll never know if you don't tell them.

Hiro was saying something to her and Violet snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" she said confused.

Hiro showed her paper and pointed to one question. "I said you did pretty good, but you somehow got 21 as your answer for question 10. Your working out is all right, but your answer..."

The girl looked at her work and realised her mistake. Hiro was right about her working being right, but her answer was off.

"I guess I must've been distracted when I was on that question." she laughed nervously.

"You can still fix it and it's not like it's an actual test or anything." Hiro replied.

Yeah, it was just homework. Homework that saw they were paying attention in class.

Violet quickly fixed her answer and showed it to him. "There." she smiled.

"Better." he smiled back.

She packed her things and stood up from her desk. Before leaving Hiro there, she looked at him for a moment, before lowering her head, her dark hair covering most of her face so Hiro couldn't read her emotions.

"About that guy I liked?" she started. "He was you." her voice lowered, that if Hiro wasn't listening, he would've missed it.

"Wh-wa...really?" he said stunned. But he honestly felt like butterflies in his stomach too. The good kind.

"Yeah. So...if you wanna change plans for movie night, I understand." she was readying herself for the moment of truth.

"We could officially call it a date." at that she looked up at him.

"You're serious?" she blinked.

"Well..." he scratched his head. "When I asked you, I was hoping to have asked you on a date, as in date date."

"Well...then okay." she nodded. "It's a date." she smiled.

Hiro smiled when he watched her walk away and silently fist bumped the air. He made a sheepish grin when people in the library looked at him funny after that and awkwardly packed his stuff and led.

* * *

 **Location: Wilbur and Hiro's Dorm Room**

Wilbur was currently focused on his comic book. _The Tales Of Captain Time Travel Volume #5_ it read on the cover. But he wasn't as absorbed into it as he immediately put it down when Hiro entered and he noticed the grin on his face.

"What kind of study date did you have? You didn't get practical for the reproduction topic, did you?"

Hiro looked at his room mate wide eyed. "Why would you even think that?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who came in here looking like he just won the lottery."

The boy rolled his eyes at his room mate. Wilbur needed to learn to think before he spoke. Actually, he needed to learn how to think period.

"But besides the point. What happened between you and Vi?" WIlbur asked curiously.

Hiro's grinned returned as he looked at his room mate. "I've got myself a date on Friday."


	8. Fun's Over

**Location: Wilbur and Hiro's Dorm Room**

Friday came quickly. Almost everyone was looking forward to watching a movie. True, a lot of them have seen it, but it was a nice break from their training and school work and a good enough excuse to stay up past curfew.

"How many dates have you been on before?" Wilbur questioned as he watched Hiro throw his clothes out from his closet. The boy, was currently covered only in a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Is it obvious it's my first one?" Hiro looked up from his closet to Wilbur.

"Kinda is." Wilbur nodded. "You're worse than Tallulah during fashion week."

To say he was nervous was an understatement.

"What do people even wear on dates?!"

"It's a movie. Just wear what you usually wear. She's not going to care." Wilbur advised.

"And how may dates have you been on, since you seem like an expert?" Hiro frowned.

"A few. And can't your genius brain help you out or is love a topic that's out of it's reach?"

"I get robotics and physics easily. But girls?" He threw his hands in the air dramatically.

"Hey. You're already going on a date with her. You don't need to impress her. And be yourself. Violet's clearly into that. So why do you gotta try so hard?"

"Maybe because she's perfect and I'm not." Hiro sighed.

"She wouldn't have considered going out with you if she didn't think the same about you. So go and put a shirt on and go enjoy your date."

Even if Wilbur was trying to help, Hiro couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. It was his first real date. He didn't know how these things went. Still, he was going out with Violet and it couldn't be different than the other times they've interacted? Could it?

"Speaking of dates, aren't you suppose to be meeting Penny in a few minutes?" Hiro reminded as he threw a shirt over himself.

"You worry about your date and I'll worry about mine." was all Wilbur said before rushing out the door.

* * *

 **Location: Violet and Penny's Dorm Room**

"Can you believe that guy?!" Penny said annoyed as she paced around their room. Violet remained sitting on her bed, her head moving side to side, following her roommate and best friend.

"But I thought you wanted to go out with him?" Violet said. She would've understood if she was the one mad at Wilbur, but with the way Penny had been crushing on him, the invisible super wasn't sure she followed.

"He thinks we're going on a date. We're just studying. I know I said all dates are official, but this doesn't count. I only said that because you and Hiro clearly liked each other and were so oblivious to it."

"Isn't that technically the same thing?" Violet stated. "I mean you and Wilbur obviously like each other and you're hanging out together, alone."

"I..." Penny froze mid sentence. "Maybe I'm mad that he didn't ask me straightforward and used a bet to do it." she sighed and sat down on her own bed.

Violet got up from her bed and joined her. "You're making over a big deal over a science study date. And if you really want to get back at him for using your words against you, just ignore his advances and show him it's not a date date." Violet smirked. She grew up with two brothers and she knew that most guys would get annoyed if their actions didn't affect others.

"So what? If he makes a move I..."

"Push him away." Violet motioned. "Then he'll probably get the hint that he needs to try harder to go on a date with you."

* * *

 **Location: School Hallway**

Both Wilbur and Penny met in the hallway leading up to the library.

"You ready for our date, milady?" he smirked, putting his hand against the wall, blocking the red head's way.

"Funny that you still think this is an actual date." Penny ducked under his arm and walked away with her nose in the air.

Wilbur blinked at her and ran to catch up. "Hey, you're the one who said-"

"I know what I said." She interrupted. "But in order for that saying to work, there needs to be mutual feelings between the two." she told him matter of factly.

"I thought we did like each other?" he asked confused.

"I suppose you thought wrong." she walked ahead quickly so he couldn't see her smirking and only saw her back.

"Why do I suspect the feeling that you're trying to teach me a lesson?"

"Think all you want, but this is not a date Wilbur Robinson." she glared at him. "It's simply two friends helping each other out with their school work. Nothing else. If you want a date with me, you'll have to do it the old fashion way and ask me straight up."

Wilbur smirked at Penny's words, which turned her scowl into a look of confusion. "So I take it you do want me to ask you out and you said that in order for it to be a date, there needs to be mutual feelings. So in conclusion, you do like me and I like you, therefore, this study date is in fact an actual date."

Penny looked at him wide-eyed. Why did he keep twisting her words around? She cleared her throat. "The mutual feeling may disappear if you keep this up." she crossed her arms.

"Why do you want me to ask you out, first? Not saying I wouldn't, but if you don't want to wait for me, why don't you just ask?"

"I..I don't know. Maybe because I don't know how to ask." She wasn't sure. True, she could've just asked him, but she thought it was his game to come in and ask her at the right moment.

"It's not that hard." he smirked. "All it takes is some courage and finding the right person."

"Okay. If that's all it takes why haven't you asked me?"

"Because every date I've ever been on never goes well. You know how it is, people know who you are and only know you from how you appear and that's the person they go for. Not the actual person underneath. Doesn't that happen to you?"

She supposed she could understand that. But as far as relating to him, not so much. "Honestly. No." she shook her head. "I've had a few admirers, but then I get the usual question of _"why did you leave Bolt?"_ and it looks like that's al they care about." she rolled her eyes.

Wilbur placed his finger on his chin and nodded. "Since Hiro and Violet are going together to the movie. How about we accompany each other and you can decide if it's a date or not?"

"Are you asking me or afraid of rejection?"

"You could go alone without anyone's company"

"It's a date." Penny smiled.

"Now how about we get to our study date?" he placed his hand on the library door.

"Oh no." she placed a finger on his lips. "This is still not a date. You're just a friend helping me with my homework." she then removed her finger and walked in.

"As long as I get to spend time with you, I'll pretend it's not an official date." he shrugged and decided to go with it.

* * *

 **Location: School Theatre**

He was sweating. Yup, definitely sweating. Was he shaking?

"It's a movie. Not your wedding day." Wilbur rolled his eyes. It seemed as if their pet talk earlier did nothing to ease his friend's worries. They were both sitting in the theatre, the girls had said they needed to do something first and left.

"I know. But it's the first time I've been to movie and was on a date."

"Sheesh. It's not as different as all the other times you've talked to her and been around her. And if you wanna hold her hand or something, let instinct tell you. Vi might be rough around the edges, but I can tell she's the type for cheesy, romantic stuff."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Okay, her brother told me. That's how she was with her last boyfriend. They were doing all those cheesy stuff. Hand holding, giggling in each other's presence. All that jazz."

"So you're saying I should hold her hand?"

"Only if you think you should."

After a few minutes the girls came back with popcorn and drinks.

"Can't have a movie without popcorn." Violet smiled.

"And drinks." Penny said, carrying those boxed cup holders that held their drinks.

"You even brought a packet of malteasers?" Wilbur asked, seeing the bag of chocolates Violet held.

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind I mix them into the popcorn? It's a family habit." she shrugged.

"Strange. But I think it's cute you have a family thing." Hiro smiled at her and it seemed to make her blush.

The two couples sat next to each other as the film began. As the film went on, Hiro found himself getting a bit more relaxed around Violet. She wasn't that much different. She was into the movie and he smiled when he saw her light up.

Even Wilbur and Penny were having a good time. They were having a little popcorn fight, that caused Hiro and Violet to move a little away from them, since the two were getting annoyed by the popcorn that missed their target and got them instead.

"Look's like you've got yourself a pop _crown."_ Wilbur joked.

"Now that was cheesy." Penny rolled her eyes.

"You had one job. You were suppose to say it was pop _corny_." Wilbur feigned disappointment. That got him a couple of popcorns thrown at him.

The two probably got more popcorn on each other than in their mouths.

With the other couple. Violet remained intrigued with the film and Hiro continued to make glances at her. He lit up when she laughed at the funny parts. One scene they both reached for their malteaser/popcorn at the same time. Hiro pulled away awkwardly, nervously laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

Violet had simply smiled at him. He was nervous. She noticed how jittery he was during the whole thing. That's exactly how she felt on her first date. To ease him, she took hold of his hand, making him blink confused. She turned it over so his palm was opened and placed a few malteasers and popcorn.

"It's just me. Don't need to be nervous." she whispered.

Hiro looked at the food in his hand and then back at her smiling face. She was right. Violet wouldn't have decided to go out with him if she didn't like him and just because they chose to step up in their relationship, it didn't change who they were.

Hiro then smiled at her and popped the food in his mouth. Grinning. Violet had to hold back a laugh as she could see the stains on his teeth. There was even a kernel stuck between the gap in his two front teeth.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

Movie night was a success. The four didn't dwell on being a couple much. As far as they saw it, it was just a first date. They continued hanging as friends and, well...none of them really moved their relationships forward. There were a few kisses on the cheek and moments alone together. But that was it.

Dash had heard of his sister's new boyfriend and while he thought Hiro was a huge nerd, he approved. But he did threaten Hiro that if he hurt his sister, he would run so fast around him until he stopped breathing. Hiro promised he wouldn't. But it was funny seeing Dash get jealous at Wilbur and Penny.

But while all the kids were enjoying themselves and also balancing out school work, none of the knew of the threat moving in, closer and closer each day. As far as they knew, they were safe.

So many young supers all in one place. It was all of the next generation of supers and it was all gift wrapped for her to take. No doubt the place would be full of security, but that'd be no problem for her.

Soon, all supers will pay.

* * *

 **Location: Division 1.6, Field Training, Sector B**

Being a super meant your powers were both a talent and apart of who you were. To lose them would be like losing a limb and overusing them made you exhausted, like as if you were running a marathon. The more you used them, the better you'd get, but pushing yourself would have consequences. But for a bunch of kids still developing their abilities, it wasn't always easy to grasp that concept.

Fun times were over and know training was getting intense.

For the simulation, they were required to wear a sort of black padded suit. It made owing around easier and anyone with hair below their shoulders were told to tie their hair up. Violet had her hair up in a bun and Penny simply tied it into a pony tail as her hair wasn't long enough.

It didn't matter if they used their powers or not, everyone was struggling in today's lesson. The whole apocalyptic scenario was intense. If you were hit, you'd be ejected from the simulation and sent to sit on the bench and watch the rest of the class. You practically didn't want to be the first one out, but a lot of people were shot in the first second that they were spared from that shame alone.  
Hiro, Penny, Wilbur and Violet hid behind some debris. Hiro was peeking up and saw masked soldiers taking each of their classmates out one by one. He then came back down and discussed strategies with his friends.

"All we have to do is survive until the timer runs out." Wilbur reminded. They still had a good ten minutes left.

"But we're suppose to go out and attack." Violet said.

"Let's be realistic though." Wilbur told her. "If we were in this situation in real life we'd hide and only attack if we have to."

"Tell that to Moran." Penny said. "He'd just call us cowards for hiding."

"This is the one time you don't suggest to simply take them out?" Violet turned questioningly to Wilbur.

"This is school." Wilbur said. "No one is really monitoring you in the real world."

"So you're saying that once we're out there, you're gonna kick first and forget about asking questions?" Violet said in disbelief.

"Pretty much."

"Guys! We can worry about real world scenarios later. Right now let's worry about passing this class." Hiro stopped the two before they'd argue more.

"Alright nerd. You're our unelected leader." Wilbur gave a two finger salute.

"I'd rather follow him than you." Violet said.

"Of course you would." Wilbur teased and moved out of the way before she could hit him.

Penny just rolled her eyes and then turned to Hiro. "Let's get back to working out that plan."

"You four!" Moran's voice echoed. "Quit hiding like a bunch of sissies and get out of there!" He ordered and their hiding spot suddenly disappeared, leaving them exposed to the enemy.

Violet quickly brought up a forcefield over them as the simulated guards began shooting them. "You better come up with a plan quick, cause I can't hold this up forever!" She said to her team.

"We're suppose to hold up until the timer runs out." Hiro said, trying to process something.

"Oh sure. I'm sure Violet wouldn't mind holding a field up for another five minutes." Wilbur sarcastically.

"Couldn't...even if I wanted to." Violet said through clenched teeth. Moran was purposefully making the guards stronger.

"Just hold it a little bit longer." Hiro told her.

"Okay. But make it quick."

Hiro turned back to Wilbur and Penny. "How real are your illusions?" Hiro asked, eyeing Penny.

"Real enough that they can feel it. But it's just in their heads. After a while they'll start to feel fine again."

"Does that work on simulated people?" Wilbur questioned.

"They're designed to be like real people. Meaning if we inflict pain on them, they'll feel it." Hiro explained. "Anyway, Penny try create an illusion that makes them feel vertigo. They'll lose balance and it'll give Wilbur a chance to short circuit their weapons. I'll try to use my powers to trap them. That should hold them out until the timer runs out."

"Great plan, but are you sure you can pull this off? You can barely lift a pencil without getting a headache afterwards." Wilbur said.

He was getting better at using his abilities, but he was still struggling with them as well. Wilbur was exaggerating with floating pencils giving him a headache. He got over that, but if it was a large object, then yeah, a headache was definitely going to hit him hard.

"I'll... manage." He told them, but they didn't fail to notice he hesitated.

"Guys!" Violet yelled.

"Okay. Now!" Hiro ordered and once Violet let go of her forcefield, Hiro pulled her out of the way and Penny sent an illusion only visible to the guards and soon they were swaying back and forth, then finally falling to the ground.

"You're up, Wil." Hiro said.

Wilbur cracked his knuckles and sent bolts electricity through the ground and towards the guards. Blowing their guns out and anything else he could. He made sure to avoid the grenades and anything else that could set off a large explosion.

"Weapons out." He announced.

"Are you sure about this?" Violet asked Hiro and he didn't fail to notice the concern in her voice.

"It's only class, Vi."

"A class that forces us to use more than our full potential." She reminded.

"I'll be fine." He told her, but he was trying more to reassure himself.

"It's look like they're coming to." Penny said. "It's now or never, Hiro."

Hiro released Violet and got up. He used the surrounding debris and formed a sort of cage around the guards. Already he was starting to feel shaky, but he needed to do this.

"Hiro!" Violet called out. "Don't push yourself!"

"Call off the simulation!" Wilbur called out to no one in particular, but he was sure Moran could hear him.

Not wanting to see him struggle anymore, Violet threw a small forcefield his way. It wouldn't hurt him much, but it would knock him out of the game. "Sorry about this." She said, clearly not wanting to do it, but he was pushing himself and if she didn't do anything soon, he'd definitely pass out or worse.

Hiro fell to the ground and disappeared. The rocky cage he formed crumbled down and since the guards already recovered they didn't hesitate to throw a grenade their way. As soon as the smoke cleared, they were back in the simulation room.

Looking at the timer, they still had a second left. So close.

"I didn't realise I had a class of sissies." Moran said. "The Division 0.9 did way better!"

"Couldn't you see he was struggling?!" Wilbur spoke out, gesturing to Hiro, who looked pretty exhausted.

"You speaking without permission, Robinson?" Moran glared at Wilbur.

He bit his lip. He was mad that the guy was pushing everyone's limits. They weren't soldiers. This class _was_ fun, but now it was getting way too much. Especially for his friend. He knew Hiro was struggling with using his powers. He didn't have their advantage of knowing about their abilities and were able to learn how to control them.

"If you have something to say, please do." Moran allowed him.

"No sir. I spoke out of line. I won't do it again." The guy wasn't worth it and he knew it would only get them in more trouble if he did.

"Just so you all know. Everyone of you failed today's lesson." He told them. "None of you made it to the objective. Your goal was to survive the whole hour in the simulation. We will keep on doing it until you all survive the apocalypse."

That sure made them bummed out. It was hard the second it started. The ones who lasted longer were either smart enough to hide fire, got lucky and had some shield protecting them from the first string of fire or they were stronger with their powers. Hiro had survived as long as he did because he teamed up with his friends and all of them were pretty confident with their abilities. Of course he did throw the occasional attack, but they were small compared to what they could do.

"Dismissed." Moran said, ending the lesson.

Violet had ran to Hiro the minute she saw him after the simulation and came to his side. His nose was bleeding and he quickly wiped it with his sleeve. He gave one quick glance at Violet and then turned away. She knew he was hating her at the moment.

Wilbur came over and helped him up. They were exhausted and glad it was the last lesson of the day. He pitied whoever got them first lesson tomorrow because he knew they were going to be exhausted and Wilbur was glad they did their homework straight away because he wouldn't be able to focus on it tonight.

* * *

 **Location: Violet and Penny's Dorm Room**

They had removed their uniforms and changed back to their regular clothes. Penny immediately dropped onto her bed and sighed. "Relaxation at last." It would've been better if Bolt was here with her, but she was thankful for a comfortable bed. Made sense after their last lesson of the day.

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood to relax." Violet walked past and headed to the bathroom, undoing her hair and washing her face.

Penny sat up and looked towards the unlocked door of their bathroom.

"You did what you had to. He would've been in the nurse's office if you didn't put him out." Penny assured.

"I know I had to, but the look on his face. He looked upset."

"He'll get over it. Hiro will eventually understand why you did it."

"But I can't keep doing it. Eventually he'll have to push his limits. What if it is our only option in the real world?" She groaned and sat forcefully on her bed.

Penny got up and sat beside her friend. "Don't be so dramatic. That's my job. I'm the actor here, remember?" She joked and managed to get a small laugh out of Violet. "And don't let Moron get to your head. He seems to think we'll be going solo, but we're a team. We stick together."

"I think you've been spending too much time with Wilbur if you're starting to refer to sergeant as Moron."

"Doesn't change the fact that he is his alternate name sake."

Since day one of that class, everyone adapted to calling him that name behind his back. The guy was harsh. While all them knew he was use to army protocol, he didn't always seem fair. Today was an indication. It wasn't a mystery Hiro struggled with his abilities. He was only able to hold himself in half the time they could. Maybe less, but that kid was stubborn.

"Maybe I should go talk to him? Just to see if he's okay."

"Curfew is still a few hours away. So I don't see why not. Plus, he's probably pretty bummed out about all this." Penny said.

* * *

 **Location: Wilbur and Hiro's Dorm Room**

"Dude, you okay?" Wilbur asked as they entered their room.

Hiro didn't answer. Super classes weren't like robotics. He understood how a robot worked easily. But himself, it just didn't work.

When he received no reply, Wilbur didn't try asking or initiating further conversation. He knew there wasn't really much he could say.

"I think I'll just clear my head." Was all Hiro said and left the room before Wilbur could remind him of curfew. He hadn't been walking long when he saw Violet heading his way.

"Hey." She forced a smile. "Got a minute?"

He currently had all the time in the world, but there was that part of him that didn't want the girl's company.

Violet didn't seem to wait for an answer. "Hey, I'm sorry for what happen earlier." she spoke out.

"I failed because of you." he said. "People like me don't fail."

"That's why you're mad at me? Maybe you forgot, but I threw everyone's grade at the cost of you, including mine." she fought to hold back the tears that were forcing their way out.

"I didn't ask you to. I could've handled it."

"That's where you're wrong!" she blurted out. "You were one second from passing out and if I didn't knock you out first, you would've failed anyway, but you'd be sent to the nurse's office. So if you want an apology, I'm sorry you failed one class, I'm sorry I thought more about your wellbeing than a mark on a piece of paper!" Violet yelled.

"It would've been better if I never was a super. I had a normal life before this. Things were finally working out for me, then this whole super thing ruins it."

"Sorry this whole thing interrupted your normal life. But you should be grateful you had a normal life. None of us ever had that. You have no idea what it's like to know that what makes you special, the whole world hates you for it. That if you slip up, you're forced to start over. You got what we wanted. I get it, it sucks that you found out the way you did, but at least you didn't have the worries we had growing up." she finished.

Maybe normal was a huge understatement. Especially for him. What normal person excelled so much in school that they graduated in their early teens and then attended college, becoming a powerless superhero. He was a superhero, but he didn't have powers. He just used his smarts, then again, his smarts were apparently superhuman the whole time.

"Don't turn this into a sorry excuse to tell your deepest desire to be normal. You've never been normal, so you don't know what it's like." It wasn't until he finished, Hiro had realised what he said. She was trying to help, but he made it seem like she was making it about herself.

"I..." he stuttered.

"Don't bother." she shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that." he tried to tell her.

"I know exactly what you meant. So shut up before you say anything else." with that Violet walked passed him, not even looking back. Hiro watched after her and he felt worse when he saw his other two friends there. They had apparently been there the whole time.

"Come on, guys. You know I didn't mean to..."

"Hey, what do we know, we're not normal." Wilbur threw his hands up and followed after Violet.

Hiro turned to Penny and she looked like she was about to say something.

"I know you didn't mean it to hurt, but it does. Especially for Vi." She said to him.

"She's not going to forgive me, is she?" Why would she? He knew there was a part of Violet that desired to be normal and he just threw that into her face. Oh, he was a great boyfriend. Not.

"She'll get over it. Give her some time."

"I always do this. I let my emotions get in the way and I do something stupid and hurtful."

"There's your reality check. Normal, super. We all do stupid things. We hurt people. Everyone thinks we're all so different, when we're not. Yeah, we got these skills beyond the normal human being, but that's about it. Deep down, we're all the same." Penny placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's also human nature to forgive."

Hiro glanced up at her and gave a small smile. "I guess you're right. But..." he looked down the hall where Violet went down. "...I don't think now's the time to find her. I'm the last person she wants to see."

"Then tell her tomorrow. She'll coming running to her super _Hiro._ " Penny teased.

Hiro was about to comment on that nickname when the lights suddenly began flickering and large sounds were being made above them. It was still a bit early for lights out. Even the usual patrol guards hadn't come out to make sure everyone was in their rooms. Something was wrong.

* * *

 **AN: CLIFFY!**

 **Two chapters on here. I did upload the previous chapter earlier on Wattpad. Sorry, I took my time here. But hope you enjoy.**

 **And the Malteasers/popcorn mixing thing. It's a thing between my family and I. I had too.**

 **Since I left a clue about the villain on Wattpad, I'll do it here too.**

 **The villain has some relation to one of the minor characters in one of the four's films.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	9. Under Attack

**Location: Outside of S.B Williams Hall**

The children would be getting ready to go to bed now. Meaning they would be easy to take as they wouldn't be expecting an attack. They'd be vulnerable. She directed her guards to the secret opening. Clearance was a must, but with a team of technicians, they'd be able to enter without identification or being detected.

Her group was armed and well prepared. Syringes and guns loaded with sedatives to knock the unsuspecting supers and anyone else who got into their way.

"Soon daddy." she said to herself. "The supers are going to pay."

The entrance then opened and the power was shut off. This would be the only working exit, so anyone who tried to escape had no choice and would be captured.

* * *

 **Location: Hallway**

She knew Hiro hadn't meant it, but his words hurt. Right now, she just wanted to be alone before going back to face him. Unfortunately for her, Wilbur didn't understand her need to be alone right now. But maybe she could use a little bit of company. Wilbur may not have been her first choice, but he wasn't her last choice either.

"You wanna talk?" Wilbur asked and it was in a more sincere and sensitive manner. Something that she hadn't heard from him yet. Guess she shouldn't have underestimated that he could actually be sensitive.

"Not really." Violet shook her head. What was there to say? Words were forming in her mind, but then she shook them away and was left with nothing. Like a blank slate.

"You know he didn't mean that."

"But he also knew how we feel about being normal." she gritted her teeth so she wouldn't yell.

They haven't been here that long and there was still a lot they didn't know about each other. Today was a first they'd seen Hiro act irrationally. Something they didn't expect from someone like him. Like all their powers, their emotions were just as unpredictable.

"Don't let one little argument ruin your relationship with him."

That was when Violet turned around and gave him a cold stare. For the first time, he was actually afraid of her.

"That wasn't little. He could've shut up, but he had to go and make it personal. He went there Wilbur."

"And he probably regrets it." he told her. "Don't you think you owe him another chance. It might've been because he was angry at you, but he was referring to all of us."

"Are you saying it's my fault he lashed out at every single super?!" she questioned offended.

"No. I mean, in a sense." Wilbur shook his head, he probably wasn't the best with words at the moment. He could usually smooth talk his way out of trouble, but Violet wasn't the easiest to persuade. "Okay, what I'm saying is, he's mad cause you saved him. Not everyone is grateful for being saved. You of all people should know that?"

"What do you mean I should know?"

"About seventeen years ago? The whole reason the superhero relocation program?"

"Right. My father saved someone who didn't want to be saved." Violet slowly nodded. "But Hiro isn't that guy. My father didn't know the guy, Hiro's my..."

"Boyfriend?" Wilbur finished for her.

"I'm not sure what we are right now." she admitted.

"That's why you gotta talk to him."

"I don't think I'm the only one who needs to talk." she crossed her arms, staring the boy down. "You seemed pretty pissed at his comment too."

"He's my roommate. We'll get over it. After all, you know the famous Robinson family motto."

"With you, it's hard to tell if it's the famous _Keep Moving Forward_ or _That is an excellent question_." she laughed.

Wilbur frowned. "At least you got your sense of humour back." he rolled his eyes, but was glad she was beginning to lighten up. Hopefully Penny was getting through to Hiro too and doing a better job than he was.

"Let's just call it a night, Purple. I'm sure things will be better in the morning."

"I'll hold you to your word, Cowlick." she smirked.

Lights were beginning to flicker before completely blacking out. Leaving the two teens in darkness. Wilbur threw a small spark towards the light above them, finding Violet was as confused as he was. They still had time before lights out and they usually dimmed the lights before turning them off completely an hour later.

"This isn't some short circuit joke from you is it?"

Wilbur would've made a comment of how he was innocent, but he could tell by her tone that she was worried and would've preferred if it was him playing a joke. He wished that too as a cold feeling crawled up his spine. Something wasn't right.

"If I wanted to cut off all this power, I'd have to be near the generator." he said instead.

Doors were being locked and the students on the other side were struggling to getting them unlocked, leaving them trapped.

"So they turn off the power, but leave the doors locked?" Violet questioned.

"That scratches out a drill." Wilbur said.

Violet went to the closest door and tried opening it. "Locked." she turned to Wilbur.

"Hold on." he told her and moved towards the handle. "The whole place is powered by electricity. While I might not be able to start up the whole system, I could maybe..." he grabbed the handle sending a small jolt of electricity and they heard the click indicating the door had been opened.

Several kids came out. Most likely having their own party before lights out. Whatever fun they were having was gone now. Now, they were scared and worried.

"Do you know what's going on?" one of them asked.

"We expect it's a malfunction or something. But try to find the closest exit or guard. And help the others if you can." Violet instructed.

The group nodded and headed back from where Wilbur and Violet had just been.

"You can't open every door." she turned to him.

"I can try. And I'm not the only one here whose electrokinetic." he stated. "Someone will pick up on the idea."

He had a point. They were trained and it was super 101 to use your abilities when you can. Hopefully their powers could help.

"Fine. But let's try and help out who we can." she said.

"But what about Penny and Hiro?

"We'll still look for them, but we can't just walk around and do nothing."

She was more a hero than he was and he couldn't blame her for her superhero instincts kicking in. Especially now. Even he felt something was off and he had never been on the field. Besides trusting her as a friend, he trusted her as a super.

"You're the expert. Lead the way."

Violet rolled her eyes. "This is serious."

"Don't think I don't know that." he told her. "But what's wrong with a little sense of hu-"

"Shush!" she interrupted.

"What?" he looked at her annoyed.

Violet groaned, pulling him behind the wall with her.

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned.

"Would you keep quiet." she whispered loudly.

Before he could comment, she was looking down the hall. Curious, he looked over and saw a group of guards with a few of the other kids. The weird thing about these guards were that they weren't like the ones that usually patrolled the halls. The kids with them appeared unconscious.

Several left and the others went to the next room, they somehow unlocked the door, opening it and leaving a gap, throwing something in there and quickly shutting it.

"Now I know this is definitely not a drill and that things got a whole lot more serious." Wilbur whispered.

Without giving much thought he went out into the open.

"What are you doing?!" Violet whispered yelled.

He threw an electric ball towards the guards and knocked them out. "Strike!" he called out.

Violet walked up to him, a frown on her face. "You didn't take them all out. Obviously there'll be more on their way when they realise part of their team isn't responding."

Of course she'd ruin his victory. "Well I wasn't going to sit here and do nothing. You're suppose to be the hero. You've been on the field."

"And being on the field has taught me to analyse your situation, not run into the battle blind."

"Oh come on. I made a split second decision. That comes as part of the job."

"Oh sorry. I didn't realise you were the field expert." Violet said sarcastically. "Split second decisions are only when you don't have time to think. This situation didn't call for that."

"I must've missed that lesson." Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"More like slept through it." Violet mumbled and moved towards the guards. Seeing as they were knocked out by a jolt of electricity, they'd be out for a while.

"Any idea why they're here and kidnapping students?" Wilbur asked, appearing behind her.

"I don't know. But we better get everyone out."

"Electricity is out. We can't pull an alarm."

That's when Violet gave him a look that he was being blind to the obvious. "Oh no, if only we had someone who had electrical powers."

She was impossible. Wilbur rolled his eyes. "I get you. But I can't reach the whole system."

"Just use as much as you can."

Obviously, being young, their powers had limitations. But Wilbur should be powerful enough to at least power up the whole floor without pushing himself too much. Wilbur let out a sigh and placed his hand onto the wall and channelled as much energy as he could to light up the hallway.

* * *

The lights began to flicker, before resting on a dim setting. It wasn't bright, but it illuminated the room enough to see more clearly. Hiro and Penny had thought the same, while searching for their friends. They were trying to open as many doors as they could. Penny was currently using her powers to keep some young children distracted from their fears while Hiro tried forcing the door open with his telekinesis.

"Everything is going to be okay." Penny said in a calm voice. She was occupying the kids with an illusion of some children's cartoon.

(I can't think of anything, so go crazy and imagine something here. Kid show of course)

"See, it's all fine." Penny smiled when she saw the children ease and calm down a tad. She then turned to Hiro, seeing he was still working on getting the fire exit unlocked. "If it's too much for you, we understand." Penny said.

"I can do it." He said a little annoyed. He may not have had the advantage that the others had of knowing about their powers since they were born, but he wasn't as useless as they were. He was determined to prove them wrong.

Penny thought he was being stupid with this whole proving them wrong thing. The redhead rolled her eyes at his actions. Hiro may be a good guy and was gifted with super smarts, but his stubbornness was some piece of work. It did eventually get the door unlocked and they ushered the kids to go down and be careful.

"Think they'll manage once they get down? The door is most likely locked." Hiro looked over to Penny and saw she looked pretty annoyed. "What?" He blinked.

"You know what?" She responded. "If you wanna be a hero, stop trying so hard to prove you are one." She told him. "Don't be a hero because you are one, be a hero because people need one. And they'll be okay. One of them has super strength and could knock the door down."

"That would've helped open the door faster!" Hiro complained.

"Yeah, it would have, but someone was convinced they could do it on their own." Penny said, walking past him and Hiro could see he probably deserved that.

During his argument with Violet, he knew that in class she was only trying to save him. Clearly, Penny was looking out for him too. While the door wasn't as bad as simulator scenarios, it would've still been better and smarter to use super strength.

Usually the whole building was protected from their powers, but with the power done, the technologies weren't working as well. The only reason why some people hadn't come out were due to either their powers being unable to perform the task or their powers were being blocked due to their strong emotions of fear.

Hopefully Wilbur and Violet were fine. Other than helping out whoever they could, Penny and Hiro had began searching for them.

The two were coming round a corner when they heard voices. Violet quickly pulled Wilbur close to her and made both of them disappear. She certainly had been practicing. They did become visible after a few seconds and whoever they were hiding from had seen them.

"Nice to see you two are getting close." A familiar female voice teased.

At that, Violet's eyes widened and she pushed the boy away. "It's not what you think. I panicked and thought you might've been the guards we saw earlier."

"Aww, come on, Vi. Girl's can't keep their hands off me. And you appear to be no exception." Wilbur smirked.

"Watch it, cowlick." She glared at him. "Or you'll find yourself floating around in one of my forcefields." She threatened.

Penny shook her head in amusement. She was use to seeing her friends argue like that. At least this amusing argument was adding light on their current situation.

"What do you mean guards?" Hiro questioned. He may not be thrilled seeing someone he considered his best friend being with ...whatever kind of relationship he and Violet had at the moment together like how they found them. But there were more important matters at hand.

"Some guys came in and took a few kids away. We've been trying to help as many as we can get out before they get captured." Wilbur answered, now being serious.

"Most likely they put the power out or are working for whoever did." Violet added.

"I thought this place was secured. No threat could find us. That's why we're all here. To be safe." Penny said.

"I guess someone let the location slip." Violet shrugged.

"And whoever did just gave access to a whole heap of supers whose powers aren't fully manifested." Wilbur added.

"And they're most likely the one that's been kidnapping supers. But who has a vendetta against supers?" Hiro questioned.

None of them knew. Anyone could've had a bad experience with supers and would blame all of them. The world was a big place and was full of people.

* * *

 **Location: Outside S.B Williams Hall**

"Some of the kids got out and we got a few soldiers out cold." The voice on her speaker said.

The woman gritted her teeth and turned to one of her men. "When you knocked out all the power, did you make sure to keep the power lock on?" She asked, her voice showing her frustration.

The man's eyes widened and checked his screen. Seeing the mistake he quickly fixed it and looked at her sheepishly.

She was surrounded by incompetent idiots. Hopefully their little mistake didn't make them lose the big prize.

* * *

 **Location: Hallway**

They still didn't have an answer to the mystery, but that wasn't their main concern now. Right now, they couldn't get the doors open. Hiro's telekinesis, Wilbur's electrokinesis and Violet's force fields all did nothing to bust the door open.

Even the kids inside powers weren't helping.

"The power lock must be back on." Penny pointed out.

"Meaning our powers are functional but useless." Violet stated.

"We can't just leave them here." Wilbur said. "Not with supernappers roaming the halls."

"What can we do? Our powers won't so much as dent these doors if they're super proof." Hiro said.

Even with his super brain, he couldn't come up with an idea. The enemy had the upper hand. Word would've gotten out to the NSA, but who knew when or if they'd even arrive? Would they even stand a chance?

"Hey." Penny said, gaining their attention. "Has anyone seen Violet?" she asked, bringing to notice that a member of their group was missing.

"I doubt she's invisible at the moment." Wilbur stated.

"Who cares if she's invisible or not, we have to find her." Hiro said, growing a little worried. For all they knew, she could've been captured. Of all times she had to disappear, it had to be now. When they're currently under attack.

* * *

 **AN: Cliffy! What happen to Violet? Only I know. I'll try and upload the next chapter as soon as I can, so I don't leave you in suspense for too long. But thanks for accepting that I take my time with this story.**


	10. The Risks We Take

Maybe it wasn't wise to suddenly leave her friends. She of all people knew to stick together in times of crisis, but she also had a younger brother to look out for. While Dash may have been a nuisance, they were still family and over the years, both had stood in the line of fire to protect the other. That's what families did. Super or not.

Someone had taken over the school and was sending in guards to take them out. She needed to know if her little brother was safe. Dash could handle himself, she knew that, but this enemy had taken everyone by surprise, locking the doors and when opened, guards came in to take them who knows where.

* * *

"Vi now's not the time to be invisible!" Hiro called out.

"Call louder. I don't think the bad guys heard you." Wilbur said sarcastically.

"Excuse me for worrying." Hiro remarked. "But someone I care about has snuck off and of all times."

"Hey. I'm worried about her too, but she must have had her reason for ditching us and if something has happened to her, we're no good if we're in the same situation. You know Violet. She's done this sort of thing before, I'm pretty sure she could handle it." Wilbur said.

"We still have to find her." Hiro said. In their short time together, he had grown to care for her and even after their fight that left him unsure of how she felt about him, he still cared and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Not for as long as he lived. And he really didn't want their fight to be their last confrontation.

"Well, what would make her run off?" Penny questioned.

"We can worry about that when we find her." Hiro said.

"Oh, that'll be easy. Find the girl who can turn invisible." Wilbur rolled his eyes, but did understand the seriousness of the situation. His friend was missing and all were in risk of being in danger. But it wouldn't hurt to put some humour in the situation. Okay, it was his way of keeping calm and not stressing out with worry over his friend.

She luckily hadn't ran into any of the guards who had taken over. There were a few close calls, but they hadn't exactly crossed paths. She just had to make sure Dash was okay.

He was capable of taking care of himself, but he was like her when their family was in danger. Going in without thinking. It was stupid to jump in the line of fire, but people always did crazy and reckless things for the people they cared about. But if she was to get a lecture for her poor use of judgement, then so be it. Family was more important.

* * *

Violet headed down the corridor, coming down towards her brother's room. Dash wasn't always the brightest and preferred to take action before thinking it through. But if the situation demanded it, he would pull through. And right now the situation demanded that he be on his guard. But who knew if he was? After all, the attack had been unexpected and hardly anyone saw it coming. She just hoped she'd get to him in time before anything serious happened.

* * *

They were looking at it all wrong. Violet had to have a strong reason why she bolted. None of them knew what was of major importance to risk their lives for.  
Unlike them, she had been on the field. Has actual experience with these sort of things. But that would mean she knew the smart thing to do was to stick with the team.  
Team.  
Before coming here she was apart of The Incredibles. Her team had been her family. She was the only one who had family here.

That's when it hit the genius. She ran off because she had family. Her younger brother, Dash, was also a student at the school. Hiro was willing to bet their parents told her to keep an eye on him and of course she'd take that literally. He probably would've done the same with Tadashi if he were here.

"I know where she went." Hiro said.

The other two looked at him and seeing his expression they let him lead the way.

"How do you even know where his room is?" Wilbur asked.

"Violet's my roommate and that information does eventually come out." Penny replied.

"And you're the son of Cornelius Robinson." Hiro teased.

"Shut up." Wilbur frowned.

Hiro might've known where she was heading, but Penny certainly knew the way.

Violet was almost in the section where her brother's dorm was. She was currently waiting for a group of guards to pass by.  
As she waited out of sight a hand suddenly came over her mouth and when she turned around, a group of guards were her captors. Her instincts was to punch them hard.

* * *

"Guards." Penny whispered as she abruptly stopped.

"How do we get pass them?" Wilbur asked.

Penny thought for a moment. "I got it." She clicked her fingers. "You guys have to stick close though." She faced them.

"Why?" They said in unison.

A second later they were all sporting the guards' uniform.

"Woah!" The boys said once again in unison as they examined their new outfits.

"It's just an illusion." Penny stated. "You're still in your normal clothes."

"But these don't only look real. They feel real." Wilbur pointed out.

"It's all in your head." Penny rolled her eyes. "But don't let anyone touch you. It ruins the illusion and we could all end up in trouble."

"Alright. Got it." Hiro nodded. "Lets go." He said and began heading down the corridor.

"Someone's taking his name literally." Wilbur whispered to Penny, earning a slight giggle from the girl. But she then became serious as she had to concentrate to keep the illusion up.

They followed the line of guards, remaining at the back and keeping silent so not to draw attention and they kept their eye out for a certain raven-haired teen.

From the corner of his eye, Hiro swore he saw someone dash by in the opposite corridor and carefully he left the group, the other two doing the same.

As luck would have it, it was Violet. She hadn't seen them and it looked as if she was keeping low. Well...lower than they already were.

Hiro came from behind, covering her mouth, to keep her from screaming, and pulled her back, so they were out of sight from the nearby guards.

He wasn't expecting her to turn around and punch him in the face.

Of course, that physical contact caused the illusioned suit to disappear and expose his identity.

"I now know not underestimate you in a fight." He joked, rubbing his jaw. That was sure some hit.

"You idiot! You scared me!" She said angrily.

"I scared you?" Hiro suddenly became angered. "You're the one who ran off during a raid." He pointed.

"I was just trying to protect my brother." She said.

"That's still no reason to just wander off. You could've gotten hurt."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Violet crossed her arms.

"Sure. What if I was a real guard just then? You'd end up like those kids who got captured. You're lucky it was just us."

"Lucky?" She said as if offended. "You might've cost me my life and gotten us all caught."

"While it's amusing to see you two banter like an old married couple. I really think we should focus on what's more important." Wilbur interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Hiro and Violet yelled in unison, causing Wilbur to back down. If they had heat vision, they would've blown a hole through his head.

Before the two could continue their argument, another set of voices interrupted. But it wasn't any familiar set of voices.

"It came from here. I swear I heard something." It was the guards and they could see their shadows on the wall and it looked like they were heading in their direction.

"Now you've done it." Penny glared at her two friends.

* * *

 **AN: Real sorry this update took so long. Surely this chapter makes up for the wait.**  
 **Apparently, I had Violet's age wrong according to the comics. She's 13 during the events of the film, but I had her at 14. Well, I did have other information that said she was 14. Oh well. What's one year?**  
 **And the comics did inspire some ideas for this AU.**  
 **How do you feel if I added Xander, Violet's boyfriend in the comics, to future projects?**

 **And Brixie out.**


	11. Behind It All

**Location: School Dorms**

"It came from here. I swear I heard something."

A group of guards began heading towards the source of the sound.

"Why are you leaving your designated?" An angry voice spoke through the guards' earpieces.

"We heard something." The head guard informed.

"If a group of kids are out, make sure you capture them. I want all of these next generation brats."

"Got it. Over."

The men rounded off at the corner and held their guns at the ready, but they saw the hallway was empty. No sign of anyone.

"It probably was just an echo." Said one of them. "The place is dead an probably just rebounded some noise we met."

"Back in position men." Said the head guard and led them back to their position. Clearly a false alarm.

 _All they see is the hallway. They don't see us._

Lucky they had an illusionist on their team. While Penny concentrated on creating the illusion that none of them were there, the other three remained silent.

At least Hiro and Violet were no longer arguing. Both realized that that was for another time, another place. Right now, they had a school to save.

But other than being mad at her irrational thinking, Hiro knew he would've done the exact same thing if it were his brother. Didn't matter if he was older, Tadashi was still his brother. But he was gone. Maybe if he knew about his powers then he may have been able to save him. Well, he may not have been able to save his own sibling, but he was determined to make sure that another set of siblings didn't feel his lose.

Once the coast was clear, Penny dropped the illusion and let out an exhausted groan. That really took out a lot on her. Wilbur rushed to her side to keep her steady.

"You did great." He encouraged.

Penny gave him a small smile. "Maybe I'll get to see your powers in action later. But I hope not too soon."

"You'll be in for quite a _shock_." He smirked.

While the two helped each other out, the other two remained silent. It was Hiro who broke it off first.

"Hey, while I think what you did was pretty dumb, I would've done the same too if it were my brother."

"Well I'm sorry I got you all worried." Violet apologized, her eyes darting to the floor.

Hiro grabbed her shoulders, causing he to look into his dark irises. "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about, to feel you could've done something but you just couldn't. I won't let that happen to you. So lets go make sure your brother's stays out of harm's way."

At his words, Violet through herself on him and hugged him tightly. She didn't know what else to do, but she believed him and knew that things were gonna be okay. After all they were superheroes. What could happen?

As soon as the thought finished, the guards had infiltrated another room and as luck would have it, it was Dash's room. Just their superhero luck. Before Violet could try to stop them, Hiro stopped her. "It's no good if you get caught too." he told her.

That had caused her to back down. She had her friends here. Of course they'd help. It was dumb that she left them and she wasn't about to endanger them again with her stupidity.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" she asked him.

At that all three were now facing the genius. "Penny's illusions helped us. Think you could still make a few? Because I'm thinking we could follow them from behind and they'll eventually lead us to who might be behind it all or at least take us outside and that's when we attack." Hiro asked her.

Penny shook her head. "My powers are still a little low. If I used them know, my powers wouldn't cover us the whole way. We'd be exposed before we'd make it outside or wherever the drop off point is."

"So we need something else." Hiro thought.

Violet cleared her throat. "You're forgetting you have me here."

"Could you even turn us all invisible?" Wilbur asked.

"I'm sure if I concentrated hard enough and I have been practicing."

"I don't think fruits are equal to humans." Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

"It might be the only chance we have and this is my brother we're talking about."

Before a full blown argument could arise, Hiro interrupted. "Violet's right. This might be the only shot we got. I just want to know if you are up for it?" he turned to Violet.

"It's my brother they have. I'll make sure I am." she said in a determined voice. "Now stay close and not a sound." she ordered. Violet then created a forcefield around them.

"I can still see myself?" Wilbur said.

"We can see each other, but they can't see us. Figured it be easier so we don't lose track of each other."

"So like my illusions?" Penny questioned.

"Except if they come into contact with us, I could still keep it up. But we should go, I've never done this before and who knows how long I can hold it up."

They then quietly followed behind the guards. She could see her brother was knocked out like the other kids that had been taken. What did these people want? Super or no, they were still kids. And as much as she just wanted to take them out and get her brother out as soon as possible, they still had to know who was behind it all and they could be leading them to their only chance of escape. As far as they knew all the exits were sealed off, but these guards had a way of getting in and that would be their way out.

After having following them for several minutes, they could see the carpark where they entered and the entrance that led to the forest was open. A way out. They may have been in the middle of nowhere, but the forest was large and they could hide there until the coast was clear. Or maybe be able to get far away enough from them that they'd run into civilisation before they got caught.

"How many more?" A woman came up to them.

"There's still a fair few. I do think some kids weren't in their rooms at the time of lockdown."

"They couldn't have gotten far. The whole place is locked and we would've seen them sneak out. No one's been in and out. I see you've got one of that retched Incredible spawn." distaste present in her voice, but there was also some tone of sick enjoyment.

"Looks like someone's got some Incredible vendetta." Said Wilbur. Something seemed off though. They remained by the entrance, but something wasn't right about the it.

They were at the entrance, but before Violet could step out, Wilbur pulled her back.

"Hold on." he whispered. "Sorry to cut our plan short, but..." he then placed his hands on the ground and an electrical charge that came around the entrance. It had alerted the guards nearby.

"THE BARRIER!" The woman called out. "One of those mangy kids are here!"

Hiro examined the now burnt barrier around the door. "It looks like some kind of super power on and off switch and it's set to off."

"It was off." Wilbur corrected. "I just fried it out. But if we passed it, I doubt we'd be able to kick butt."

"Found them!"

They all turned around and could see the guards aiming their weapons at them. Violet's invisibility had worn off and she didn't look to be in any position to fight.

"You okay?" Penny came over to her as she fell to her knees, while the boys stood protectively in front of them, ready to fend them off.

"Yeah..." she breathed. "Just give me a minute." That had been the first time she turned multiple beings invisible and for such a long period of time. it had taken a lot out of her, but she wasn't going to stop when her brother was in reach. Resting can be done later. And while her powers may be out for the moment, she could still fight.

"Get your brother! We'll fend them off!" Hiro ordered. He wasn't great with powers in combat, his fail in class earlier proved that, but it was real now and he'd take an F over having a spot in the morgue.

The girl's nodded and Penny helped her friend up and the two headed outside to catch the guards with Dash.

A guard ran towards Wilbur and when he grabbed the boy, Wilbur tried electrifying the guy. "Electric proof suit kid." the guy grinned.

"Worked on the other guys."

"But they weren't fitted for dealing with you."

"Guess I'll have to get creative then." Wilbur said. "NOW!" he called out and a levitating rock was dropped on the guy's head. "Guess you're not telekinetic proof." he smirked at the unconscious man as Hiro came over. The two then high five each other. "Nice work my friend."

After their little victory, they were soon throwing punches, kicks and surges of power towards the guards. Meanwhile, the girls went back to stealth mode, this time with the use of Penny's powers. The red head had just tricked a guard into running into the opposite direction as he believed he was chasing them. When they were close enough to the van, no doubt they had more children in there and that there had been others and more were to come.

"Do you even know that woman?" Penny whispered, as they peeked over the side of the truck. The same woman who addressed the guard who had Dash earlier, was watching the scene. Her men were losing to teenagers. Could they have reached a new low. But there were more kids. Where were the other two?

"Never seen her before." Violet shook her head.

"I wonder why she'd take the supers?"

Penny was left to linger on the thought, because Violet took out a nearby guard. "You've gotta show me that move." Penny said amused.

"Maybe when this is all over." Violet said.

"There's the other half." The two girls turned and saw the woman, slow clapping and heading towards them.

"And what luck. It's Incredible baby number one." she gleamed.

"How do you even know me?" Violet asked.

"Let's say your father is the reason my father lost everything. Does the lawsuits from seventeen years ago? Because of your father, I had to watch my father suffer and I swore I'd make him pay."

"Wait a minute?" Penny interrupted. "Your uniform, that's from the NSA?" she pointed out.

"Just part of my plan. Join the government organisation that protects supers. Ironic huh? They keep all super details and after building my ranks I had access to every super, I knew their locations, powers and most importantly, their identities. From there I was able to track them all down. But of course Diker came up with the idea of the school. Gathering all of the next generation of supers under one roof? I figured why go after Mr. Incredible when I could go after his kids? Make him suffer like I did. Surely they'd be under the protection of this school. But of course there was a flaw in my plan. Diker didn't trust me to give me clearance on the project and so I had to use other means to get information on where this place was. Then there was the whole planning around the security protocols." she rambled on.

What was with bad guys and monologuing? No wonder they always lost.

"Who are you anyway?" Violet asked.

"In the NSA, I'm Agent S. Agent Sansweet."

"Wait. Sansweet? As in Oliver Sansweet?"

"He was my father."

"But my dad saved him from killing himself!"

"No. My father was avoiding having to deal with all the money he owed. He used what he had left to send my mother and I into hiding on some island. By saving him, your father practically ruined his life. He didn't have the money he owed and so his employers came after him. Sueing Mr. Incredible may have sent the supers into hiding, but they were all still there. Illegally saving people. Then two years ago, look who comes out and saves the day? Why, Mr. Incredible and his new family. You save the day over and over again, more supers come out of hiding and the whole world loves you again. But some of us still remember what you did or your parents anyway. You guys weren't technically born yet, but whatever. But the more praise, the harder the fall. I won't stop until the reputation of supers is destroyed and no one will ever trust them again."

While she appeared to be talking to two girls, one of them was merely an illusion. Penny and Violet agreed, to keep her distracted, while the other snuck around to get Dash and any other kids they could save. The Violet next to Penny was merely an illusion. Asking questions and responding how she thought her friend would. Good thing she looked up on her Golden Age history. But those lawsuits were pretty much basic knowledge for a super. It was one of those huge changes for their kind. And it did make sense to know why you couldn't tell people about what you could do.

Figures the door would be locked. She was even willing to bet that the door was power proof. They might be knocked out inside, but they'd eventually come to and no doubt they'd want a bunch of kids to escape. But maybe it was only on the inside that was power proofed. That was how most power proofed rooms work. Inside was impenetrable, but not outside. Violet made a small forcefield and threw it at the door, denting the lock and eventually getting it open. Inside, she saw Dash, of course, and a whole lot of other kids. Did they all have to be unconscious? Even if she could get them out, she didn't know what to do with a bunch of unconscious kids.

"Need a hand there?" someone asked. Violet turned around and saw the boys coming over, Hiro being the one who spoke.

"Guards all out?"

"Those guys were a bunch of weaklings. One spark and they're out." Wilbur said.

"I recall a few being electrokinesis proof." Hiro reminded.

"Minor hold back. Now how about we get these guys out?"

"Not to be a party pooper, but while we could get them out, what are we gonna do afterwards?"

Hiro and Wilbur had a blank expression at Violet's words.

"We could take out their boss over there?" Wilbur suggested. "End it once and for all."

"Boss, the NSA are nearby. Are you done yet?" her guard informed via her earpiece.

Rats. She was hoping to be done by the time they arrived. But these kids had to come in and hold her back. But she supposed she had to take what she could get. And while she didn't get the bigger prize, she had more than enough to set her plan in motion. The supers will fall with or without the Incredible spawn. She was just sorry that Mr. Incredible wasn't going to suffer as much.

"Send in the helicopter. We'll make do with the one's we've captured." she said.

"What about the other kids?"

"There's been a delay, a few got out and caused some issues. Just make sure to bring that copter in."

"We're already in location."

As soon as that last message was sent, the area around them began to sway as if there were strong winds, but the sounds from above, suggested that her copter was lowering.

It caused penny to lose focus and her illusion of Violet faded, but Agent S. didn't seem to care as she hopped into the copter.

"You may have won this battle, but the worse is yet to come." she said down to them.

The other three had joined Penny and watched her leave.

"I'm not letting her go!" Hiro yelled.

"And what are you gonna do?" Wilbur asked.

He didn't recieve an answer, but he didn't need one as the helicopter was suddenly stuck in position. it looked as if it was trying to fly off, but something was pulling it back.

"What's happening?!" Sansweet demanded, heading towards her pilot.

"I..I..I don't know. It's like someone's pulling it back." the pilot replied hesitantly.

Sansweet looked back out and looked at the kids back down. No doubt it was one of them. She knew Parr was able to turn herslef and others, including objects invisible and generate forcefields, Robinson's boy was an electrokinetic and that girl from the show made illusions. So it had to be that other kid with them.

"Who is that?" she turned to one of her men present.

He quickly checked the files on his tablet, looking for a match.

"Hiro Hamada. Abilities listed are enhanced intellect, mechanical intuition and telekinesis." he said.

Sansweet took the tablet and read his file. "I know how to take down a telekinetic." she said and then pulled out a gun from her belt. She went to the window, opened it and aimed at him.

Violet had kept her eye on the copter and could see Sansweet and she was holding something. It was hard to see with all the dirt flying al over the place and the wind the copter was making was making it difficult to see. She shielded her eyes and squinted. When she saw that what she was clearly a gun, she quickly brought up a forcefield at the lest second. Of course her forcefield blocked out Hiro's ability and he was knocked out from the sudden loss of connection, causing him to pass out. She didn't know where the bullet went, but it didn't matter. She kept her field up until Sansweet was gone.

The sudden loss of connection had caused the helicopter to jerk back and a lot of the passengers lost balance. But their loss of control was temporary and soon, they were out. Just in time as the NSA were now arriving.

Violet dropped the field and joined her friends. Hiro was unconscious, but he looked to be okay. Lucky for them, the NSA had arrived and the guards that had been knocked out were coming to, but by the time they were fully aware, NSA officials were cuffing them and taking them away.

"We'll take it from here, kids." Rick Diker said as he approached them.

* * *

 **AN: Finally some action, huh? And two chapters at once! You're welcome!**

 **And I feel I should explain how Violet's forcefield and Hiro's telekinesis works. It's just something I came up with. But, I like to think that when Hiro uses his telekinesis, while it's mostly mental, it's like there's a physical connection between him and whatever object he's using it on. Like an invisible string. He'll probably evolve out of that, but he's still learning. So when Violet created her forcefield it cut off that connection because it is technically a barrier between Hiro and the object. I don't know, it just makes sense to me.**

 **But I think they'll eventually work on that. Just right now, they're still figuring out the full extent of their abilities.**

 **And Sansweet, is my OC villain. She's the daughter of Oliver Sansweet, who was the man who sued Mr. Incredible for saving him, incase you didn't know. So yup, that's our big bad in this story. More on her soon. Maybe next chapter?**

 **Well, Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	12. It's Over Or Is It?

**AN: Maybe I should put a trigger warning in this chapter. There'll be some mentions of suicide attempt. So real sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but it's really only because of Oliver Sansweet from The Incredibles. But I'll make it as minimal as possible.**

* * *

 **Location: NSA Base, Medical Ward**

There was definitely a splitting headache. He just wanted to go back to sleep, at least he wouldn't have to feel the pain. His memory was foggy, but bits and pieces were starting to come together and the blurred images began to focus and clear. It was all coming back. The school's power went out, guards were taking the students, Violet missing and them finding her, heading out and taking out all those guards. Then the helicopter. He had been trying to bring it back. But after that it was all blank. Did they catch Sansweet?

Hiro finally opened his eyes and found himself to be in some kind of hospital. What he also found was that his friends were there.

"And he's finally with us!" he heard Wilbur exclaimed.

"But looks like your hair isn't." Hiro joked at being able to see that his friends infamous cowlick style was all messed up, but the actual cowlick was still up, just messy and with lose strands sticking out.

"Standing close to a helicopter taking off does that and this place lacks any hair products. Aside from the standard issued shampoo and conditioner, which doesn't do much." he replied.

"Where are we anyway?" Hiro asked. As far as he knew it was some hospital or medical facility.

"One of the NSA bases in their medical ward." Penny answered. "After you passed out they came and brought us and the remaining students here."

"And where's Violet?" Hiro asked examining the room to find the one person he was hoping would be here wasn't present.

"Believe me, she wanted to be here when you woke up, but she also had to check up on her family. Her brother did almost get kidnapped by some crazy, psycho chick." Wilbur answered.

"You should also know your aunt's here." Penny added.

"Aunt Cass? Why?" Hiro said surprised. He wasn't expecting his aunt to be here.

The two looked at him with sad expressions, but it was Violet, who had just come back who answered.

"Because the NSA is sending us all home. After they told her what happened she insisted on coming over to see you. Can't blame her, my parents came over too after hearing about Dash." she said as she walked over.

"Speaking of which, how is the speedster?" Wilbur asked.

"He's fine, but that gas they used was suppose to neutralise powers. It'll wear off, but he's bummed at having no super speed for a while. Surprisingly, he's not as fast without the speed."

"And all those kids who were affected by it will also be powerless for a while. But how does one even develop the technology?" Penny questioned.

"Because it is NSA technology." They all turned to see Rick Diker at the door. "You recall that Agent Sansweet worked for the NSA. We used that neutralising gas to take out rogue supers. They were only temporary effects. But they were only suppose to keep their powers absent long enough for us to take them into custody. Not all supers are heroes. Eventually you'll come across one whose rogue and use their powers for darker purposes. But we only use them on level 5 and higher supers. No point in wasting it on lower levels."

"How do you determine what level a super is?" Hiro blinked. He didn't know supers were ranked.

"On their skills set. Example, your powers with their current state, put you at 6. Instability can add to the rankings and while you have better control, you still don't know of their full extent. Not to mention telekinesis can be dangerous. Add high intellect and mechanical intuition and you could be a dangerous foe." Diker explained.

"So people can go up or down a level?" Hiro said.

"Affirmed. But you don't have to worry about us using it on you. I don't perceive you as a threat and there's no real danger at the moment." Diker said and then proceeded to leave. "I'll leave you all to say your goodbyes. You'll all be sent back home in the morning. And Hiro," he turned back to face the boy. "your aunt can't wait to see you. She's in the waiting room. I'll have a nurse take your IV out and you can rejoin her."

* * *

 **Location: NSA Base, Waiting Room**

Cass had been pacing uneasily. She was promised her nephew would be safe and now he was in a medical ward after their school was attacked. The school they assured her would be safe for him. She was beginning to think that this was a bad decision.

"You shouldn't stress yourself." a woman said.

"I can't help it. My nephew is lying in a hospital bed and I can't see him because I don't have clearance. What kind of facility is this?" Cass whined.

"It's the NSA. They're always about security. And I think right now they're taking extra precautions since one of their workers turned out to be the person they've been tracking down for months."

"That just proves I was wrong to trust them!" Cass yelled.

"What's your nephew's name?" the woman asked, unfazed by her outbursts. She was use to people overreacting in times like these.

"His name is Hiro." Cass answered.

"As in Hiro Hamada?" the woman said in a surprise tone.

"You know him?" Cass looked up.

"Not personally. I was only aware of his existence today, but he seems to be friends with my daughter."

She hadn't expected Hiro to have had made friends. She did believe he could, but Hiro was also so shut off and it was more surprising he'd befriend a girl. Aside from her worries, she did feel relieved that her nephew did have at least one friend.

"And I can assure you, your nephew is fine. He was just knocked out, but if it weren't for Violet it could've been worse."

"Worse? How?"

"The reason he's knocked out is because she broke off a telekinetic connection between him and a helicopter. She only did it to stop him from getting shot."

He was almost shot? What if he was? She couldn't stand the thought of losing another family member. Cass buried her face in her hands. "Oh god. I almost lost him."

"Hey." the woman placed a hand on her shoulder. "From what I heard from my daughter is that he's okay. I could probably get you in to see him. I have clearance and I'm sure they'll let you in on my word." she smiled.

"I..thank you." Cass said. She barely knew this woman, but she was being kind enough to bring her to her nephew. She wasn't sure what to think of her.

"It would help if I knew who you are though." the woman said.

"My name's Cass."

"Well Cass. Call me Helen." Helen grinned and held her hand out for Cass to take.

 **Location: NSA Base, Medical Ward**

Hiro had been taken off the IV and was fine now. Dressed in more comfortable clothes and his headache had gone down to a more tolerable pain. As he zipped up his jacket, he heard the familiar voice of his aunt calling out to him. Before he could fully turn around, she had engulfed him in a hug.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay and I missed you." she said in excitement and relief.

"Nice to see you too, Aunt Cass." Hiro said a little surprise. But he had missed her too, it had been months since he had seen or heard from his aunt. After all, she was his only family.

Cass had finally pulled back. "I think you could use a haircut." she said examining his hair and finding it too long for her liking.

"It's fine, aunt Cass." he said, trying to escape from her fiddling. "And I thought they wouldn't allow you through."

"Oh, well I met this woman who claimed to be the mother of one of your friends and she was able to get me through."

"Which friend?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

If he said _which_ , did that mean there was more? When she saw her nephew was still waiting on an answer, Cass cleared her throat before raising an eyebrow.

"She said her daughter's name was Violet."

Of course his aunt met his maybe girlfriend's mother. Of all the people. But maybe his aunt didn't know about their relationship. He didn't want to deal with either the talk or his aunt going full blown excitement or something.

"Is that all she told you?"

"She did say that Violet is the reason you're okay." Cass replied. "And speaking of which." she whacked him across the head. "What do you think you were doing trying to stop a helicopter from leaving?! Did you think about who could get hurt and you were almost shot!?"

"Sorry, Aunt Cass." Hiro smiled sheepishly.

Cass took a deep breath to calm herself done. Her nephew had a tendency to worry her, but at least she still had him. "It's hard to believe you're a super genius with all the stupid things you've done." she joked.

"Hey, at least this time I was making sure that the bad guy didn't get away. I also didn't want Violet to lose her brother."

"You care about her, don't you? And don't lie to me young man." she said sternly. "I saw the look in your eyes just then when you mentioned her."

"But I don't think she cares about me anymore. Let's just say before the drama started we had an argument and I said some pretty hurtful things to her." Hiro sighed, lowering his gaze.

"If a girl saves you from being shot, then I'm pretty sure she cares." Cass smiled. "You don't need to be a genius to realise she still cares about you." Cass said and playfully tapped his forehead. "Sometimes you just need to talk and you better, because I don't know when you'll get another chance to tell her." While she may not know Violet personally, just the things she heard about her saving her nephew and the way Hiro talked about her, she knew there was something between them. That she was sure on.

At that, Hiro realised that they were all going home. Would he even get to see them again? The reality of it all was hitting hard and what of the kids who were taken and couldn't be reached to in time. They were going to find them, right?

"I'll see you later, aunt Cass." Hiro waved and rushed to find his friends. But he really did want to know where he and Violet currently stood.

* * *

 **Location: NSA Base, Unknown part**

As Bob read through Sansweet's file, Diker sat across from him, waiting patiently for the man to finish. To think, this was the daughter of the man who sued him and started the whole no superhero work policy?

"Agent S. always seemed so nice when we saw her." Bob shook his head. He remembered seeing the girl on her first day several years ago. Sansweet had said how she felt bad for what her father did to him all those years ago and how she was thankful she did have her father around.

"It was all apart of her cover. After we brought your kids in and we heard their retelling of her story, I began to do some digging more on her past. The story she gave on her file was false."

"With the background checks you do here, I'm surprised you didn't get the information sooner." Bob said.

"Bela Sansweet had clearly thought this through. Years of planning revenge and she wasn't going to slip up because of her file. The one you have states Oliver Sansweet died of a stroke before we hired her. But, really he was killed not long after he won his case against you."

"What happened to him?"

"Shot, killed. His company was becoming bankrupt and so he sought help with the wrong people. They gave him what he needed and when it was time to pay his price, he backed out. And we all know how those things usually go. One way or another, people like that get what they want and if they don't, they find something else to take."

"That explains why Oliver sued me. He saw no other option and by saving his life, I ruined Bela's and who knows who else." Bob was suddenly ridden with guilt. The man was only trying to kill himself because he had no choice. If he didn't give those he owed what they needed, then surely they'd do something worse.

"Bob, you didn't know at the time." Rick said sympathetically. "As far as you were concerned, you were just saving another civilian."

"Doesn't change the fact that by saving one life I ruined so many others. She's taken a bunch of supers already, many of them are just kids, Rick. How do we know she isn't worser than Syndrome or all the other villains we've faced?"

"And by not saving one's life can also ruin others as well." Rick stated. "The thing is, we don't know what happens until it does. We're gonna find those missing supers and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else. The only thing we can do is keep moving forward."

 **Location: NSA Base**

Tomorrow all of them would have to head back to their normal lives or as normal as they were. Maybe he could try his new powers when fighting crime back in San Fransokyo, but there was still apart of him that wasn't sure if he should tell the others about his abilities. They were his friends too, but this was a pretty big secret. One that was even kept secret from him up until a few months ago. He wondered where they thought he had been for so long.

Hiro managed to find the other three sitting at a table in the cafeteria at the base. As he got closer he found them all intrigued in their conversation.

"So your uncle's past time is to shoot himself out of a canon?" Penny questioned. "I get that he's got rapid healing and can barely feel pain, but that sounds like a strange past time."

"It's his thing. He was known as the Cannonball back in his glory days. Maybe he misses the thrill of it." Wilbur shrugged.

"I thought your whole family was about _Keep Moving Forward_." Violet said.

"Apparently he's been doing it since he knew he could break his bones and easily put them back in place without the help of a doctor or specialist. And we might be all about Keep Moving Forward, but doesn't mean we can't sometimes live in the past."

"Oh geez, the thought of broken bones makes me sick." Penny shuddered.

"I'll make sure to tell Uncle Gaston to limit breaking them when you're around." Wilbur smiled and caused Penny to lighten up a bit.

"Hey guys." Hiro greeted.

"Hey there, Mop head." Wilbur teased.

"Nice to see you've got your hair fixed, Shark head."

"They brought all our stuff back from the school." Wilbur said, as he slicked his now styled cow lick.

"So they really are sending us back home?" Hiro said a little bummed. He was excited to go back home and all, but he wanted to know if that meant they wouldn't be seeing much of each other. They seemed to have the same thought.

"What can we do? The plan didn't work, so like always, the NSA just scraps it." Wilbur said.

"But the school was doing well. We still went to school as if normal, and we also got to learn how to use our powers." Hiro argued.

"But the whole point was to keep all of us safe. Almost half the students were kidnapped when Sansweet attacked. So in their eyes, the plan failed." Violet said.

"In the end they were just training us to be the next Mr. Incredible or Gazerbeam or some other big shot named hero. Why do you think they only brought in the next generation?" Wilbur said.

"They wanted to make us stronger so we wouldn't end up like all the missing supers, but in the end, that's exactly what happen. They gathered enough supers in one place and it was practically gift wrapped to the bad guy." Penny added.

He must still be new to the whole super thing. His friends dealt with these things their whole life, that they knew that the school was more than a place to keep their kind safe. It was a training facility. The heroes of the golden age were like the experiment version and they were the version that was going to be perfected. No flaws and failures.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad to go back home." Hiro shrugged.

"Well, we get out of Moran's exam." Wilbur joked.

"And we do actually get to go outside." Penny said.

"And it's not like we won't get to see each other. We still could do voice chats and can meet up when schools' over." Violet added.

The group eventually got into discussing about what to do in their different cities. There were lots in each. Todayland had the whole futuristic vibe and Wilbur even said he'd promise Hiro a tour of his father's company, even meet the man behind it himself. Metroville was a mix of suburbs and city, so there'd be heaps of places to relax and get away from the hype of the city, but they could still venture around the city parts and find places to go to. There wasn't much at Silverlake, but Penny did want to show them the place where she met her long time companion and it wasn't far from Hollywood. Then there was San Fransokyo. Combination of the past, present and future.

But the idea of not hanging around them or seeing each other everyday, from telling their roomates to hurry up in the bathroom or seeing each other pass by in the hallway on their way to class to seeing each other in the cafeteria during meal times. Hiro had got use to seeing them everyday and he was finally fitting in. It just didn't seem right to leave now.

"It's gonna be so weird going back to normal school and acting like nothing's happened." Wilbur said.

"I've been to so many different schools, but I've never gone back to one." Violet said. This time she wasn't going to be the weird new kid, more like the kid who left but came back.

"How'd you think everyone would react?" Wilbur questioned.

"Who knows? But I doubt they'd put their lives on hold for us. Who knows what we've missed?" Penny shrugged.

'Hey, Vi." Hiro called. "Mind if we talk?"

"Sure." she blinked and got up from her seat, following Hiro to a spot that was out of earshot to the rest of the area.

"Looks like they've got some drama to resolve." Penny said as the two walked away.

"Better now than whenever we see each other next." Wilbur nodded.

Outside the cafeteria area, Hiro and Violet stood. It was pretty much an awkward silence. They knew what they wanted to say, but they just didn't know where to start.

"Are you still mad?" Hiro finally asked.

Violet looked at him confused. "Mad about what?"

"Before the whole thing started, when I got mad at you and said some pretty dumb things?" he reminded.

"Oh." she looked away. "They hurt, what you said. But I'm not mad anymore. I got over it when the situation demanded it."

"So you're saying that if the school wasn't attacked, you'd still be mad at me?"

"No!" she shook her head in alarm. "You would've had to had waited for me to cool off. I know you didn't mean what you said or at least didn't mean to say it out loud, but either way, I know you didn't want it to come out like that. Who knows if the attack caused me to get over it quicker or not, but it happened and at the time I didn't want to worry about our issues while bigger things were happening. A hero's no good if they bring their personal issues into battle."

"Well, I'm sorry. It's a bad habit of mine. When I'm mad I think irrationally and do or say something stupid. You should've seen me when I found out who killed my brother, I was so mad I sent a robot after him."

"You what?" Violet said wide eyed.

Had he said that out loud. "I mean...it's a long story. Probably for another time or never. Point is, you see what I mean, I'm thinking irrationally. What good is a super brain if it doesn't stop me from being a jerk?" he pulled at his hair.

"Maybe your smarts don't work when you're angry or full of emotion. Or maybe you're human. Everyone is like that, accidentally say things they don't want to. Super or not, you're still like everyone else. Only difference between us and non-supers is our DNA structure."

She had a point. Besides having an extra gene, they were still human, just evolved. All humans were prone to weakness, capable of making mistakes. No one was perfect. He guessed that despite the fact that the species were always evolving, they were never going to reach pure perfection. The human side would always make them irrational.

"Why'd you save me earlier? The way I lashed out at you the first time you did it, I didn't think you..."

"Stop right there." she stopped him. "Don't for once think that I won't try to save your ass. It doesn't matter what the situation is, whether it's a simulation or real life, I'm always gonna have your back. I wasn't going to let Sansweet shoot you. If you were gonna give me crap for ruining your moment of heroism then go right ahead. But it won't change the fact that I don't wanna see you hurt. I'd rather have you mad at me than live with the guilt of knowing that I could've done something to save you, but didn't. I was scared when you would wake up afterwards because I thought you'd get mad at me again, but like I said, it's better than you being hurt or worse."

Once she finished, Hiro pulled her in for a hug. "I'm not mad. You did what you had to. If I should be mad at someone, I should be mad at myself. I thought I could stop her, I was stopping her for you. But I'm not strong enough."

Violet pulled back and used her finger to tilt his chin up, so he was facing her. "Hey." she smiled. "You are strong and just because you didn't win today, it doesn't mean you won't another day. And win or lose, I'll be by your side."

Hiro returned her smile and took her hand from his face and held it in his. They then began to move closer together. Soon they were lips distance apart and...

"Oh, Hiro, there you are!" someone called out and the two immediately pulled away from each other. The two saw Aunt Cass was approaching.

When she saw the two standing she immediately realised what was happening. "Oh my gosh, I just interrupted something. You two were having a moment." she said, sounding guilty.

"It-it's fine, Aunt Cass. We were just talking. This is Violet by the way. And this is my Aunt Cass." he introduced them.

Cass then faced Violet and whispered, a little too loud to Hiro. "Isn't she pretty?"

Hiro's eyes widened as he blushed. "Aunt Cass!" he said mortified.

Violet giggled. "It's nice to meet you. Hiro's mentioned you a few times." Violet held her hand out to her.

Cass gladly took it. "Wish I could say the same, but you know, all that no communication thing. But from what I've heard, I could see why Hiro likes you."

Now Violet blushed. "I..ah..thanks." she wasn't sure what to say. She was meeting his family and when meeting one's family, you did want to make a good impression. At least Cass was saying she liked what she knew.

"Also, thank you for saving my nephew. I don't what I would've done if I lost him. So you can say I definitely approve of you two." she smiled.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro whined.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Cass held her hands up defensively, letting out a light chuckle. "I was just making sure you were ready for when we go. And speaking of which." Cass pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Violet. "Just I case you wanna call Hiro, I added his number and the home number, oh and his email."

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro groaned for one final time. To say this wasn't embarrassing was a lie. He almost missed not communicating with her at S.B. It meant he didn't have to deal with her getting into his relationship with Vi.

"Alright." Cass rolled her eyes and headed to another direction, leaving the two teens alone.

"She seems nice." Violet commented once she was gone. "You're lucky to have her as your aunt."

"She's alright, when she isn't invading my life."

"Just shows she cares."

"At least she does approve of you and that's way better than a negative alternative."

"So does that mean we are official...again?"

"If it's fine with you, then yes." Hiro nodded.

"Just so you know, we never officially said we were off." Violet smirked.

"They didn't kiss." Dash informed, heading to Wilbur and Penny's table.

"Yes!" Wilbur threw his hands in the air. "Looks like you owe me a date." He winked at Penny.

"And you owe me an autograph." Dash grinned.

Penny groaned. She was so sure her friends would kiss. "What exactly happened?" She asked.

"Some lady interrupted. From the looks of it, I think she was Hiro's mom or something."

"Guess his aunt found the lovebirds." Wilbur said. "I should thank her, cause now I get a date with a TV star." He smirked.

"Maybe I'm the lucky one. I get a date with the heir of one of the world's leading companies." She may have lost, but at least she still got to spend a day with Wilbur Robinson. So it was a win in the end. Even if she won, she still would've agreed to go on a date if he asked straight up.

Dash had been a surprise. He may have been currently powerless, but otherwise he was fine and his speed had begun to return. He wasn't exactly fast, but he was still just that much faster than they were.  
Upon hearing their discussion, he wanted in too. Anything to get some juicy news on his sister. After all, he got her to admit she had a crush on Hiro. Dash had bet they wouldn't kiss. But he figured it was because they chickened out. Not that someone would interrupt.  
Also, the thought of his sister actually kissing a guy was sickening to him. But hey, he got an autograph from his celebrity crush. Well, if video game characters counted, Penny was a close second. Not to mention, it look like her and Robinson were a thing and who knows what embarrassing secrets Violet told Penny about him. He could throw his chances out the window.

"You okay with Hiro dating your sister?" Penny asked.

"He's a good guy from what I've seen. But if so much as hurt her, I'll be running so fast around him that he can't breath." Dash answered, showing he meant that last part. She was still his sister and while neither would openly admit it, they cared about each other.  
It was just part of being siblings. Most times you'd question how you're related and can't stand each other, but when the situation demands it, you'd be there for them no matter what.

"Glad to know that I've got a protective brother watching out for me." Violet said, arriving with Hiro.

"Is he really going to deprive me of oxygen? Hiro asked, a little uneasy.

"Hurt her and you'll see." Dash smirked, which made Hiro gulped. Dash then bid them laters and went over elsewhere. Maybe to say goodbye to the friends he made or rejoin his family.

"Kinda sucks, huh?" Penny said. "That this is the last time for a while that we'll be sitting at the same table."

"Makes the wait for school to end even more worth it." Wilbur smiled.

"Get a room you two." Hiro joked, all three laughing along with him.

* * *

Tomorrow had arrived much too fast for their liking. Last night had been a lot of goodbyes from the friends the students had made and many parents of the kidnapped children demanding the NSA get on the case.

Most students were to ride with NSA agents, only students in the medical ward had their parents or guardians. Mostly because parents get worried if something might be wrong with their kids. Can't blame them.

Another early start and long drive. But this time, it was to go home. A home without their newfound friends. The friends they easily accepted as a second family.

Guess, it really was over.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

She had enough supers now. While she would've preferred having all the students, she'd take what she could get and besides, she wouldn't need a lot to begin with to destroy the reputation of the supers. Soon all will hate anyone who carried the super gene and she could finally avenge her father.

So this definitely wasn't over. Her plan would soon take action.

* * *

 **AN** : **Oh** **look, I mentioned the title of the book Meet the Robinsons is based off. Good job if you can find it. And I'm really glad you're all loving this story and keep begging me to update, it actually makes me want to get the next chapter up. So yeah, thanks.**

 **I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I promise to work on it ASAP.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	13. Not Entirely Normal

**Location: Downtown San Fransokyo**

"I really think we should all have super names?"

"Fred, not now." Gogo groaned, rolling her eyes.

The Big Hero 6 team had finally been reunited. They were able to handle it with just the five of them, but it hadn't felt the same without their chosen leader. But during this bank heist they were trying to stop, Hiro didn't feel as into it as usual. Maybe it was the fact that they've gotten use to it and he felt he was just jumping in or the fact that he had another team. One where he couldn't hold back his potential, one where he fit in. Not that he didn't fit in here with them. They were together because of him. But with Penny, Wilbur and Violet, they just sort of became a team on their own.

They still didn't know about his abilities. It was best. Sansweet was still out there and who knew what she knew and where she could be. For all he knew, she could be watching him or she had people out there waiting to hear any news of a super.

"Hiro?"he heard Honey through the intercom.

"Wha?" he said snapping from his thoughts.

"You got a lock on their vehicle?" he heard her voice ask.

"Yeah. They're heading uptown." he said, as he flew with Baymax.

"Shall I use my rocket fist?" Baymax asked.

"Let's try something else. Baymax, fly us close to the car." he ordered.

The robot gave a nod in his own way and followed Hiro's order.

The two men in the stolen vehicle felt they were almost home free. They just had to ditch the flying robot.

"Turn that robot into scrap metal." the driver said. His partner nodded and pulled his gun out.

The man began firing, but Baymax blocked his shots.

"Why aren't we moving?" the man asked as he realised the car had stopped.

"The gear isn't moving." the other man said as he tried to make the gear shift budge. But it just wouldn't move. "It's stuck!"

"What?" the man then dropped his gun and tried to make it move, but it was as if some invisible force was keeping it there.

"It's busted!"

Sirens were heard in the distance and the louder they got, meant they were getting closer. They had to face it, the two men had been caught. They just didn't understand how. The car had enough gas and they were sure they didn't get stuck in the mud or something.

The others had arrived at the scene, having seen the car refuse to move, which led to the criminals capture. Hiro and Baymax landed nearby. Before the others noticed, Hiro quickly wiped the few drops of blood that came out from his nose. Now wasn't the time to explain to his friends about what he could do. Maybe when the whole thing blew over with Sansweet, he might tell. He just wasn't sure how they'd feel. Well...maybe Fred might be ecstatic, but the others, who knew?

* * *

"Don't you think it's weird that their car just stopped like that. They hadn't even run out of gas." Gogo stated as the group headed towards the Lucky Cat. "Almost like something was pulling them back."

"I think it could've been a magnetic force." Honey thought.

"There wasn't any magnet nearby." Wasabi pointed out.

"You know what I think?" Fred came in.

"Oh geeze, here we go." Gogo rolled her eyes.

"We could be dealing with ghosts." Fred said matter of factly. "These guys probably ticked off some angry spirit or it's someone from their past who is no longer with us and got their revenge by getting them arrested."

"You really need to stop watching Supernatural. And I thought you were into superheroes." Wasabi questioned.

"If it has super in the name, that means it's worth watching and Sam and Dean are technically superheroes. They fight evil and stand for good, and they saved the world how many times?"

"As interesting as your theory sounds, Freddie." Honey patted his back. "I don't think it's ghost we're dealing with. It's probably some coincidence."

"When is anything ever a coincidence?" Gogo said.

'What are your thoughts Hiro?" Honey asked.

The boy in question had been trailing behind and looked up surprised at the mention of his name. "I just think we got lucky." he shrugged, not really giving them anything. Before anymore could be asked, he quickly walked passed them, Baymax following behind, moving like a penguin.

"You know, since he went away and came back, he's been different." Wasabi stated.

"What if he was experimented on and they did something with his brain?" Fred thought.

"Alright, that's it. No more comics book for you." Gogo said, pulling him by the ear and walking down the street. Ignoring his cries.

"You're just doing this because you're one of those who tested on people." he whined.

"And you're my next unlucky victim." Gogo responded sarcastically.

* * *

 **Location: Metroville Mall**

After spending a day at the mall with Kari, her friend insisted they catch up for lost time. Violet couldn't blame her. She had been gone for a few months. Kari didn't really need much of an explanation. She was glad to have her girl back.

"I bet he was cute."

Violet hadn't been really paying attention. There were bags of clothes on the floor around their table at the food court, most were Kari's.

"Yeah." Violet spoke. "He was." not realising what she had answered to until Kari called her out.

"Oh my god! You met a guy! Tell me all the details. What's his name? Is he cute...no wait, hot?"

The raven haired super blinked. Had she really just brought up Hiro? Okay, she didn't, but she did answer the question. Kari was smart in her own way. She knew just how to get things out of people. And seeing her friends distracted state, it obviously meant a boy was on her mind.

"Wait...does this mean you and Tony aren't getting back together? That's a shame, but I'm sure this guy's great. So spill all the details."

No escaping now. Kari wouldn't stop pestering her until she told her. "Fine." Violet groaned. "But why you want to know about my love life is beyond me."

"So you're dating?" the red head smirked.

Violet could only roll her eyes. "Yeah. Never thought I'd be the long distance type of girl." she shook her head. She had remained in contact with her friends the weeks prior to being sent home. But there were more live chats with Hiro. Most of them just consisted of them talking about their day. But, boy did she wish she could hug or kiss him...moving on.

"Where's he from?"

"San Fransokyo."

"Wow. That's some distance and you met at this school transfer thing?"

"Yeah. He was looking something up and I caught him staring."

"Ooh the mysterious brooding type." Kari grinned.

"Not exactly." Violet shook her head with a smile. "I wouldn't say he's brooding. More like the kind who hasn't had many interactions with girls and doesn't know how to act when around one."

"What is he? Homeschooled?"

"More like, college."

"You're dating a college guy? How many years older is he?" Kari asked astonished.

"He skipped a couple of grades. He's our age."

"Must be a super genius?"

You have no idea. Violet thought, but she obviously couldn't say that to her friend unless she wanted to expose him as a super. But it was possible Kari could take it as some exaggerated compliment.

"Yet, I was able to teach him somethings."

"Like?"

"How to act around kids his age, for starters."

"I guess when you skip grades and start college at our age, then I guess you don't have much interaction with actual people your age. Sad when you think about it."

From what Violet knew, his life hadn't been easy and she thought she had it tough. Moving around and relocating was nothing compared to having to grow up too fast and losing your family.

Seeing how her friend was thinking something dark, Kari decided to veer her down a more positive topic.

"Tell me what made this guy sweep you off your feet."

"I don't know. I guess I can kinda relate him. I know it's hard to believe given how his story is, but I feel we've got a lot in common. And he's got this cute look when he's focusing really hard on something. The way his brown eyes light up and his nose scrunches..." she described. "His hair may be a mess, but it suits him and it looks so soft that I just wanna run my fingers through it. He's so determined to please and make a difference it's admirable..." as she went on, her friend processed what she was saying.

"He's also quite oblivious and it's cute when he does the thing where he scratches the back of his head and does that awkward but cute la-" she was cut off when her friend placed her finger up to silence her.

"You're so in love." Kari summed up.

Violet had to blink. She hadn't thought about loving Hiro. Well, she did care deeply about him and liked everything he did. Okay, maybe not when he lashed out at her, but pretty much everything. And when they almost kissed she had been a little upset they had been interrupted. Fine...a lot, but meeting his aunt was quite interesting. Wow, she did have it bad. She was in love with him. With Tony, it had been puppy love. They did care about each other, but every time she thought of a future with him, there was none and the times she wanted to tell him her secret, she just couldn't and remained closed off to him. But with Hiro, she was an open book. She could goof off and tease him without consequence and the fact he was super too, did make it a whole lot easier to explain when she suddenly had to go. Not that they had a chance to go on a date and be interrupted by some disturbance in the city.

"I guess people will have to throw away their chances of you and Tony becoming Prom King and Queen. It'd be awkward if you two weren't dating and you're with someone else. By the way, don't you think you should tell Tony?"

"Why?" Violet stared at her friend. "We're not together. I doubt he'd mind."

"You've been gone way too long. Guy's still crazy about you and if you're spoken for, he has a right to know."

That wasn't news she was expecting to hear. She really thought Tony was over her. They had broken off ages ago, surely the boy moved on. He had never said anything or gave any indication he still had feelings for her.

"Maybe I should just head home." Violet got up, grabbing her items and leaving the mall. Kari didn't even care Violet hadn't farewelled her. Finding out your ex still liked you and having a new boyfriend. She needed all the time she could think.

But there was one problem with Violet leaving her. She left her with the bill for their food.

* * *

 **Location: Los Angeles Apartment**

The NSA promised that when the Sansweet thing blew over, they'd be able to move back in their house. But right now, her real home was a danger zone as she had previously been traced there. The apartment wasn't so bad and the building allowed pets. But she missed the country air and all the space she could hang around in. And she'd been going on too long without it. At S.B.W she was trapped inside, with a simulator being her closest to the outside and now, it was back in the city she use to live in back in her acting days.

Penny got to her laptop and checked the chatroom she had constantly been checking. There were only four people and currently the other three were offline. Penny sighed and looked at the time. They should be on soon. It was almost time. And just like that, the little red dot next to her friends names turned green.

CaptTimeTravel Signed In  
Megabot Signed In  
InvisibleGirl Signed In

CaptTimeTravel: Someone's on a little early.

Megabot: Surprised it's not you.

Megabot: For once.

LuckyPenny: I was bored and thought someone would be on early.

InvisibleGirl: Probably wanted some alone time with Sparky Sparky Boom Man.

CaptTimeTravel: Did you just call me an Avatar character?!

InvisibleGirl: So what if I did, Cowlick?

CaptTimeTravel: I'm offended, Purple.

LuckyPenny: Let's not turn this into another Violet vs Wilbur hour.

Megabot: I second that notion.

CaptTimeTravel: Then what is there to talk about?

CaptTimeTravel: It's not like any of our lives have drastically changed since our last chat.

LuckyPenny: It'd be so much easier if we saw each other in person and could hang out.

InvisibleGirl: If only there was a way we could see each other. But we're all pretty far apart.

Megabot: I GOT IT!

CaptTimeTravel: Looks like our local genius is brainstorming.

Megabot: Okay. It's theoretical, but it might work.

InvisibleGirl: What will?

Megabot: Of course, it'll require a little help from Pen.

LuckyPenny: How do I fit in?

CaptTimeTravel: None of us can read minds here, Hiro. I doubt even a mind reader could read your mind through a computer anyway.

CaptTimeTravel: So get to the main details.

Megabot: Okay. Sheesh. Mr. Impatient.

Megabot: Penny's illusions work like a virtual reality, right?

CaptTimeTravel: That was established ages ago!

LuckyPenny: ...where are you going with this? I refuse to be a science project.

Megabot: No. You won't be a science project. You transfer your powers across via the mind?

LuckyPenny: Yeah. I project an image in their head and it becomes what they see.

Megabot: So what if there was a way we could somehow connect our minds digitally, but with Penny's illusions, it's like we are there?

CaptTimeTravel: Oh, I get it! Like a virtual link with a central server.

InvisibleGirl: The nerds are speaking.

Megabot: ...I'm offended you of all people would call me a nerd. :(

InvisibleGirl: It's more a compliment than an insult.

Megabot: Good think you're pretty or I would've been very hurt.

LuckyPenny: Hey, keep the love to your private chat room.

InvisibleGirl: Were you not the first one on hoping Wilbur would be on?

InvisibleGirl: Someone's a hypocrite.

LuckyPenny: In the words of Wilbur Robinson: Touché.

CaptTimeTravel: When have I ever said that?!

Megabot: Do you really want us to make a list?

InvisibleGirl: It could go on.

LuckyPenny: Like the list of how many times he's said: That is an excellent question.

CaptTimeTravel: You guys are cruel. I'm going.

Megabot: No! Don't leave. We were kidding!

CaptTimeTravel: Chill. Mom's calling me down for dinner. So I had to go anyway.

Megabot: Oh. Bye.

InvisibleGirl: See ya, Cowlick.

LuckyPenny: We'll talk later.

CaptTimeTravel: Goodbye Mophead, Purple. And yeah, I'll talk later My good luck charm.

CaptTimeTravel Signed Out

InvisibleGirl: Now that's a cheesy nickname.

LuckyPenny: It's sweet. And it's not like you don't have super cheesy nicknames for each other.

Megabot: I don't put it online with a chat with all my friends!

InvisibleGirl: I gotta head out too. So see you all later.

InvisibleGirl Signed Out

Megabot: I should go too and start on working on these virtual headsets.

Megabot: Are you fine lending your powers for that? Beats pixels, but we might have to live with it till we do meet in person.

LuckyPenny: If it works, it'll be worth it. Besides, it'd be nice to have a much better use for my powers.

Megabot: If you guys taught me anything, it's that your powers are what you make it. So don't think illusion isn't as great as other powers.

Megabot: Be glad you don't get a nosebleed every time you do something big.

LuckyPenny: Haha. Okay. I'll take your word. Good luck on your invention.

LuckyPenny has signed out

* * *

 **Location: Robinson Household, Todayland**

Dinner had been quite uneventful. It wasn't often that happened at the Robinson household, but when it did, it was nice not having to clean up stains that went everywhere in the room.

However, something big did happen once dinner was over. Cornelius received an urgent call. The entire family sensed his distressed. No one at Robinson Industries called unless he was needed.

Everyone waited anxiously for him to leave his office and tell them what happened. After a few minutes he did and he didn't look thrilled.

"Dad?" Wilbur gave him a concerned look.

"You stay here." Cornelius stated firmly. He knew giving Wilbur orders was pointless because his son tended to do the opposite, but his tone gave off that this time was different.

"Someone broke into the labs and stole some important technology. I'm heading down now to see what happened."

"How does someone break in? You use the best securities?" Billie questioned.

"I don't know. Which is why I'm going to find out." Cornelius said, grabbing his car keys and heading for the door.

"This is like the time I was on Planet Z and we had to break into the evil emperor's base..." When everyone gave Art a look that said _now's not the time_ , he immediate stopped his story.

Wilbur quickly went after his father before he left.

"I told you to stay."

"I will. But I want to know what they stole that has you so concerned and that you want me to stay home?"

Cornelius sighed. This might be the only way to get him to comply. This had to come from Franny's side, as he didn't recall being this troublesome.

"A skeleton chip."

"You mean..." Wilbur's eyes widened.

"Yes. We're all in danger if the wrong hands have it."

Wilbur knew very well what a skeleton chip was. Like a skeleton key, it could get into anywhere. Only this one, got you anywhere in the technological world. You could get through tight firewalls and access anything online. Even files from other computers. It was invented in Robinson Industries as a way for criminals to be tracked when all else failed. Some people were good at covering their tracks online, but if the skeleton chip was in use, you have a one way ticket to jail.

A gut feeling told Wilbur that this was Sansweet's work. Since being discovered, she'd been locked out of NSA files. The chat he had with his friends was sealed, meaning nothing they posted was traceable. If Sansweet had the chip, then she could access that and locate their location.

The teenager quickly ran to his room and got back to their chat room. Everyone was offline at the moment. But he knew if he sent a message, they'd see it eventually.

"GUYS! SANSWEET STOLE A SKELETON CHIP!"

* * *

 **AN: Yes, I leave you all with a cliffy. And Happy belated New Year! I hope 2017 has been kind to you so far. So far so good with me.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review**


	14. Escaping the NSA

The threat of missing superheroes was still at large, making sneaking out much more difficult. With the NSA keeping a close watch on all of the registered supers and not to mention your parents, or aunt, refuse to let you go out into danger. Not that they told anyone about it, but they knew their guardians and they'd opposed to the idea of them leaving to go on some superhero mission. But getting grounded for the rest of your life would be worth it if it would save the lives of not only the people they cared about, but everyone else too.

After hearing the news of the skeleton chip, the four figured they should put matters into their own hands. It might get them into trouble for breaking countless rules, but it had to be done. The only main challenge was escaping the NSA agents who constantly kept watch on them. It didn't take long for the news of the Skeleton Chip to get to the NSA. After all, news like that travelled fast, especially if lives were at stake. Not just supers, but the people a lot of supers protected. It wasn't uncommon for teenagers to sneak out, but those times it was for meeting friends at some hangout or going to a concert. Sneaking out to save the day, wasn't exactly on the list of reasons a teenager snuck out. Not to mention sneaking out to go to another city miles away. But then again, most teenagers weren't supers.

* * *

 **Location: Metroville, Parr Residence**

"Why can't I come along?" Dash questioned.

"I told you, it doesn't involve you." Violet said, stuffing a few items into her backpack.

"Pretty sure when someone whose bad has access to all the super files it involves me."

"You can cover for me." Violet said.

"Why can't I go on the mission?"

"You're twelve and I'm not putting you at risk again after what happened."

She had been close to losing her brother and the last thing she'd ever do was put him back in that kind of danger. Even if he was capable, she wasn't going to put her brother in danger like she was putting herself in.

Violet took a deep breath before looking back up at Dash. "If I don't come back in a few days, you have my full permission to come after me and save the day." she smiled.

"What about mum and dad?"

"I'm sneaking off to Todayland without their permission." Violet laughed. "I think that gives you a pass."

"What happened to my shy big sister who was afraid to use her powers?"

"She grew up."

Violet and Dash hugged each other, but quickly ended the sappy moment. They were brother and sister after all. They were suppose to be arguing and bickering with each other. But of course, sharing the same blood and living together for practically their whole lives did guarantee some heartfelt bonding moments. But not often.

"I'll keep the guards busy, while you sneak out. At least give me that." Dash offered.

"You really want to partake in this don't you?" Violet shook her head, looking up.

"Anything to contribute in saving the world." Violet gave him a smile, silently giving him permission to do so. Besides, the NSA probably had a way of detecting her when she was invisible. Didn't want to risk getting caught before she left house.

At that Dash sped off, alerting the attention of the guards watching them and while everyone in the whole house and those patrolling were distracted with the speeding pre-teen, a dark-haired super with the power of invisibility snuck out the back and headed to the train station. She owed Dash one. But hopefully she wouldn't have to repay the favour too soon or worse, repay it with something humiliating or troublesome.

* * *

Ditching her bike in some bushes nearby, Violet headed towards the train station. Wilbur assured her that she wouldn't have to catch an actual train and he'd make arrangements. Seeing the nightly ticket guard, Violet made herself completely invisible. She was getting better at the skill and all she really needed to do was remain hidden until her ride was here.  
The guard did not notice when she snuck past and headed to the platform Wilbur told her to go to. Using her forcefields to destroy any security cameras. Couldn't risk getting caught now. There were no trains there, except for a small cart. She headed towards it and found a note taped to the controls.

 _Hey, Purple._

 _Just press the first button and just sit back and enjoy the ride._  
 _See you in a bit._

 _Love, Cowlick._

She rolled her eyes in amusement at the note. Typical Wilbur. Following the instruction, Violet jumped in and pressed the first button, which said Robinson Home.

* * *

 **Location: San Fransokyo, Lucky Cat Cafe**

Everything seemed to be in order. All he had packed were a few of his tools, his suit and even Baymax. Never know when you need a personal healthcare companion. Besides, Baymax might come in handy for other things aside from patching their wounds. Aunt Cass wasn't going to approve of this. But they all established none of their families would. As Hiro finished packing his gear, he heard someone throwing rocks at his window. Throwing his bag over his shoulder and carrying Baymax's case, He opened the window and looked out. As expected Fred had arrived. Although, he didn't expect him to be wearing his lizard suit.

Shaking his head and deciding not to bother with asking why he was wearing the suit, Hiro carefully crawled out the window and to the small bit of roof below it. He watched as Fred attempted to throw a grappling hook, failing the first couple of times, hearing occasional groans and _ows_. Even a _sorry_ when it nearly hit Hiro on the head. That was when he finally snapped.

"Fred!" he loudly whispered. "Will you just chill with the hook?!" he said looking down, annoyed.

"Ahh...every great superhero should have a grappling hook. Even you should know that." he said matter of factly.

"Can you just be serious for like two minutes and be quiet." He said as he carefully tossed his bag and then Baymax one at a time and Fred caught them.

"Oh, good call." Fred nodded. "Play it stealthy."

Hiro just rolled his eyes. "All right, Hiro." Fred said once he had carefully placed the boy's belongings down and faced back up, arms open. "Jump, I'll catch you."

It ended up with Hiro landing on top of him, but luckily neither were harmed.

"Sorry. I can't see very well with the mask."

Before Hiro could make a remark, a nearby NSA agent caught sight of them.

"HEY!" he called out, pointing his gun at Fred, unaware of who he was and believing he was part of the group responsible for taking supers.

In a quick move, Fred threw something on the ground and a puff of smoke came over them. That was their queue to run.

"How do you have smoke pellets?" Hiro questioned.

"You are not the only one hiding secrets, little dude." Fred responded.

Instead of digging further, Hiro and Fred just focused on getting away from the NSA agents. The sooner they were in the clear the better. After a few blocks they seemed to have ditched the NSA guards and could make it safely to Fred's Mansion. Once inside, they both sighed with relief.

"What was that all about?" Fred questioned, leading Hiro to where they were setting up the family jet. If Hiro wanted to get to Todayland quickly, Fred's jet seemed to be the best option. Okay, technically it was his parent's jet. He didn't have enough money for a plane ticket and surely they would've noticed some money missing from the account. Not to mention, customs and all. And he could pick up Penny on the way.

"So why do you need my parents' jet?" Fred asked.

"It's not something I can explain. It's complicated." Hiro replied.

"Come on, we've been friends for years now."

Hiro bit his lip. As much as he trusted Fred, whose to say he wouldn't blab it to the others? Then again, he was asking a huge favour from his friend and he owed him that much.

"Okay, first off, those guys that chased us for six blocks are NSA agents. By NSA I mean the National Supers Agency. They were keeping an eye on me because lately, supers have been missing. Those missing people on the news, most likely supers. Those months I was gone, I was at some superhero school where we were supposed to be kept safe. But then the one responsible attacked and so it was scrapped and then we came back, but with those guys." he made a gesture outside to refer to the agents that chased them. "Then we find out the one kidnapping supers got hold of a device that could give her the location of every super on the planet. Which is why, I need to meet up with my friends in Todayland so we can figure out a plan to stop her." he finally finished.

Fred was staring at him wide eyed. "Let me get this straight? The superhero police are patrolling your place. You went to Xavier's School for the Gifted and now you're going all mission impossible?..." he then went silent, and looked as if in thought.

"I know, it's a lot to take in..."

Before Hiro could finish, Fred jumped up excitedly. "That sounds like the coolest superhero story ever! Does this mean you got superpowers? I mean, of course you do. Why else would the NSA be here?" Fred rambled on. "How come you never said anything before?"

"I didn't even know until they told me." Hiro admitted. "And I don't think now is the best time to start telling people I'm a super. Giving the recent kidnappings."

"Right." Fred nodded understandingly. "You can trust your secret is safe with me." he gave his word. "Now go forth young Hiro and save your fellow supers." he motioned to the plane. "Heathcliff is already inside. Just tell him where to go."

As strange as Fred was, Hiro was glad to have him as a friend. He knew he could trust him. He definitely owed him big time. Now, onto LA.

* * *

 **Location: Just outside of Los Angeles City**

Her mom had said she was working late and that gave Penny the chance to sneak out without her mother knowing. The problem had been the NSA guards. But thanks to her loyal dog, Bolt, she managed her escape. The dog had distracted the guards by grabbing one of their wallets and they ended up chasing the German Shepard.

"Good boy." she had murmured.

That allowed her to grab her bike and ride out of the city unnoticed. Hiro had contacted her earlier and said he'd meet her soon, giving her coordinates of where they were to meet. Every time she felt someone shady eyeing her, Penny simply used her illusions to make it seem as if she wasn't there. She didn't need another repeat of that almost kidnapping incidence.

Now, Penny remained alone and waited for Hiro. She had texted him a few minutes ago asking where he was and how much longer she had to wait. Her phone then made a _ding_ sound and she found a message from Hiro.

 _Look Up._

Penny blinked at the message, but did as instructed and a bright light came over her, she squinted her eyes and saw it was plane landing. It landed not to far from her, she had to shield her eyes to stop the dust and wind it was creating and the lights were quite bright. As the engine, died down, Penny made her way towards it.

"How did you even manage, Super _Hiro_?" Penny shook her head in awe.

"I've got friends in high places." Hiro smirked. "Now come on. I'm sure Wilbur and Violet are waiting for us."

* * *

 **Location: Todayland, Robinson Residence**

Since word got out about the robbery, security had doubled at RI. Better there than home. But Wilbur hadn't been that lucky. Aside from the cops who insisted they keep an eye on the mansion, the NSA agents had also doubled.

"Remind me again why you invented that thing?" Wilbur questioned his father. But he knew the answer.  
It was a request...no, more like an order from the government. They wanted a device that could track anyone down, break into enemy files and give the one up over them. Cornelius had refused because it would also put others at risk if it fell into the wrong hands. They managed to persuade him somehow. But look at all that effort now.

Sansweet had in her hand a list of every super in existence. She'd know their powers, their families and where they lived. No doubt their files also had their weaknesses listed on there, giving her more of the upper hand.

Looking out the window, it was clear those on patrol were making sure no one without clearance got in. But he wasn't going out through the front door any time soon.

"Come on, C.A.R.L. You gotta know someway out?" Wilbur pleaded, resorting to his fake begging routine. But to be honest, he was really desperate and might do it for real, without the theatrics.

The robot rolled his digital eyes and pulled out a blue print from his chest. He laid the plans out on Wilbur's desk and began telling him the details.

"The best way out without getting caught is probably through the train room. The whole system is shut down at nine o' clock exactly or whenever Billie decides to retire." Looking at Wilbur, it was obvious he knew that detail, so C.A.R.L cleared his throat and continued. "Okay, moving on. Using your powers, you can power it back on. But make sure you power up the monorail controls. They should be quiet enough that no one will realize what you're up to. Not to mention it won't draw out as much attention as a train. You should be able to lock in your friend's coordinates so the monorail can pick her up at her station. That is what you wanted, right?"

"Yes." Wilbur replied. Violet didn't live too far from him and so a train ride wouldn't be a problem. Hiro and Penny however, it could take a while. But Hiro had said he could make arrangements to get them here as fast as possible.

"And then you all can meet up at one of the old Robinson Industries research labs." C.A.R.L finished.

Wilbur had took note of his robot companion's plan. If they pulled it off, then he owed him one...okay, he owed him a lot for all of the schemes he put him through all the years. But this time was important. Well, maybe not as important as destroying the time stream, but in Wilbur's defence, the problem wasn't his fault this time.

"Do you even have the key to that place?" Wilbur asked. The place may be old, but it was still kept at RI and they would rent it out to scientists when needed. Like if they wanted to conduct their own experiments in their own place.

"Nicked the keys earlier from Robinson Industries." C.A.R.L extended out a robotic arm from his chest and handed the key to Wilbur.

"Wow. Surprised you managed that with all the security." Wilbur said.

"I have access to your father's files and I did it before the officers arrived. I also managed to remove that place from the list. Incase you take longer than expected and someone decides to claim the spot."

"You really thought of everything." Wilbur grinned.

C.A.R.L gave a smile. "It's just like old times and I wouldn't want to see something bad happen to my little buddy."

* * *

The details had been sent. Violet would know what to look for, Hiro and Penny were given the address. Now, all he had to do was put the plan in motion.

Wilbur didn't dare risk using a travel tube as it would attract too much attention. So he carefully snuck through the Robinson house making his way towards the train room. He checked to see if the NSA were unaware of his presence, before he'd risk making a move. When he felt the coast was clear, he'd make it to his next checkpoint. This would be so much easier if the train room wasn't on the other side of the house. But at the same time, the trains were loud and you'd receive a very early wake up call. It was just now that'd he'd prefer it was close because of all the guards.

Wilbur let out a sigh of relief when he finally reached his destination. Using his flashlight (he could create an electric ball of light, but that'd be draining) and searched around for the monorail controls. Billie obviously had the keys to the controls, but that was no problem for an electrokinetic. He placed his hands on the board and watched as the controls lit up. Bringing a cart that could fit around two people towards him, Wilbur scribbled on a piece of paper and taped it to the panel inside. He began typing in Metroville's location and then the cart was on his way.

Now he just had to wait.

After an hour or so, the cart was finally back in the Robinson train room. But this time with a familiar face.

"I trust your ride was pleasant."

"It was. Until I got to my destination and saw who was waiting for me." Violet said in her usual sarcastic tone, getting out of the front seat and moving to the back.

"Ouch." Wilbur feigned hurt, getting into the seat where Violet once was.

"Won't they be able to track us with this?" She asked.

"Not if I can keep it offline. And I already short circuited the cameras, so they wouldn't know I was here." He then used his power to shut down the train room, but kept their monorail on. Wilbur typed in their location and they were off.

* * *

 **Location: Todayland, Unused RI Warehouse**

The monorail was now completely useless. Wilbur having completely fry the controls. It was definitely going to need a new circuit board. Billie was going to kill him _if_ she ever found out.

Penny and Hiro had also arrived. The two had thanked Heathcliff for dropping them off at the edge of the city and after giving his farewell he then took off, heading back to San Fransokyo.

The duo, using a map on Hiro's watch, made their way to the location Wilbur had provided. The city was quite different from San Fransokyo. It was futuristic itself, but it did contain some old fashioned elements. Todayland, however, was completely futuristic. Flying cars, moving sidewalks, self building buildings! No wonder it was called the city of the future.

Both pairs had arrived at the same time.

"Are you sure we'll be safe here?" Penny asked, eyeing the place over.

"Should be. C.A.R.L made sure of it and will be covering for us." Wilbur told her, pulling out the key and placing it in the lock to open the door.

Upon entering, they saw the building was quite clean, but rather empty. It reminded Wilbur of his father's office, just without the furniture.

"Welcome to our new base, courtesy of Robinson Industries!" Wilbur announced, turning on the power board and illuminating the room.

* * *

 **AN: I kept rewriting this chapter because I didn't know what the best way was to bring them back together.** **I also looked up how to bring them there. I read somewhere that both The Incredibles and MTR were some alternate version of New York and figured their cities would be close.** **Then since San Fransokyo is basically San Francisco, it takes a couple hours to get to New York, same with LA. So I bring in Fred's family jet.** **And the monorail is reference to the MTR video game.** **Also, the Hiro scene with him sneaking out with Fred, totally inspired by the deleted scene.** **Also, yay! Our team now has a base.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	15. Robinson Industries Break In

**Location: Unknown**

Sansweet may have had the skeleton chip, but she knew grabbing the chip was only the easy part. Not that it was easy, breaking into Robinson Industries more secure sections did require some skills. But thanks to the few supers she had and the technology she had turned months of planning into only a few hours to execute. William may not have been able to handle her headset, due to not being super. Several supers she had tested it on had passed on too, meaning she needed to make improvements. But now the device worked, placing supers under her control. With the help of a young super with the ability of activation and deactivation. The kid was able to turn anything on and off. She just needed him to turn off all the power at the company and then she could send it another super with the power of intangibility to steal the chip.

Now, her only problem was that the chip only worked on one specific computer and that was back at RI. It was Cornelius Robinson's fail safe. She knew not to underestimate that man. He thought of every possibility to make the world a better place. If he really wanted to make the world a better place, he could start by getting rid of all those supers.

"How long do you think she'll take?" Sansweet asked as she entered a room were a bunch of broken machinery laid near the feet of a catatonic girl.

"Robinson is known for his complicated inventions. As quick as technopaths are at creating technology out of anything, this could take the girl days, maybe even weeks to construct. But if we remove the device, we might be able to get the task done more quickly." her scientist pointed out.

"Won't sending the message through the device be enough?"

"From what my studies on supers tell me, their powers are linked by emotion. In her state, she lacks the emotion and so therefore her powers won't be as cooperative. We might not even be able to get the machine done."

It was a risk, but the sooner she got the job done the better and she wanted a guaranteed success.

"Alright, remove the device and let the girl rest. We start her again tomorrow without the device." Sansweet instructed.

"What makes you think she'll comply?"

"We give her something to work for. Everyone has a weakness that can be used as leverage." she turned to the girl and smiled darkly.

* * *

 **Location: Todayland, Unused RI Warehouse**

Sleeping on sleeping bags on a tile floor wasn't the best way to guarantee a good night's sleep. If anything, all four of them were groaning when they woke up, stretching out their limbs and rubbing their necks.

"You know? When I pictured our first sleepover, this wasn't what I had in mind." Wilbur commented.

"Why are you even picturing that?" Violet questioned.

"It's just an expression. No need to be so literal with everything I say."

"But it's much more fun that way." Violet grinned.

"Okay. Now that we're all here, what exactly is the plan?" Penny asked.

The two bickering teens turned to her and then all three faced Hiro. But he didn't really have the slightest idea where to start. All they had discussed was that they had to stop Sansweet before anyone else could get hurt by her hands.

Hiro went over to his bag and took out his laptop, placing it on an empty table. "You said the security was off when the robbery happened?" he asked Wilbur.

"Yeah. No one has a clue on who done it or how. It was like the system shut down completely."

"Like your electrokinesis?" Penny wondered.

"Uh ah." Wilbur shook his head. "According to the witness reports, everything shut down like someone turned it off. I cause things to short circuit when I try turning them on and off. It'd have to be an inside job or Sansweet found a way to somehow turn the power off."

"It was just RI's power out. So that means, we could break into nearby buildings security systems and we could use that to identify the thief." Hiro then began typing away, getting a view of the location.

"How long do you think it will take for you to get in?" Violet leaned over his shoulder and watched the screen.

"It could take a while. It might be quicker if we knew which camera could have filmed it."

"I guess we're gonna have a bit of field work." Violet said.

"That's too risky." Hiro interjected. "We're not even suppose to be here. I'm sure the NSA will recognise us if we step foot out."

That was when Penny came in. "I think you guys forgot you not only have an illusionist on your team, but also a former actress. I know a thing or two about staying off the radar when out in public. All we need is a disguise and I can throw in a few illusions to get people off our trail."

That was true and it would really speed things up.

"Guess you get to go on your first mission." Violet said.

"You're not coming?" Hiro turned to her.

"We can't all go. It'll attract too much attention. Like Penny stated, we'll need her illusions and Wilbur knows this city better than us and I think he has in own ways of avoiding his adoring fans that could help. Besides, I think I'll be more use here." Violet gave a quick wink to Penny.

Both boys eyed each other and just shrugged with a confused look. It was clear they didn't quite understand what the girls were going on about. But they understood the plan, though.

Hiro stood up and headed over to his bag. "Here." he said as he pulled something out and handed each of them something. They were earpieces. "So we can keep contact."

"Any other nifty gadgets in that bag of yours?" Wilbur asked, trying to see if he could see anything inside.

"Just tools." Hiro merely replied. "And maybe a super suit."

All three suddenly looked up at him. Had they heard him right? For Hiro it seemed the cat was out of the bag.

"You bothered to make yourself a suit and not the rest of us?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

"Actually..." Hiro bit his lip. "I've been using it for the past two years. You know of San Fransokyo's local heroes?"

"You mean Big Hero 6?" Penny said. "That's you? I mean one of them members."

Hiro nodded.

"I thought you didn't know about your powers until the NSA came?" Wilbur recalled.

"That was true. I never knew about my powers back then. It wasn't until our last mission that I used my powers for the first time in the suit. At least that I've been aware." For all he knew, he probably had used his powers. For sure his super intellect was at play.

Hiro turned to Violet and saw her looking unsurely at him. He really wanted to know how she felt about this. To be honest, he valued her opinion over the others on the subject. Truth was, the invisible powered super wasn't sure what to say. She knew how dangerous field work was in the superhero business. Her whole life she had known of the dangers and not long after her first mission had she been told of the risks she didn't know about. Hiro never had that and she both worried and envied him for that. Envied because he didn't have her worries of what would happen if people discovered her identity or the fact that this mission could be her last. But overall worried because of the same reason. Her train of thought was broken when Wilbur spoke.

"Now there's a true hero." Wilbur commented. "How about we get to work now?"

"Wilbur Robinson eager to go to work? That's a first." Penny raised an eyebrow.

"Most work I do doesn't involve going undercover with a pretty girl." the comment made Penny blush. "But you're not going to make up on me, are you?" he asked worriedly.

"I was thinking a cap and sunglasses. But if you want, I can add in some foundation." she teased.

* * *

 **Location: Todayland, Robinson Industries**

With everything set up and half the team out on the field, while the other half remained back at the warehouse watching on laptop screens. Hiro really knew his technology and already accessed one of the cameras in the area. But it wouldn't exactly help in locating the thief. It was just a traffic camera that was at the corner of Robinson Industries.

"You guys might as well see if there are any clues there. Most people tend to miss clues." Violet said, watching them on the screen.

Wilbur had sported the cap and sunglasses like Penny had suggested, throwing a jumper in the mix. It had been one of Hiro's since they figured Wilbur's style might be recognisable. All Penny did was put on a pair of fake reading glasses and borrowed one of Violet's headbands. Their disguises probably wouldn't earn them a second glance from passerbys.

"If we manage to get inside without getting caught, I'll make sure to keep my eyes open." Wilbur said into his earpiece. Violet just gave an eye roll at him. Not that he'd see it.

"Just do what you were tasked to do."

"Okay, mom."

At RI, Wilbur and Penny tried looking as casual as best they could. People walked by as if normal, but they did get a little uncomfortable when passing the security guards. Probably thought they were going to get jumped on and accused or something.

"Which would be the best way in?" Penny asked.

"Front entrance." he replied. "Anyone can enter, but to get to the rest of the building you'd need DNA recognition. You'd only qualify for a Visitor's Pass. And those are only for the areas open to the public. Everything else is restricted and different workers have access to different areas."

"Could you get in being family of the owner?"

"Usually, but most times I'm locked out of most labs. Dad doesn't trust me after a few incidents. But we might be able to get further than a Regular Visitor Pass."

Penny stepped forward and looked at the building across from RI. "Hiro, do you think you can get into the building across the street? Maybe one of their cameras look into Robinson Industries."

"On it."

"Do you know what time the tours are?" Penny faced back to Wilbur.

"They're usually 9-5. But it might be different with the extra security and investigation going."

"You two better get your tickets now. Next one is in ten minutes and the one after that won't be for a while." Violet informed them, having open up the company's website on her own screen. "Looks like the lower basement is sealed off. Might be a good place to start looking for clues."

The two headed towards the building and purchased themselves Visitor passes, joining the scheduled tour.

Wilbur had already practically seen the tour worthy places and the tour guide didn't give the entire story. But he figured it was best since most were personal family things. As the woman went on about The Bird. Saying how the invention not only helped astronomers, but assisted young children in understanding space better.

"Dad actually invented it for his and mom's tenth wedding anniversary. He wanted to bring her the stars and mom even prepared a song for him." Wilbur told her.

"That's so romantic." Penny gushed over the story. She wondered if her own father had been romantic with her mother like that or best he could do. Not everyone was world famous inventor or frog musician. But mom rarely talked about dad after he left their lives.

"Is there something you two like to share?" Wilbur and Penny looked up to see everyone staring at them.

"Just admiring the invention." Wilbur grinned.

It seemed to get everybody to look away for them and continue with the tour.

"You're heading towards an elevator that leads to the basement. You can break off from the tour here." Violet said.

While Wilbur knew the exterior, Violet had view of where the guards were and so her navigating was helpful. And also, he knew of the security measures. Getting there without getting caught would be a challenge and they needed their friends word on when the coast was clear. Having the power of invisibility would be useful right now.

"And I managed to put the security camera on a loop, so that should keep you covered for now." Hiro added.

"The elevator seems to need security clearance." Penny moaned, seeing a handprint scanner, instead of the usual button.

"You forgot who you came with." Wilbur stepped in front of her and ready to place is hand on the scanner.

"You sure you won't be locked out?" Hiro questioned.

"It's worth a shot."

"But they'll know its you. They'll know you've been here." Violet mentioned.

"We'll be in and out before they catch us and what other choice do we have?"

"He's got a point. Anyway, we're just trying to find out as much as we can." Hiro said.

Going for that option, the four just decided to risk it. Wilbur placed his hand on the scanner and luckily it did recognise him and provide clearance.

"I don't think that would've worked if I was thirteen." He sighed with relief as both he and Penny entered.

"You must've been a handful when you were that age." Penny teased.

"Dad actually didn't trust me in the time lab. I had to go through extreme measures to get through."

"Do I even want to know why you tried to break into your dad's time lab?"

"Let's just say it all started when I forgot to lock the garage door..."

* * *

 **Location: Todayland, Unused RI Warehouse**

While Wilbur and Penny were talking about Wilbur's time travel adventure, back at the warehouse, Hiro and Violet had some tension in the room. Since Hiro told them about his activities back home, she hadn't spoken directly to him.

"Is something bugging you?" Hiro asked, turning around.

Violet looked up at him, not sure what he was talking about. "What?"

"You haven't said anything to me all morning."

"Oh." she figured he noticed that and bit her lip. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Just something." Hiro ran his hand through his hair.

"When you mentioned you did hero work I didn't know how to process that information. I mean, why would a seemingly normal person take up that kind of work?"

His whole origin story didn't start off well, but he figured Violet deserved the right to know. He had to be open with her and his friends as well. A team wasn't good if there were secrets between them and he'd been doing that with both his teams lately. As soon as he got back to San Fransokyo he was going to tell the other's about him. But first, he had to let out his story to his friends here.

"It started with my brother." he began. "The fire that killed him wasn't an accident. Someone started it. I made it my mission to apprehend his killer and our friends were willing to help. We caught the guy and we continued because my brother wanted to help people and so that's what we did."

When Hiro finished, Violet was looking at him with sympathy. She then threw herself at him and hugged him. "You really are a hero." she said.

"I just couldn't have people go through what I did. To have someone they cared about taken away like that."

Violet pulled back and gave a sad smile. "And that's what makes a hero. Being selfless. You started of just trying to avenge your brother and then it ended up being more than that."

"I guess I needed a little reminder." he looked over at Baymax's case.

"I'm sure your robot friend helped out." she then went in thought for a moment. "Would this happen to be when you lost control and sent Baymax after the guy?"

Hiro chocked and laughed nervously. "Ahh..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "If it wasn't for my friends...you know?"

"You really should work on your anger." Violet gave a nod.

"I second that." Wilbur interrupted through the earpiece.

"How long have you been listening?" Hiro asked wide eyed and turned back to the computer screen, seeing them on the camera.

"We only just heard that last part about you sending a robot to kill a guy." Penny answered. "Which we heard right after Wilbur told me he was erased from existence."

"Say what now?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

"It's not something I'm not happy to share and talk about." Wilbur shuddered.

"Do we live weird lives or what?" Hiro wondered.

"Life of a super." Wilbur said and they all laughed.

* * *

 **Location: Todayland, Robinson Industries**

Once the elevator stuffed, Wilbur and Penny carefully examined the area to make sure no one was around. When no one was around, they waited for Hiro's okay on the camera and then stepped out.

"Any idea which room we're looking for?" Violet asked Wilbur.

"Honestly, no." Wilbur admitted. "The Skeleton Chip was one of dad's more top secret projects. All I knew was how it worked and such. It's location was never on the records."

Guess Cornelius figured the less who knew, the better. They didn't need to figure out how Sansweet knew. When you've been working undercover in the Government, of course you'd learn of such things.

"My best bet is we follow the trail of police." Wilbur informed.

Violet studied the screen showing the RI interior. She had to smile at seeing the symbols Hiro used as their locators. Wilbur's favourite t-shirt logo and the lightning bolt from Penny's old show.

"The basements are huge." she commented. It looked like a maze. The room where they kept the Skeleton Chip could be anywhere.

"You have no idea." Wilbur said.

"I did find this guys. One of the cameras in the building across the street caught two people leaving just as the power went back on." Hiro informed. "It's blurry, but if I render it enough, we could get a clear picture."

"I think I found something too." Penny had caught something in the corner of her eye, by the corner she saw a hint of red. Leaning down, she closely examined it and that was either red ink or blood. Pulling out a cotton tip she wiped it off the floor and placed it in a plastic bag.

"Think that belongs to thief, Sherlock?" Wilbur questioned as he watched her put it away.

"Seems like our thief came in with some kind of wound or something." Violet said. "But it could easily be from a workers."

"Only one way to find out." Penny said.

"We don't exactly have a DNA scanner here." Hiro pointed out.

"Excuse me." Wilbur interjected. "If you check my bag, I did manage to take some of my dad's inventions. One being a scanner. It scans people, objects and even buildings. I'm sure it could scan someone's DNA."

At least they had that covered. Suddenly a red alert went over the floor.

"I think that's our queue." Wilbur announced and both he and started making their way to the elevator, but Violet quickly stopped them.

"Guards are entering through that elevator."

"And they're coming in from the other one." Hiro added, seeing it on the cameras.

"Now seems time to pull an illusion." Violet told Penny.

They could hear the guards approaching. Penny and Wilbur began running down the corridor. It wasn't long until they froze dead in their tracks and someone spotted them.

* * *

 **AN: I will leave you here. We weren't going to have any power tomorrow and so I decided to finish this chapter today and post it. You're welcome!**

 **I just got the urge to right this and of course I'll start the next chapter.**

 **And more MTR game references. I love that game. It does give you more information about the future in the film and more on Wilbur.**

 **And I read that Hiro is a hacker and so I brought that in. Seemed necessary for this situation. And I don't know how hacking works exactly and I just winged it. So don't judge me if it's wrong. Just enjoy the story.**


	16. Setting Things In Motion

**Location: Todayland, Robinson Industries**

'Wilbur Robinson." The guard called out. "Your father is looking for you."

"You can let him know you found his son and then lost him again. Sure he'll appreciate hearing the bit of news." Wilbur mocked.

Ignoring the teenager's remark, he called in back up. "I got him, Basement level 1, North Corridor." Within minutes more guards came and were ready to take the kids in.

"Dad, never sent in so many guards for me before."

While they were busy keeping their attention on the two teens, no one noticed two others sneaking away from them and heading to one of the elevators. Once they were out of sight, they made a run for it and Wilbur and Penny disappeared from the guards sights.

"It was a decoy!" one of them announced.

The real Penny and Wilbur were now making their way to the elevators, with the coast now clear.

"You're awesome." Wilbur commented.

"Thanks. But they would've figured it out by now that those weren't the real us." She didn't even give their doubles their disguises. It might blow their cover, but it would still keep their disguises helpful.

When they reached the elevator they came through, they found Wilbur had been locked out.

"I could try to break into the system and get you back in." Hiro offered.

"No time." Wilbur shook his head and instead sent an electric shock on the scanner, making the doors open. The two ran in and came out in the main floor.

They caught sight of a security guard coming their way and out of nowhere Penny grabbed Wilbur by the shirt and pressed her lips on him. Behind the sunglasses, Wilbur's eyes went wide with surprise.

The guard coming toward them, cleared his throat and tapped Penny on the shoulder. "Ahh...this area's off limits kids."

Penny had pulled back and nodded. "Sorry. We just wanted to be alone." she took Wilbur's hand and dragged him behind her, walking away from the security guard.

"What was that all about?" Wilbur asked.

"Personal displays of affection make people watching awkward." Penny responded.

"I don't think that's the only reason you kissed him." Hiro teased.

"Can we focus on getting out." Penny said. But her face was clearly red.

"The coast is clear from where you are and the entrance. All you have to do is just walk out the front door. Then home free." Violet said.

As Violet said, it was safe. Aside from the one security guard who caught them making out, it was just the few visitors and reception. Once they were out of the building, the two gave a sigh of relief. Now all they had to do was get back to base and look at what they found.

* * *

If the stolen Skeleton Chip wasn't worrying enough, then finding his son was nowhere to be found did it. When the Robinson clan awoke that morning, they were surprised when Wilbur hadn't shown up at breakfast and when Franny went to search his room, she practically screamed to find he was missing. Everyone feared the worse. Had he been taken too, like all the other supers?

Despite being worried, Cornelius felt that somehow, Wilbur was safe and unharmed. Just some feeling, he supposed. He just hoped that gut feeling was right. On his way to work, one of his security team informed him Wilbur had got into Robinson Industries and Cornelius immediately ordered they place the floor he was on on lockdown and on high alert.

Unfortunately, by the time he had arrived Wilbur was long gone.

"We don't even know how he done it?" one of the guard's said. "We swore we shut down the elevator and all the security cameras caught nothing."

"But he was fine when you had him?" was all Cornelius was concerned about.

"It was just a hologram or something. No way to know if it was him. It probably wasn't even him who broke in?"

That was possible, but Wilbur had clearance to most areas, he knew his son wouldn't have willingly given his fingerprints to someone else. Not only was he a super, but he was also smart and would've outsmarted anyone who tried to get to him.

When Cornelius saw the fried scanner, he couldn't help but smile a bit. His son had resorted to using his powers when he was locked out. No wonder they couldn't figure out how he escaped. It didn't explain how he managed a hologram or how he got through security undetected.

"He did have a friend with him." Someone mentioned. "Some girl."

At that Cornelius raised an eyebrow, but it did put something's in perspective. His son wasn't alone in this had help. But what exactly they were doing, he had no idea.

"You mange to know who this friend was?" Cornelius asked.

"Ahh...looked a lot like that girl that use to be on that show with the dog."

Cornelius looked at him confused. That was so helpful. Not.

* * *

 **Location: Metroville, Parr's Residence**

The twelve year old Dash made himself as small as possible on the couch. He was hoping that the couch would suck him in and devour him. Anything to escape his parents' scolding looks. Last night, his little stunt had them all mad, but they simply brushed it off. It wasn't until the next morning that they found Violet was gone and Dash was their number one culprit.

"One more time, Dash." Bob said once again. "Where's your sister?"

"You can't seriously blame me for her disappearance? All I did was go for a run. That doesn't put me at blame." he tried.

"At midnight?" Helen questioned. "Not only is your sister gone, but so is her suit and some of our equipment. So we know she wasn't kidnapped. Either you tell us where she is right now or you'll be grounded."

"I told her I wouldn't tell." Dash said. "I promised."

Bob and Helen glanced at each other, they did appreciate that their son was only respecting his sister's wishes, but she was also their daughter and were worried about her. Violet had even managed to block out the homing device on her suit so they couldn't find her.

"We know you're only trying to protect your sister, but what will happen if something bad happens to her?" Bob laid a hand on his shoulder.

Dash bit his lip, debating if he should tell. Both options meant he would be helping her, but one would destroy her trust in him and the other would make his parents disappointed.

He had to go for the one that had better chance of their family being back together. There was no other choice.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "All I know is she went to Todayland to help her friends defeat Sansweet." when they gave him a look, he immediately threw his hands in the air. "That's all she told me. I swear! I'm not in trouble anymore, am I?" he asked hopefully.

"You're still in trouble mister for keeping a secret like that from us." Helen told him. "Looks like we'll be heading to Todayland to find our daughter."

* * *

 **Location: Todayland, Unused RI Warehouse**

The scanner had told them that the blood Penny had found at RI belonged to a girl named April. But the footage Hiro had retrieved identified another accomplice. Someone named Jeremy.

"They were at S.B." Wilbur pointed out.

"But why would supers steal a Skeleton Chip?" Penny questioned.

"According to the NSA files my parents had, April was able to go through walls, which explains how she got in to steal the chip. And Jeremy has the ability to turn anything on and off at will. So that explains why RI was down."

"But Sansweet had to be the one who stole the chip. Why would two supers need it?" Wilbur pondered.

"Well, check out this footage I got." Hiro turned their attention to the screen. "They seem to be in perfect sync when exiting the building. And I used other cameras to track them down." he brought up a few more video files of them.

"So they walk in the same formation?" Wilbur shrugged. "What are you trying to say?"

"Look closer." he stopped on one video and zoomed in on them.

"April has a nosebleed." Violet noted. It wasn't huge, but it was noticeable and she didn't even bother to rub it off. And from the looks of it, neither seemed aware of it, or of anything really.

"Couldn't they afford a tissue?" Wilbur commented.

"I think their under some kind of mind control." Hiro concluded.

"I think I can confirm that." Penny pointed to something near their ear. "Something tells me that's no ordinary headset."

"So they were doing this against their will. I think Sansweet has more in plan then kidnapping supers." Wilbur said.

"She wants to destroy them and if she has them under her control, who knows what she'll make them do. She'll have the power to destroy their reputations for good." Violet said.

"Anyway to find out where they went?" Penny asked.

Hiro shook his head. "I tried to trace them and keep track of them but then the camera's just cut off."

"Whereabouts did they cut off?" Wilbur asked.

"I don't know. Around 6th Street." Hiro answered.

"That's Old Town. That was where the orphanage my dad grew up in before my grandparents adopted him. It's not much there. Most of it's just ruins and old buildings. But they keep it for historic purposes. They think people would like to know where my dad started off. But it does have a few upgrades and such. But it's practically low tech."

"And that would be the perfect place to hide if I wanted to stay under the radar." Violet noted. "Do a lot of people live there?"

"Not really. There's a few stores operating and some people living there. Most are those who can't afford a home. But most buildings are abandoned."

"Guess we have a possible location." Penny said.

"From the looks of it Old Town isn't that quite big and it might not be too hard to find Sansweet base." Hiro said as he brought a map up of the place.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Violet said. "Remember, this woman fooled the NSA and she isn't going to make things easy for them to find her, let alone a group of kids."

"It's the only lead we got." Hiro mentioned. "But I think we might need some upgrades." he smirked, making all three look at him confused.

* * *

 **Location: San Fransokyo, Fred's Mansion**

Fred had been relaxing in his room, reading his comics and having some film play in the background. As he was about turn the page, his phone began ringing and Fred brought it up to ear.

"Fred speaking." he said and then took a sip from his drink. "Hiro! My man! How's saving the day? Oh, you need a few things? I can totally do that. I'll be there soon." he then put his phone down and fist bumped the air.

He was going to assist in helping them save the day and he might get to meet Hiro's new friends. Friends he was willing to bet were also supers. It was a dream come true.

* * *

 **Location: Todayland, NSA Base**

Rick had been called about a missing set of supers. He wasn't all surprised to find out who the four supers were. Violet Parr, Wilbur Robinson, Penny Forrester and Hiro Hamada. The same four who had stopped Sansweet back at S.B Williams Hall. The parents and aunt were quite concerned though. He couldn't blame them.

It had been narrowed down to Todayland since Dash confessed that's where his sister went and Wilbur was confirmed to have been in Robinson Industries. No doubt the other two were there as well.

All families had been taken to the base centred in Todayland. But so far, they hadn't managed to track down the children.

When he entered the room the families were being held in, he was immediately welcomed by being throttled by an angry Cass Hamada.

"Where is my nephew?! You said your guards were suppose to keep him safe, then he ends up being kidnapped by a lizard?!"

Gaston got up and pulled the angered woman from the man. "Let's not kill the guy with answers." he said.

"I don't care. He promised me Hiro would be safe." she tried kicking at him, but he ignored it. He received worse pains from being shot out of a canon. But he had to admit she was quite persistent. But she had an excuse. She was just concerned about her nephew. He was concerned about his own nephew too.

"How about we just let the man speak and then you can try and kill him afterwards? I'll even help you out." he joked. Cass did seem to calm down and he saw that as the queue to release her.

Once he knew he was free to continue, Rick straightened himself out and cleared his throat. "I don't know what to tell you. Your children are quite clever as they've managed to avoid capture and being traced. We are trying our best to find them, but you all know your children. There must be a reason they don't want to be found at this moment. But you can at least take comfort in the fact that we don't believe Sansweet got them. They most likely are playing superhero."

"But they're just kids." Elise spoke. "They could get hurt or worse."

"No." Bob stood up, shaking his head. "I may not know your kids, but I know my daughter and Violet is very capable of taking care of herself and those she cares about."

"But your daughter's been doing the whole saving the day thing much longer than the rest of our kids. Of course you wouldn't be as worried as we are." Cass pointed out.

"It doesn't matter if she has experience." Franny said. "He has a point. We know our kids and how they're like when they have their minds set on something. I am worried about my son, but I also know he never gives up and he knows when it's time to make a stand. Look, for the past year, supers have been missing and no one has been able to do anything. It was our kids who did something. They saved as many supers when Sansweet attacked the school. They were closer to stopping her than anyone and they're just kids. Super kids, but still kids. I bet the reason they ran off was because like the rest of us, we want that woman stop. They're the only one's who are actually doing something about it. All we've been worrying about is not getting caught and have the NSA constantly watching our every move. That is not the life I want for my kid. It's our job as parents to worry, but if nothing is being done about the threat, then our kids will spend the rest of their lives looking over their shoulder and question anyone who tries to buy their trust."

"You can't just expect us to sit here." Cass said.

"I'm afraid it's all we can do." Helen placed a hand on Cass' shoulder. "That and believe in them." she gave a smile.

They could only hope that their children would come out safe and sound and that when they did finally reunite with them that the threat to supers and everyone else would be over. But as parents (and aunt and uncle), worry was still present.

Cass seemed pretty unsure, but a comforting hand came over her and she found herself facing the man who had taken her off Riker.

"If your nephew is as feisty as you, I'm sure he'll be fine." Gaston smiled. The rest of the family was back at the mansion. He had been here to support his younger sister and also because he was worried about Wilbur too. Are would have come, but he had some intergalactic pizza delivery. "I'm Gaston. Miss." he bowed. "Gaston Framagucci."

"Cass Hamada." she returned the smile.

* * *

 **Location: Todayland, Unsued RI Warehouse**

"I pictured a much cooler lair." Fred commented when he came in and looked around the place.

"We didn't have time to redecorate." Wilbur crossed his arms. "And we're not even suppose to be here."

They had been hesitant to trust someone they didn't know with their super identities, but Hiro had assured that he trusted Fred and their secret was safe. But his fanboying did seem much for them, as Fred went on asking about their powers and then after finding out who they were, went on about that.

"So if you wanted, you could make an invisible sandwich and you could eat like it wasn't there but is?" he asked Violet, only getting a confused look from her.

"I guess..." she shrugged.

"I knew it could be done." he said happily.

"Is he for real?" Penny questioned.

"Just humour him. He really loves superheroes." Hiro told her as he set up the equipment he asked Fred to bring. That involved his 3D printer and his touch screen computer. Fred even went the extra mile and got what he figured would help with their super suits.

"I already have a suit and how did you manage to get Edna Mode originals?" Violet asked, when she picked up her jumpsuit. Like the other's it was black, but a purple '4' was placed on the right half of the top part and went partly down onto the left leg, almost like a Harley Quinn outfit. The front zipper had the Incredibles logo on the chain..

The other's had something similar, but Hiro's was red with a '6' zipper. Wilbur's was blue and his lightning bolt logo, Penny's was orange with the bolt logo.

"I have connections, My Lady." Fred smirked. She had known his father and not to mention, he had asked her to design a few super suits for him over the years. She had been annoyed when he called, but when he mentioned it was for an actual team of supers, she seemed eager at the idea. "And you guys are going to be part of a new super team. Might be confusing if they see Micro and Invisigirl with a new team."

He had a point and the others did need a suit that could work with their powers.

"They're virtually indestructible, breaths like Egyptian cotton, machine washable. E said yours is just like your old suit with the same stuff that makes your suit invisible when you are. Yours..." he pointed to Wilbur. "Can channel your electricity and super charge it. Hiro's and Penny's just cover the basics. Fireproof, bulletproof. Giving their powers are more mental than physical." Fred tried explaining what Edna had told him best he could.

"Now that we have the suits, I guess all we need now are gadgets." Hiro said and began working on it.

After a few hours, Hiro had managed to make them shade like goggles, that would double as masks and also be like computer. The colours matching their outfits and also stopped people from seeing their eyes. And he made them hard enough to be almost indestructible. On one side, an earpiece was connected to allow them to hear each other when communicating. They also worked like binoculars and x-ray goggles. He installed a watch in his suit that worked like a super computer and would allow him to hack whenever he needed to and used the scanner technology from Wilbur. He installed rocket power skates into Penny's shoes. She had requested it. For Violet he found a way to make her headband work like a boomerang and then with Wilbur he gave him small discs, that would store his power and if he placed it on something, it would cause them to release the electricity when he pleased.

"Now, this is cool." Wilbur admired their new suit and gear.

"This is awesome!" Fred said in awe.

"Here's the plan. We use Baymax to get us to Old Town. From there, we split up and search the area. If one of us finds something, we alert the others. Fred. You stay here and monitor the screens."

"On it." Fred saluted.

"You ready Baymax?" Hiro turned to the suited Baymax. He didn't think they had to change his suit. He really hand't planned on a suit change himself until Fred came in with them. Besides, Baymax was more part of the BH6 than he was. He was finding his alliances changing. But they'd always be his friends and family. That wouldn't change.

"Flying makes me a better healthcare companion." Baymax responded. The four laughed at his response.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

When Harley had regained control of her mind, she found she hadn't been in her room back at S.B Williams, but in some unknown area. When she had come to, a woman had approached her and forced her to make some computer that worked with this chip she showed her. At first, Harley had refused, not trusting the woman. And she had been right to, as her refusal caused the woman to threaten her family.

Now, she was using her ability to construct the computer. Whatever it was going to be used for, it was something bad. So she had to be clever and not get caught. But even if she did, she just hoped her plan would be executed before they found out. She placed the final piece in and was immediately taken away.

"Good job." Bela smirked and approached the fine piece of machinery. Finally, she'd have all the supers at the palm of her hands. She placed the Skeleton Chip in and soon, files of supers flashed on the screen. They were all there and she couldn't help but feel a strong sense of accomplishment.

That moment, however was stopped when a beam shot from the computer, making a whole in the ceiling.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed and faced Harley, who was only just out the door. "What is that?" she pointed to the beam that was shooting out into the sky.

Harley matched the smirk she gave earlier. "Hopefully your undoing."

* * *

 **Location: Todayland**

The citizens of Todayland all looked up at the sky, when the night was brightened by a beam. All were curious by it, some had taken out their phones to take pictures, but all wanted to know what it meant.

The light could be spotted throughout all the city. From the NSA base to a warehouse that currently housed a group of supers.

"Sansweet." they murmured.

* * *

 **AN: Three chapter in a row is new record for me! You're welcome. And I only chose the name Harley because I was listening to Super Freak and made me think of her.**

 **I figured Fred and Edna would know each other and they needed suits for their team, but I referenced their previous teams or affiliations. Think of the suit as something like Cat Noir's and Shego's mixed together.**

 **And Old Town is a location in the MTR game. I did not make it up. I just love referencing the game here. But can you blame me, I mean they are in Todayland and the game does take you to numerous locations in the city. I am aware most of it was an alternate future that Wilbur caused, but I think that they do exist in the fixed timeline.**

 **I also threw in some Casston, cause I low key ship it.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	17. Into the Villain's Lair

**Location: Todayland, Unused RI Warehouse**

The beam proved to be quite a giveaway to where they needed to go. There was no way Sansweet caused it. It jeopardised her location. Whoever caused it, must be someone willing to help from the inside.

But aside from getting their attention, it got everyone else in the city too and the news would've been broadcasting it to the rest of the world no doubt. It might make sneaking in more difficult. Sansweet might already be on the move to a new location and then they'd never find her or she might doubling, tripling her security if she wasn't ready to leave.

"A beam coming from Old Town can't be a coincidence." Penny said, after they pinpointed the exact location the beam had come from. Before it was shut off, they had managed to pinpoint the coordinates.

"Looks like we got some help from the inside. Unless Sansweet is reckless." Violet said.

The team set their gear up and flew out on Baymax, heading towards their destination. When they arrived a barrier had been placed by the police as curious citizens were gathering to see what all the commotion was about and to find answers on the huge light in the sky. Lucky for them, they were too busy with the whole light to notice four kids on a flying robot sneaking in. They remained hidden on an old building rooftop that was overlooking the scene.

The barriers set were forcefield 5000s, which meant no one below would get through. It was still a good distance from the actual location.

"Looks like the NSA's shown up." Wilbur commented, looking over the edge of the building and seeing several black cars pull up.

"Means we better get the job done quick." Hiro noted. "So the plan is to break in, get back the skeleton chip, free the supers and lock up Sansweet."

"Sounds like a piece of cake." Wilbur remarked sarcastically.

Ignoring his friend's remark, Hiro turned to Baymax. "You should head back to the warehouse. We can take it from here. I'll let you know if we need anything." Baymax would've been to easily spotted by Sansweet and the people below.

The robot nodded and then flew off, leaving the four of them to continue with sneaking into the base.

"Any ideas how to get pass the forcefield?" Penny asked.

"With our own forcefield." Violet smirked, holding a small forcefield in her hand. She then created a field that connected from the building they were on to the next, as if a sort of bridge. They did that for the next couple of buildings, before finally descending down when they were far enough from prying eyes.

"You've really improved with your forcefields." Hiro commented, making Violet blush lightly. Peering from the side of a building, they saw no one was standing watch.

"Too easy." Violet mumbled. Something didn't seem right. The entrance was in the clear, but she couldn't help but feel they were missing something.

"Let's go. Sansweet probably didn't want to attract more attention."

"No wait!" Violet called out just as a guard came out and fired.

Using her forcefield she had managed to block the attack from hitting her friend, but due to it being created so unexpectedly, Wilbur was lucky to only have been knocked to the ground.

Before the guard could send another shot, Hiro used his telekinesis to aim the gun away from them and used it to knock the guard out. Penny ran over to make sure the guard was out and when it didn't look like he'd be waking up soon, she kicked his weapon a good distance away and checked to see if the guard had anything of use to them on his person.

Violet shook her head at Wilbur before walking over to help Penny.

"You've got a death wish, dude." Hiro commented when he helped Wilbur up.

"I was fine."

"Because of Vi's forcefield."

The two boys headed to where the girls were and found the guard wasn't of much use to them. Due to the lack of guards, he must have been the only one on duty. They also had to be careful, since none of them saw him until he came out at them. The team headed towards the building and found the doors locked. Typical.

Hiro focused his attention on the locked and managed to successfully unlock it. Inside was dark, but unlike many of the buildings in Old Town, it didn't look as abandoned. They had to be careful not to attract any attention or get caught before they finished their mission. This was for real, not a simulator back at S.B.

* * *

 **Location: Sansweet's Base, Old Town, Todayland**

That girl had jeopardised their location. The NSA would be coming soon. At least she had what she needed. But she couldn't leave yet, the computer worked and all she had to do was download the information on supers and she could be out of here before the authorities could get to her. She was so close to avenging her father. Nothing could stop her now. Except...

"Mam? Henderson is out."

She had sent Henderson out to patrol the perimeter to make sure none of the authorities would interrupt before she finished.

"What do you mean _out_?" she asked, gritting her teeth. Hoping it didn't mean what she thought.

"He's been knocked out unconscious."

"Any idea who knocked him out?"

"There was no sign of anyone when we found him."

That meant the culprit had ran off or they had broken into her base and were now tracking her down. It was most likely the latter. It must be the NSA. Todayland officers would've tried calling her out by now.

"Find out whose broken in and stop them." she ordered the guard.

Bela turned back to the computer, it was still at forty percent. There were surprisingly a lot of supers under the NSA's protection. Probably many more that weren't registered. She began typing something on the computer and grinned when the name came up.

Robert Parr.

* * *

"Could this place be anymore creepy?" Penny questioned. She felt like she stepped into a horror film. While the building was in good shape, it didn't change the fact that it needed a serious clean up. The wallpaper was tearing apart, windows were busted. Floors needed way more than a sweeping and bugs were crawling from corners. They could even hear water dripping from some pipe. If it wasn't for the lights, they easily would've passed this building off as not in use. No wonder the NSA hadn't found the missing supers. That was, if they actually were here. But no one would suspect to search in a low tech area.

The building was an old apartment complex. The previous owners had obviously cleared out a long time ago. Many of the rooms had been empty and only few still had some furniture. After searching the first several floors, they found on the sixth, there was definitely activity going on. The first door they found had lights on. Hiro carefully opened the door and inside, chairs had been set out in rows.

"Oh my god." Violet through a hand over her mouth. Sitting on the chairs were people and IVs were placed next to them, leaving all of them in a catatonic state.

"Are they..." Penny started.

"Supers." Wilbur answered. "This one was Jack Hanson." he said stepping away from one of the victims.

"They did a news report on him months ago." Hiro recalled.

"He worked as one of the engineers at my dad's company. He got promoted to head engineer the night he disappeared." Wilbur mentioned.

"At least we know he's alive." Penny noted.

"But why?" Violet asked. "Doesn't Sansweet want to eliminate supers? Why keep them alive for so long?"

"Because she doesn't want to eliminate them. She wants to destroy them. And what better way to destroy something than ruin their reputation." Hiro realised. "Remember? She controlled those supers to steal the skeleton chip?"

"So if she's found a way to control supers, she could make them do whatever she wants." Wilbur added.

"Including making us bad." Penny said.

"That no one will ever trust anyone with powers ever again." Violet finished.

"Do we help them?" Penny turned to her friends.

Hiro examined the liquid that was being pumped into the people. Maybe they should've kept Baymax around for some medical analysis. "It might not be safe." Hiro shook his head.

"We can't just leave them." Wilbur argued.

"What can we do?" Hiro faced him. "How do we know that removing that stuff won't kill them? Best thing we can do is defeat Sansweet and then bring help."

He did have a point and if they didn't do anything now, then more supers could end up like this. They just hoped, these people weren't a lost cause. The next few rooms had more supers in the same state. They recognised some students from school and around.

As they went up the floors, guards were becoming more frequent. But with success, they managed to use their abilities, powers and none, to knock them out before they could summon more guards.

They found another room that held a small number of supers in the same state, but without an IV and instead had the same headset found on the security footage.

Hiro felt something weird wracking his brain and closely examined one on a young girl, not much younger than they were. He didn't remove them incase it might cause damage. But after a few seconds he carefully followed the electrode's wire and opened the small compartment by the ear.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked, coming beside him.

"Removing it forcefully would kill them or cause brain damage. It seems to be controlled wirelessly. It's leaving her brain offline, but..." he motioned for Wilbur to come over. The boy followed suit and joined them. "If you short circuit that part..." he pointed to a barely visible spot. "with a small jolt, we should be able to get this off her without causing any damage."

Wilbur gulped. His friend was trusting him with someone's life. He may have trusted Hiro, but the fact that this was a life and death situation, it made him nervous. But he took a depp breath and pointed his finger towards the spot Hiro showed him and sent a small shock of electricity.

The girl's head fell as if she were unconscious and all four of them looked anxiously. A second later the girl took a breath and blinked at them. Hiro managed to remove the headset from her and placed it on the ground.

"You okay?" he asked.

She looked at him cautiously. "You don't look like Sansweet."

"No. We're your local heroes, here to help." Wilbur grinned.

"You saw my signal!" she exclaimed.

"You mean the light?" Violet questioned.

"Yeah." she nodded. "Sansweet wanted to use my powers to create some computer."

"What computer?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"To make this skeleton chip work. She was going to use it to find the supers and if I didn't help her, she'd hurt my family." she said, teary eyed.

"Hey." Penny came to her and gave her a reassuring look. "She put you in a difficult position. But you're okay now. How about you tell us your name?"

"Harley."

"Okay, Harley, we need you to get out of here. There's police down the block. What you do, is tell them where the building is and to send in a medical team. Think you can do that?" Penny smiled lightly.

Harley nodded. "I can do that." she got up, but lost her footing, Penny had stopped her from falling back down.

"You okay to stand?"

"Just give me a minute." Harley said and then regained her footing.

Violet went over to a window and opened it. "Incase there are guards outside." she created a slide with her forcefield.

Harley came over and hopped onto the window sill. "You'll help the others, right?" she looked back.

"We're gonna help everyone." Violet told her. Satisfied with her answer, Harley slid down and once she was safe on the ground, Violet released her field.

"Do we continue with the others?" asked Wilbur.

"Might as well. We could help these guys out and I'd rather not find out what powers these guys have that Sansweet could use against us. Besides, maybe someone could help with the others downstairs." Hiro said.

Wilbur nodded. He moved to the front of the room and held his hands up. He sent out several bolts of electricity, managing to short circuit the devices. The others went over to remove them and then did the same thing with Harley to bring them down. Some stayed and offered to help the victims in the lower floors.

"Get everyone out and be careful." Penny told them.

Once the last one was out, they proceeded to leave, but heard someone outside the door.

* * *

Sansweet had informed that supers under her control were going offline. A guard had been sent to to check them. She didn't have many devices at the moment and used a majority of them on the most useful supers to her.

The guard entered the room and found everyone to still be in there. Devices still in place. He blinked confused. Sure look like nothing was wrong.

"Boss, all is clear." he spoke into his earpiece.

"What do you mean?" Sansweet questioned annoyed.

"They're all still here and under the effects."

"Impossible." her screen clearly read they were all offline. This had to be whoever broke in. The download still had another thirteen percent before completion. She'd have to settle with this. It wasn't like she need all of them anyway. She really only wanted to get revenge on one. Only Mr. Incredible mattered. And with the supers she did have, she could use them to destroy how all supers were seen by the public. All it'd take was one rogue and out of control super to do so.

"Make sure no one besides me leaves the building." she told him. She removed her drive and the skeleton chip. She then called in for a chopper.

* * *

The guard walked towards one of them supers, seeing if there was anything wrong up close. He was too busy examining to notice a headband spinning towards him and knocking him out cold. Violet appeared behind him, grabbing her headband and placing it back in her hair. The guard fell onto the chair, the person disappearing as Penny removed the illusion. With Violet's invisibility and Penny's illusions, the four of them were able to hide and distract the guard. The two girls high-fived each other.

"Now let's find Sansweet." Hiro stated and they all ran out of the room and went to the top floor.

They found the computer. It's screen empty and skeleton chip gone. Sansweet must've gotten what she needed. Wilbur grabbed one of his discs, filling it with power and then threw it at the machine. At the touch of a button, he had managed to fry it. No one would be using that or even manage to rebuild it again.

They heard a gun's safety being removed and they turned to find Sansweet in the corner. "Looking for these?" she held up the drive and skeleton chip in her hand.

The four readied into a fighting stance, ready to fight the woman.

"Oh, how cute." she chuckled. "The cliche superhero ass-kicking pose. It's gonna take a lot more than that to defeat me and save your excuse of human evolution." she then aimed her gun and prepared to shoot.

* * *

 **AN: So sorry for taking my time on this update. We had no internet for several weeks and I had the story saved on wattpad and couldn't write it. But it did give me time to write the first several chapters of the sequel to this and even start on a one shot spinoff.**

 **Not going to say anything about those. They're top secret. Also, I'm nearly done with this fic. Just a few more chapters. Maybe two or three after this.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	18. Bitter Sansweet Ending

**AN: Just a warning. This chapter will get a teensy bit bloody and violent. And a little swearing. Not strong, but I might drop a b****bomb.**

* * *

There may have been four of them and only one of her. But she wasn't stupid enough to fight them. Just keep them busy enough to allow her to escape. "Something familiar about all of you." she eyed them curiously. She couldn't exactly place it and judging from their suits, they weren't any of the registered superheroes, meaning they were new. Their motive must have been she took a family member or something. Typical. Where were the supers when her father died?

At her comment, they made quick glances at her. Looks like their identities were safe for the time being.

"We know you're planning to control all the supers. It's not going to happen." Wilbur spoke.

Bela only let out a laugh. "Not all of them, boy. Just a handful. All it takes is one bad apple to spoil the bunch. All those supers were just means to an end. Most of them were just test subjects to the mind control. When we finally perfected it, we used those weak-minded supers to do our work. To help rid them of your kind." she said with such distaste. "It's what my father wanted and I'm just being a good girl granting his wish."

"You blame the supers for what happened to your father, but it was his actions that led to his demise." Violet said. "You just wanted someone to blame because you can't face the truth that it was his fault."

Angered at the girl's words, the woman aimed her gun at her. "Shut up! You don't know anything about my father. He was just trying to save us. Mr. Incredible took him away from me and I'm going to take away what matters to him. I'm going to turn everyone against him and all supers."

"You're right. I don't know your father." Violet held her hands up in defence. "But you would've lost him no matter what. The second he made that deal his life was over and deep down you know it. Destroying Mr. Incredible won't change what happened."

"But I'd have finally avenged my father. That's all I want."

"And by destroying him you'll be sentencing everyone he's ever cared about to the same fate as you. Avenging your father won't fix anything, only make things worse."

She was about to speak, but then grinned when she finally managed to get a good look at the girl. It may have been a different suit, but still the same figure. "Now I know where I saw you. You're daddy Incredible's little girl. Must say, nice touch on the new suit. I definitely would've shot you by now if you had that "i" logo. I'm guessing the other three were the same kids who fought me a few months ago. Aww, you thought you could defeat me? Well too late! I've got the skeleton chip. All I need to do is build another compute and download the rest of the information and I'll have every super in the palm of my hand. But before I go." she brought her gun back up and shot the daughter of the super who ruined her life. The bullet hit in her in the head and she fell unconscious. Dead.

"VIOLET!" Hiro cried out. He turned back to Sansweet, holding back his tears, and gave her a threatening glare.

"What's wrong? Did I kill your pretty girlfriend?" Bela fake pouted. "I can let you join her." she readied her gun once again, but found she couldn't pull the trigger. It began shaking violently in her hand and finally she released it, watching it fly across the room. Right, he was the telekinetic one.

"You're going to pay for what you did, bitch." Wilbur said and started throwing electric bolts at her. Thanks to her training with the NSA, she was able to dodge his attacks. Training with those who handled supers on a daily basis sure gave her perks. To defeat an electrokinetic one had to simply dose them with water. Unfortunately for her, there wasn't any water on hand and the building was too run down to have working sprinkler systems. She'd have to result to tire him out. That was the back-up tactic when dealing with supers. If their main weakness couldn't work, you just had to tire them out before you tired out.

"I've trained with the NSA for years. There's nothing you can pull that I won't expect. You may be lucky I don't have water to short circuit you, but I know you can't use too much power or you'll pass out. And for the telekinetic one, it hurt, didn't it? You're head? When you pulled that gun away from me. Neither of you are old enough to use so much power."

"You forgot about us!" a female voice said. A sound like a rocket being fired echoed around the room. When Sansweet turned around, she saw the other girl zooming towards her on rocket powered skates. These kids had distracted her. At least she had managed to take one of them down. She was tripped as the girl sped fast. Having been pulled by the leg and losing her footing.

She noticed her gun and went to reach for it, but an invisible kicked it away from her. It then floated and all it's contents were emptied. The woman turned to the telekinetic and glared at him.

"It wasn't me." he smirked.

With a confused look she turned to see Violet standing in front of her. "But I shot you?!"

"Did you really?" Violet questioned her, raising an eyebrow and then looking over to where she had supposedly been shot.

The body disappeared and not even a trail of blood was left.

"Maybe you should learn to tell the difference between what's real or not." Penny said. "Illusions and invisibility sure work well together."

"What?" she swore she shot the girl, she even felt the gun as it fired.

"For someone who knows how to beat us, you sure are lousy at it." Wilbur commented. They began approaching her, ready to take her in. But before they could grab her, a bright light shone over the hole in the ceiling. A helicopter arrived and threw a ladder down.

"Looks like I'll be making a clean get away, kiddos."

A red light pointed towards Violet who was the closest to Sansweet. "Make a move and I'll give the word. This time the shot won't miss." she told them and began making her way towards the ladder. "I assume by the looks on your faces, this time it's the real deal." she smiled darkly, taking in their negative expressions.

As Sansweet moved, Hiro and Wilbur eyed each other and gave a nod. Hiro then turned to Violet and made the same gesture. As with Wilbur to Penny.

Penny focused on the guard aiming at Violet and used her illusions to make him temporarily blind. His world was in darkness and he could not see anything. Believing it was a distraction he tried to fire his gun. Violet brought up her forcefield and deflected the shot. Wilbur threw an electro disc at the helicopter. The pilot covered his eyes as the controls fizzed. Before it could crash, Hiro held it in place with his telekinesis.

It felt like the night back at S.B when Sansweet escaped them. The power was too much for him, but he had to hold it as long as possible. Not to just protect them, but everyone else in the area. Harley would have reached the police by now or at least the supers they've freed would've got to them. He could feel himself losing it. He was beginning to feel light headed and that wasn't snot falling from his nose. It was beginning to become difficult to concentrate and the chopper was beginning to descend, rotating slowly and causing the people inside to lose balance. The two men inside jumped out and landed on the roof, attempting to make a run for it. Even the police sounded like a safer option. Sansweet had fallen off the ladder, landing on her back and ended up in the way of the tail rotor. Before she could get hit by it and possibly killed by it, Violet created a forcefield to push it back. The two females made a quick look at each other, but Violet broke it off and then proceeded to push the mode of transport away.

"Launch it up as high as you can!" Penny ordered, looking over to both Hiro and Violet. She then turned to Wilbur. "Get ready to fire it."

On her signal, with their telekinesis and forcefield combined, Hiro and Violet forced the copter as high as they could in the air. "Think you can contain it, Vi?" Penny asked.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"NOW!" Penny shouted.

Wilbur threw a supercharged electric shock and Hiro released his telekinesis, falling on his knees exhausted. Violet formed another field around the copter and held it as it exploded. She nearly lost her hold when it did go off, but managed to hold it in. When the explosion began to fade and all was left was the skeleton of the helicopter, Violet let it fall to the ground away from them. No way Sansweet would escape now. Speaking of which. The woman in question was about to make a run for it. Penny bolted to the door to stop her and Hiro cornered her. He grabbed the disc with all the super information and skeleton chip. He handed the skeleton chip to Wilbur and then dropped the disc onto the ground. With the boot, He crushed it into pieces.

"Don't think you've won yet..." before she could continue, Violet gave her a punch to the face.

"That's for shooting me." she shook her hand to ease some of the pain from the punch.

It was over now. Bela Sansweet had been defeated and all the identities of the supers would be safe and the rest of the world wouldn't fall victim to Sansweet's threat to turn the world against supers. Hopefully it meant the threat would be over for a while now and everyone could live their lives without any interruptions.

The supers she kidnapped could now return to their lives and continue on. So would they. So would this have to be another goodbye until who knows when.

* * *

The police had managed to send the curious citizens away or at least kept them away from the area most affected. The NSA, however took charge of the scene. They ordered the officers to make sure no citizen was hurt and when the missing people came out of the building, the medical team began treating to them. A young girl had first come out and told them what she knew. That four superheroes were in there. Rick Diker sure didn't need to guess who they were. A few officers and agents, few supers, went back in too help the catatonic supers. No one who didn't need to know weren't told that all the victims were supers. Diker did inform the head of police and agreed to simply say it was a random kidnappings by a mad woman.

When a gunshot was heard, the building was cleared, a few attempted to go upstairs and see if anyone was in need of assistance. By the time they reached the top floor, they could hear a helicopter and found themselves unable to open the door. It wasn't until the explosion went off, Rick and the few agents and officers he was with finally came in. They found the four teens and an unconscious Sansweet.

While the others apprehended Sansweet, Rick approached the children.

"I sure you know how much trouble you four are in?"

"What's new?" Wilbur shrugged. He got into enough of it anyway. Even when he didn't expect it.

"I'm willing to give you all a pass for what you've done. You saved lives today. But I may not be as reasonable as your families." he stated.

* * *

 **Location: NSA Base, Todayland**

Rick escorted the team back to the base where all their families were waiting. The closer they got the more dread they felt. While they joked about getting in trouble, they knew they were in for it. Sneaking out while being on lockdown because a mad woman was on the lose, this was worthy of being grounded for eternity. Wilbur said his parents would bury him alive and dance on his grave. Pretty sure he was exaggerating, but it wouldn't be too far from the truth in this case. When the car finally stopped, they all exited and headed straight to where they were directed.

Where there parents were waiting, they were all anxiously waiting inside. They heard what their children had did and had been informed that they were on their way. The room was full of mixed emotions. Some emotions were of relief and then anger, but overall they were proud of what their children had accomplished.

First thing they did when they saw them enter, was run to their kids and embrace them in a tight hug.

"Hiro, don't ever scare me like that again." Cass ran up to him and crushed him in a bear hug. When she pulled away she immediately frowned at him. "What were you thinking you knucklehead?!" she smacked him on the back of the head.

Hiro rubbed his head. Probably was better than when she pulled him by the ear. "Sorry, Aunt Cass. But I couldn't sit back and not do something knowing full aware I could." he looked up at her.

The woman really wanted to tell her nephew that just because he should, it didn't mean he had to. But this was Hiro she was referring to. The boy who dedicated his life to helping people and that would be like asking her to close down her cafe. "I'm just glad you're safe. But you are so grounded."

Hiro merely shrugged. "I guess you won't be having me saving anyone anytime soon?"

"That's right, mister." she nodded.

"I will leave you all now. I have important maters to attend to." Diker said. They all needed a family moment. Besides, he had some important matters to attend to. One being Bela Sansweet and the other being something else of major importance.

And with that, he left the room. Leaving the families to rejoin their children and most likely scold them for their actions, while at the same time praise them. They did just save probably the entire world.

"Soooo...since Violet did defeat the bad guy and I did help her escape to do so, which means I also helped in the defeat of the bad guy, does this mean you'll ease up on my punishment?" Dash asked all hopeful.

"Nice try, buddy." Bob chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Worth a shot." Dash half-smiled, but inside he was upset.

"Which brings us back to you young lady." Helen placed her hands on her hips and looked down at her daughter, who had removed her mask. "You know the drill."

"No hanging out, no technology, unless needed for work, do your homework and stay in your room until you're called out for dinner. Bathroom is the exception." Violet recited her parents rules.

"Because you saved the world, I'll make it for a week." Helen smiled.

"What?!" Dash exclaimed in disbelief. He got two weeks.

With the Robinsons, Franny was smothering Wilbur with kisses. All she cared about was that her baby boy was safe. His punishment could come later. "I never want you out of my sight again. You hear me?" she kept her grip on his shoulders as she pushed him away to look at him. He's gotten tall.

"You gotta give me some space mum." he smirked. "Having my mum hover over me might ruin my reputation."

"Maybe that should be your punishment." Franny teased.

Wilbur's eyes widened. "You're not serious?" he knew it was a joke, but this was his mother who he sometimes couldn't tell if she was really serious or just kidding.

"Got a better punishment in mind?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do C.A. chores for an entire month if it'll mean you'll give me my space."

"Done." Franny gave a nod, satisfied with his proposal.

"Didn't realise you were such a mama's boy." Penny said teasingly as she came towards them.

"Shut up." Wilbur frowned.

"I think we'll live you two alone." Franny smirked at the two and pulled Cornelius away.

Once he was sure his parents were out of ear sight, Wilbur went back to face Penny. "What did you get settled with."

"Pet clean up _duty_ until my mum thinks I've suffered enough and learnt my lesson for leaving unexpectedly." Penny answered, not too thrilled of having to clean up after three different types of pets. Bolt had been her main responsibility, giving he was solely hers, but the other two, it was rotational.

"How unfortunate. Then again, I've seen what C.A.R.L has to do and I don't think it'll be a picnic either." Still not as worse as what Penny got.

"You'll live." she punched him in the arm. "Besides, after we both get our groundings done, I still owe you a date."

"Looking forward to it." Wilbur grinned.

Penny returned to her mother. She was reasonable and knew she only had to do what she had to do. All their families understood that. But they had broken the rules and they couldn't go without facing the consequences.

"I should stock up with the pet food to give you extra work." Elise joked.

"You make me want to go back into acting so I can afford to hire a maid."

"Even if you did, I'd still make you do the work. Until you move out of the house, you'll be doing what I tell you." she smiled.

"You sure take the fun out of it." Penny commented.

"I do recall a certain daughter saying she wanted a normal life. This is it, sweetheart. The closest someone like you can get to normal."

And with that, being normal officially sucked. But she should've figured that also meant hard work. Just, did it have to be that kind of work? Grounding she got, but cleaning up after their pets? Even illusions couldn't make things easier for her. Not much help really.

"Hey, dad!" Wilbur reproached his father. He took out something from his pocket and handed it to Cornelius. "I believe you want this back." he handed him over the skeleton chip.

Cornelius took it and examined it for a moment. "I think this thing has caused enough trouble." he finally said and broke it into two pieces.

"Won't the government be mad?" Franny asked her husband. Not that she didn't doubt his decision. That invention had been trouble and she knew it since he first told her about it.

"Screw them. All I care about is that my family is safe." he threw his arms over his wife and son and pulled them closer to him. "My super family." he smiled.

"No love for your favourite brother in law?" Gaston held his hands out.

"Who said you were my favourite?" Cornelius retorted.

"We all know it." Gaston gave a nod and patted his shoulder. "And little nephew?" he removed his hand from Cornelius' shoulder and placed it on Wilbur's. "Bet you kicked ass. I knew you took after me."

"You wish." Wilbur rolled his eyes, but gave him a smile.

Gaston pulled away and adjusted his tie. "I must attend to my own matters now." he gave them a two finger salute and headed away.

"Looks like our already large family is about to get a little bit bigger." Franny said, seeing the direction where her brother was going. She wrapped her arms around her husband and rested her head on his shoulder.

Wilbur followed her gaze with an arched eyebrow and they widened when he saw to who he was approaching.

"He's got a thing for my best friend's aunt? Eww." he shuddered.

Gaston cleared his throat when he got to Cass. The woman turned away from her nephew and blinked at the man before her. Hiro only looked at the two adults curiously.

"So that cafe of yours? I think I might I just try some of your coffee and maybe offer you a hand. You did mention a job offer earlier."

"I did." she nodded. "You ever worked at a cafe before?"

"No. But I I'm a fast learner and I don't burn. I could, but I never can feel it." Gaston admitted.

"How about you just come over for coffee one day and if you're still around after closing, I'll let you help me clean up." she suggested.

"As long as I can spend time to get to know you more." Gaston smiled.

Hiro wasn't sure how to process what happened. He wasn't even sure what happened. Violet happened to appear next to him, amused by the baffled look on his face.

"Does my aunt have a thing for my best friend's uncle? Eww." he gritted his teeth.

Violet giggled and shook her head at his actions. " I think it's sweet. And if you're going to act like that to the idea of a possible romance, maybe we shouldn't be together."

That snapped him from his previous thoughts. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, it's my aunt. Not that she couldn't, but..."

Violet brought her lips to his and that immediately shut him up. At first, Hiro was taken aback by the kiss, but then leaned into it. They kept it short, because no doubt people were watching. Those people being their families and friends.

"I think it's traditional that _Hiros_ get a kiss after saving the day." she smiled.

"I think I agree with Vi, for once." Wilbur, who had been watching, leaned towards Penny with his lips already in the pout.

But he was stopped by her placing a finger on his lips and pushing him back. "I already agreed to a date. Don't push your luck."

"I guess I'll have to take what I can get." Wilbur surrendered. "But..." before she could try anything, he gave her a quick peck on the cheeks. "You did technically save the day by taking control and I think it's fair you get some kind of reward." he smirked. "And consider that a taste of what's to come."

"I look forward to the rest then." she shook her head at him.

The four then came towards each other and looked at each other with sad smiles.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Hiro spoke first. "Back to our old lives?"

"Seems harder this time." Penny said.

"But we still got our online chats and vacation isn't too far away." Wilbur brought up on a more positive note.

"Still, I'm going to miss hanging out with all of you. I'll even miss our usual banter." she winked at Wilbur. "And my best friend." she turned to Penny and then finally to Hiro. She took his hand in her. "And I'll definitely miss seeing you."

"We save the day and all we get is a grounding." Hiro sighed.

"Actually..." everyone turned to the door to see Rick Diker had returned. "I've just had a talk with the board and they agreed that S.B Williams Hall should be reopened."

All the kids present lit up at hearing that.

"You won't be trapped inside like last time now that the threat is over. Families are welcome to visit on specific days and contact will now be allowed to the outside world. But do remember certain activities are secret." Diker continued. "But a few rules, no crime fighting or saving the day until you all graduate."

"Even though we just saved the day and possibly the world?" Wilbur argued.

"You got lucky and there's still a lot to learn young man." Rick told him.

"But Vi and I have already been fighting bad guys." Dash brought up.

"If I recall, you are under the supervision of your parents who are already trained by the NSA."

"Okay. I get it." Dash mumbled.

"Any questions?" he asked them.

"When can we go back?" Violet asked.

"As soon as possible." Diker gave a smile.

Everyone seemed happy that the school would be reopening. It meant they could be with their friends and this time they could contact their families and get to see them at certain times. They might not be out saving the world until after graduation, but the four of them mostly wanted to be normal and hang out with their friends. The friends they've grown to care about and love. As if they were one big family.

"Consider this your award." Rick told the four teenagers.

"School sounds like a strange award." Wilbur said. "But in this case I don't care." then the four of them leaned into a hug, which led to all their families coming in for a hug.

* * *

 **AN: Ahhh...one more chapter after this! And did you get my pun on the chapter title...huh? I'm sorry, I know I'm not punny. And did you really think I'd kill my favourite character of all time? No, my Violet baby will live so she can make Hiro's babies! At least for this fic anyway. ...I'll stop.**

 **But I hope you like this chapter and next will be the aftermath. Like how in The Incredibles it's three months later.**

 **I can't believe the first chapter of Futuristic Four is nearly ending.**


	19. Futuristic Four! Go Time

**Location: Unknown**

She had been sloppy and too confident. Her plan was known to fail from the start. If she hadn't been so focused on avenging her father, then they would've had the skeleton chip by now and would have, not only access to the NSA files, but to everything else as well. Not to mention they would have had an entire super army at their disposal. Now, all that information had been destroyed and they were back to square one. Bela Sansweet failed and was now locked away for who knows how long. Not that it mattered. She was no longer of use.

 **One Month Later**

 **Location: S.B Williams Hall**

After some time rebuilding and fixing the school, also adding some buildings above ground, S.B Williams Hall had been rebuilt. Thanks to Cornelius Robinson's contribution by allowing them to use insta-buildings. The NSA had decided that the underground levels should be used for super training and in case of a massive emergency, the students would be safer below. The school was to be seen as a private boarding school to the public where the students attending had been hand picked by the board. After all, they couldn't just have anyone enrolling. Many of the students had returned and there were a few new ones. It didn't take long for everyone to readjust and get back into their usual routine. Classes went on the same, both normal and super.

In the boy's dorm room, Hiro was chatting with his aunt on his computer. From the looks of it, everyone seemed fine and Wilbur's uncle had decided to spend time at San Fransokyo. Instead of staying at a hotel, Cass had invited Gaston to stay at her place. She did respect his privacy and instead of staying in his room, Gaston stayed on the couch. Good, he didn't want to have some weird, uncomfortable feeling in his room when he got back.

"Your aunt and my uncle." Wilbur started. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that idea." he shook his head in disgust when he walked past.

"You and me both, dude." Hiro agreed, ending the chat session with his aunt. But aside from that minor detail, everything had worked out. Sansweet was locked up, he was learning how to control his powers and he had his own friends he could see whenever he wanted. Unless there was class. He even got a girlfriend. Their relationship was going well in case anyone was wondering. Same with Wilbur and Penny.

But aside from that, they could hangout whenever they were free and this time, they didn't have to stay inside school grounds. They were allowed to leave now and the town nearby was good enough for that. Permission was needed to leave.

"Better get to chemistry. Penny would be so lost without me." Wilbur said. "Enjoy your free period, mop head."

"Don't let the chemistry flow too hard between you and Pen, shark head." Hiro farewelled his friend.

* * *

During their lunch break, Violet, Wilbur, Penny and Hiro were all sitting in the new outdoor quad area, staring at a piece of paper in Hiro's hand.

"So we agreed that Invisigirl stays. Lucky for Penny. Super Charged for Wil and I go with Micro." he recapped.

"Works for me." Wilbur gave a nod. "We still need a team mane though."

"We still have a few years to figure that out." Violet noted. "We can worry about that in the future."

At her words, Hiro suddenly got an idea. It sure worked for them, hopefully the other's agreed.

"How about we call ourselves..." he held the paper to show them.

"Sounds awesome." Violet smiled.

They heard the bell ring and knew they had to get back to class. Back to Moran's training session. None of them were really looking forward to it, but at least they did have the class together.

"Looks like the Futuristic Four will be taking down their next villain." Wilbur announced.

"Moran?" Penny raised an eyebrow.

"Last class for the day." Wilbur stated and walked away with her, leaving the other two alone.

"Was it your genius brain that came up with that name or something else?" she asked as he got up and then held his hand out to help her up.

"I'm going to say something else. Or more like _someone_ else." he smirked.

Violet raised an eyebrow at him knowingly. "Let's get to class before we fail. Saving the day doesn't give us special treatment from Moran."

"I think he secretly loves us." Hiro shrugged and the two of them caught up with Wilbur and Penny.

When they arrived, they were immediately teamed up. Moran had them in the simulator room and being that they actually had time in the field, he decided that they should lead in example and demonstrate how the field works. They were pretty sure he just wanted to make them look bad.

When the simulator formed a jungle during night, they stood together as they heard Moran's instructions.

"Your objective is to break into your enemy's base undetected. Time starts now." his voice said over the PA.

"Futuristic Four! Go Time." Hiro smirked, doing the cracking knuckles gesture, but made the sound himself instead.

The End

* * *

 **AN: And that's it! I can't believe I finished it. But don't worry guys, this isn't the end. As I mentioned before, the sequel is in the works and hopefully I'll have it up by next week. I might just even edit the first chapter and have it up by the end of tonight.**

 **First things first. I want to say thank you to everyone whose supported this fic. All your comments and likes and such inspired me to continue and update this fic whenever I can. So again thank you!**

 **Now onto Futuristic Four: Fast Forward!**

 **Does that title give you any clues on to what the next part is?**


End file.
